Un afortunado accidente
by Fernandita Chiba Tsukino
Summary: El conde Darien era un español, tan orgulloso como apasionado. Trabajaba la tierra de sus antepasados, la finca Luz de Luna, que era toda su vida. Serena Tsukino, había ido a España para empezar de nuevo. No estaba segura de por qué Darien la había contratado, ya que era un hombre acostumbrado a hacer las cosas solo.
1. Chapter 1

**los personajes son de Rebecca Winters y los de sailor moon le pertenecen a la gran N.T**

Argumento:

La inesperada propuesta del conde.

El conde Darien era un español, tan orgulloso como apasionado. Trabajaba la tierra de sus antepasados, la finca Luz de Luna, que era toda su vida.

Serena Tsukino, había ido a España para empezar de nuevo. No estaba segura de por qué Darien la había contratado, ya que era un hombre acostumbrado a hacer las cosas solo.

Entre los plateados olivares, Serena aportó nuevas ideas y un gran entusiasmo a la finca del conde. Pero más importante aún: estaba despertando, el cauto corazón de su perturbador jefe…

Capítulo 1

—¿Un coñac para celebrar, Don Darien?

Darien Alexander Chiba Shields, se echó para atrás en la silla de cuero en la que estaba sentado. No le gustaba que se refirieran a él, como si fuera una antigua reliquia de la realeza. Era arcaico. Él era un hombre de su tierra y, en aquellos días, un título era algo absurdo. Analizó a su leal contable con cierto cinismo, ya que éste normalmente lo tuteaba.

—Para celebrar ¿el qué?

El ordenado contable, que tenía casi setenta años, se sirvió una copa.

—Tu negocio ha superado lo que… —comenzó a decir, pero hizo una pausa. Se ruborizó y apartó la mirada—. Bueno, digamos que, de nuevo, Luz de Luna, está de camino, para darles un tremendo dolor de cabeza a sus competidores.

—No te apresures, Jedite. Estamos en medio de otra sequía, que no se sabe cuándo va a terminar y eso, afecta mucho a los olivares. Debes ser consciente de ello.

Con la pérdida de las colonias españolas, a mediados del siglo XIX, la riqueza de España se vio disminuida y los Chiba, se vieron forzados a trabajar para ganarse la vida. Las fortunas de los anteriores duques Chiba, ya habían desaparecido.

—Así que, diversificas de antemano.

—¿Como hizo una vez mi padre? —contestó Darien, riéndose de manera mordaz—. Acabó siendo el error más costoso de su vida y condujo a que, tanto mi madre como él, murieran anticipadamente. Me temo que soy un purista.

Jedite se encogió de hombros.

—Ha sido una mera sugerencia, Darien. Tú eres el experto. ¿Cómo voy a decirte yo lo que hacer?

—Tu larga relación profesional con mi padre, te da el derecho a hacerlo.

—Aun así, yo sólo soy bueno con los números.

—De hecho, los controlas realmente bien —dijo Darien, entre dientes.

—Gracias —respondió el contable.

Darien se levantó. Después de dos largos y difíciles años, finalmente había terminado de pagar la deuda bancaria, que había dejado su difunto padre. Con ello, había salvado el honor de su familia y la reputación de ésta en la región. Aun así, había temido aquella reunión con Jedite. Cada vez que iba a Toledo en coche por motivos de negocios, recordaba algo oscuro y amargo, que sólo lograba mantener apartado de su mente si permanecía muy ocupado.

Pero en aquel momento sintió cómo, la amargura que conllevaba la traición, le recorría de nuevo por dentro, como un potente río de magma. Nada podía detener su potencia. En ocasiones como aquélla, no era buena compañía para nadie, mucho menos para Jedite, el cual siempre había tratado de animarlo. Su leal empleado, se merecía algo mejor.

Ansioso por regresar a su casa, se apresuró en dirigirse a la puerta.

—¿Darien?

—¿Sí? —preguntó él, mirando a Jedite.

—Estoy muy orgulloso de lo que has conseguido. Tu padre también lo estaría.

Darien no estaba tan seguro de aquello. Deseó que su progenitor, no tuviera manera de saber que, su hijo de treinta y tres años, había estado a punto de perder todo lo que habían conseguido, cinco generaciones de Chiba.

De manera adusta, asintió con la cabeza ante Jedite y se marchó del despacho.

Bajó a toda prisa a la calle, donde había dejado aparcado su coche negro, y sintió el agobiante calor que se había apoderado del centro de España, como ocurría cada mes de julio.

Pensó, que la vida de los cultivadores de aceite era dura. Cada vez menos propietarios de latifundios, decidían seguir adelante con ella, pero era su vida.

Aunque había visto cómo todos sus sueños se destruían, todavía le quedaba la propiedad que había heredado, propiedad que era la razón por la que se levantaba todas las mañanas.

Se quitó la chaqueta y la corbata. Una vez que dejó éstas en el asiento trasero de su vehículo, entró en éste y se sentó en el asiento del conductor. Arrancó el motor y salió de la ciudad. Dejó tras de sí, el imponente Alcázar de Toledo y el río Tajo. Eran las tres de la tarde y no había mucho tráfico. Mientras conducía, sintió como sus músculos se relajaban al ser consciente de que, en menos de quince minutos, estaría de vuelta en su propiedad, donde le esperaba mucho trabajo por hacer.

El trabajo le había salvado la vida…

Durante el día, el trabajo físico le evitaba revivir el pasado. Pero, desafortunadamente, las largas y oscuras horas nocturnas, le hacían recordar los demonios contra los que constantemente tenía que luchar. Cuando se despertaba por las mañanas, estaba emocionalmente agotado.

Meditabundo, apenas se percató de la presencia de otro vehículo en la distancia.

Éste acababa de dar la vuelta a una curva y se dirigía hacia él. El conductor debió haber visto el toro que, repentinamente, cruzó la carretera al mismo tiempo que él mismo. La velocidad a la que iba hacía peligroso frenar, pero el otro conductor obviamente obedeció a su instinto y su coche viró bruscamente. En una décima de segundo, se dirigió directamente a chocar contra él, que giró el volante hacia la derecha para evitar la colisión.

Horrorizado, observó cómo el otro vehículo derrapaba y caía de lado sobre el lateral del acompañante, momento en el que se detuvo.

Entonces, paró su propio vehículo y se apresuró en salir de éste. Se acercó al accidentado coche azul, cuyas ruedas todavía estaban dando vueltas en el aire. Las lunas delantera y trasera se habían roto. Había cristales por todas partes. Miró dentro del coche y comprobó, que el conductor era el único ocupante de éste. Era una mujer.

Y estaba quejándose.

Gracias a Dios estaba viva. El cinturón de seguridad, había impedido que saliera despedida del vehículo.

Intentó abrir la puerta del conductor, pero le fue imposible, por lo que se introdujo dentro del coche por la luna delantera.

—Va a estar bien, señora —le aseguró a la accidentada.

—¡Ayúdeme…! —Suplicó ella—. Mi ojo… no puedo ver —añadió, con un claro acento norteamericano.

—Permanezca lo más quieta que pueda —respondió él—. No se toque el ojo o lo empeorará. Voy a sacarla del vehículo, pero usted no haga ningún esfuerzo.

Entonces, se dirigió a desabrocharle el cinturón de seguridad y pudo ver, que a la mujer le sangraba el lado derecho de la cara. Lo tenía herido. Su melena rubia, que le llegaba a la altura de los hombros, estaba empapada en sangre. La tomó en brazos y, con mucho cuidado, la sacó del coche por la luna delantera y la dejó sobre el terreno, que había junto a la carretera.

—Voy a telefonear, para pedir una ambulancia. No se mueva.

—No lo haré —contestó ella, con voz temblorosa.

La palidez de la cara de aquella mujer, así como la manera en la que estaba apretando los puños, evidenció el dolor que estaba soportando. Pero en vez de gritar de manera histérica, mostró un coraje que Darien sólo podía admirar.

Éste pensó que, sin duda, un trozo de metal o cristal la había herido. Se sacó el teléfono móvil del bolsillo y telefoneó a la policía. Le explicó brevemente lo que había ocurrido, ante lo que ésta prometió enviar de inmediato un helicóptero conambulancia incorporada.

Entonces, telefoneó a su capataz, Andrew, al que también le explicó lo ocurrido y le pidió que fuera, junto con otro miembro de su personal, a buscar su coche. De aquella manera, Paco podría esperar a que llegara la policía, para contestar a sus preguntas. Él planeaba acompañar a la mujer al hospital. Una vez que se asegurara de que estaba bien atendida, hablaría él mismo con la policía.

Se sentía responsable del accidente, ya que pensaba que tal vez podría haberlo evitado, si no hubiera estado pensando en otra cosa. Al colgar el teléfono, se percató de que varios coches se habían detenido para ofrecer ayuda.

—Que no se acerque la gente, por favor —suplicó la accidentada, agarrándole una mano con fuerza. Incluso le clavó las uñas en las palmas.

A Darien no le importó, ya que le parecía increíble el control que estaba ejerciendo aquella mujer. Les dijo a los demás conductores, que la policía estaba de camino y que podían marcharse.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —le preguntó a ella, tuteándola, cuando volvieron a estar solos.

—Se… Serena Tsukino.

—¿Tienes un marido o novio, al que pueda telefonear?

—No.

—¿Estás aquí con algún amigo o familiar?

—No —respondió ella. Parecía emitir cada palabra, con un tremendo esfuerzo.

—Aguanta unos pocos minutos más, Serena. Puedo oír, que el helicóptero está acercándose. Los médicos te aliviarán el dolor.

—¿Todavía tengo el ojo en su órbita? —preguntó ella, con el pánico reflejado en la voz.

—Desde luego. Todo va a salir bien. Ya no estás sangrando. No llores, ya que, si lo haces, la sal de las lágrimas podría irritarte el ojo.

—Está bien —respondió Serena, con la barbilla temblorosa.

Ver aquello, le recordó a Darien lo valiente que estaba siendo ella. Quería preguntarle muchas cosas, pero sabía que los médicos harían las preguntas oportunas. Además, en aquel momento, Serena estaba demasiado dolorida como para continuar contestando a nada.

—Ya está aquí el helicóptero.

—Mi bolso…

—No te preocupes por eso ahora —dijo él, que pensó que era mejor dejárselo a la policía, ya que ésta necesitaría ver el pasaporte de ella—. Lo importante es ocuparnos de ti. Pero me aseguraré, de que se te devuelvan todas tus pertenencias.

—Gracias —susurró Serena.

Tres médicos bajaron del helicóptero y se acercaron a ellos. Los siguientes minutos, pasaron muy rápido; primero la examinaron y después, la colocaron en una camilla. Darien los siguió, mientras la transportaban al helicóptero. Cuando se subió a éste tras ellos y el aparato despegó, oyó sirenas. Miró por la ventanilla y vio que uno de los coches de su propiedad, se aproximaba al lugar del accidente. Pensó que Andrew lo solucionaría todo con la policía.

Aliviado, observó que a Serena le estaban suministrando antibióticos y analgésicos a través de una vía intravenosa. Estaba más calmada. Le habían colocado un collarín, para que no pudiera mover la cabeza. Le agradó el hecho, de que no estuvieran intentando interrogarla.

Entonces, el médico que tenía él al lado, tomó una tablilla para anotar información.

—¿Cómo se llama usted?

—Darien Chiba.

—¿Don Darien Chiba? —preguntó el médico, impresionado.

—Sí.

—Conozco su dirección. Vive en la finca Luz de Luna. ¿Conoce a esta mujer?

—No.

—¿Vio el accidente?

—Sí —contestó Darien entre dientes—. Ambos, tratamos de evitar atropellar a un animal, que había salido a la carretera.

—¿Le ha dicho ella su nombre?

—Serena Tsukino.

—¿Sabe si tiene familiares?

—No lo sé. La policía lo averiguará.

—Es muy guapa. Tiene un pelo maravilloso…, del mismo color del oro.

Darien había intentado con todas sus fuerzas, no pensar en aquello, ni tampoco, en la perfecta figura que se delineaba bajo la sencilla blusa y falda que llevaba Serena.

Había aprendido, que la extrema belleza escondía grandes defectos y no iba a permitir que ésta, le cegara nunca más.

—Es norteamericana. Sin duda una turista —comentó—. Pero eso es todo lo que sé. ¿Habéis encontrado más heridas, aparte de la que tiene en el ojo?

—No, pero va a necesitar cirugía para sacarle lo que sea que se le haya metido dentro —explicó el médico.

—¿Quién es el mejor oftalmólogo de la zona? —preguntó Darien.

—El doctor Malachite Metalia, de Madrid. Opera en el hospital de la Santa Cruz.

—Entonces, dile al piloto que nos lleve directamente allí. Yo voy a telefonear al doctor. Quiero que un experto se ocupe del caso.

—Nuestra compañía, normalmente no vuela al norte de Toledo, pero lo haremos por usted.

Darien respiró profundamente. Por primera vez, le agradó el hecho de que su título supusiera una diferencia. Había una vida en peligro, probablemente por su culpa…

—Firme aquí y le pediré al piloto, que informe de nuestras intenciones —dijo entonces el médico.

Darien firmó en el lugar indicado y, mientras el otro hombre hablaba con la cabina de mando, sacó de nuevo su teléfono móvil para solicitar información. Si era posible, quería hablar con el doctor antes de que el helicóptero aterrizara.

Cuando consiguió hablar con la recepcionista de la clínica, ésta le informó de que el doctor estaba operando. Pero le aseguró que, en cuanto pudiera, le informaría de que una accidentada con herida ocular, se dirigía hacia el hospital.

Media hora después, el helicóptero aterrizó en la pista de aterrizaje que había al este de la entrada del hospital. Los médicos se apresuraron, en llevarla a la sala de emergencias, donde Darien rellenó el acta de admisión, con los pocos datos de Serena que conocía. Le prometió a la enfermera, darle el resto de la información requerida, cuando hablara con su capataz.

Mientras esperaba en el área de recepción, observó cómo varios médicos, entraban en la sala donde estaba Serena para examinarla. Poco después, apareció un doctor y un miembro del personal del hospital, le indicó que se acercara para examinar a la accidentada.

Cuando salió el doctor, Darien se dirigió a él.

—¿Doctor Metalia?

—¿Sí?

—Soy Darien Chiba, la persona que telefoneó para pedir, que fuera usted quien atendiera a la señora Tsukino.

—Pues ella ha tenido mucha suerte, de que usted no perdiera tiempo, don Darien.

—¿Reviste su herida mucha gravedad?

—Un fragmento de cristal, le ha penetrado en el globo ocular derecho. En este momento, están haciéndole pruebas para prepararla para la cirugía. Una vez que podamos ver qué daños ha causado el cristal, sabremos más. ¿Tiene familia en España?

—No. ¿Dónde puedo esperar mientras la operan?

—Hay una sala de espera en la planta sexta, en el ala este.

—Entonces allí estaré. He oído que usted es el mejor —comentó Darien—. ¿Puedo entrar a verla ahora?

—Si lo desea, pero no es necesario. Está dormida. Le aconsejo, que vaya a tomarse una taza de café a la cafetería —contestó el doctor—. Parece necesitar una —añadió, mientras se alejaba.

El comentario del doctor le recordó, a Darien, que se había despertado sin ningún apetito y que había rechazado comer, durante su reunión con Jedite.

Sin pensar lo que estaba haciendo, se acercó a la puerta de la sala donde estaba Serena. Quería verla por última vez, antes de que la introdujeran en quirófano. El enfermero del laboratorio que estaba con ella, le dirigió una fría mirada, pero Darien tenía puesta toda su atención, en la piel de porcelana de aquella mujer, a la cual ya le habían limpiado la sangre. Vestida con un camisón de hospital y con el pelo peinado para atrás, la pureza de las clásicas facciones de su cara, estaba aún más pronunciada.

Recordó el accidente y pensó que, si él hubiera ido conduciendo más despacio, tal vez habría sido capaz de frenar a tiempo y ella, hubiera tenido más espacio para maniobrar. Pero, ya no podía cambiar lo que había ocurrido.

Necesitaba un café más que nunca, por lo que se dirigió hacia la cafetería.

Mientras estaba de camino, sonó su teléfono móvil. Era Andrew.

—Ya estamos en la finca. La policía ha mandado una grúa, para que se lleve el coche de la mujer. El capitán Taylor, de Toledo, está esperando tu llamada, Darien.

—Está bien —respondió Darien, que anotó el número de teléfono que le dio Andrew.

Entonces le dio las gracias a éste y telefoneó al oficial de policía, para hacerle saber que Serena iba a ser operada.

A continuación, contestó las preguntas que le hizo el capitán, el cual le informó de que podía pasar a buscar, cuando quisiera, el bolso y la maleta de la accidentada, en la comisaría de Policía de Toledo.

No habían descubierto muchas cosas, salvo que la mujer norteamericana, de veintiocho años, estaba conduciendo un coche que había alquilado en Lisboa, Portugal, a cargo de EuropaUltimate Tours.

Darien apretó los labios y se preguntó a sí mismo, si aquello implicaba que ella trabajaba en Europa. La policía había asumido, que trabajaba para dicha empresa.

Incluso había telefoneado, a las oficinas centrales de la compañía, en Nueva York, pero no había obtenido respuesta.

Le dio las gracias al capitán de policía y le aseguró, que estaría en contacto. Sin vacilación alguna, telefoneó a su distribuidor de Nueva York, un hombre con el que la familia Chiba había trabajado durante años. Le pidió que enviara, a alguno de sus empleados, a EuropaUltimate Tours para que le dijera, al jefe de personal de la compañía, que le telefoneara a su móvil.

Mientras esperaba la llamada, comió en la cafetería y, cuando estaba bebiéndose su segunda taza de café, sonó su teléfono móvil. En un par de minutos, le explicó la situación al responsable del departamento de personal de EuropaUltimate Tours, donde le dieron el nombre y el número de teléfono de Haruka Tenou, el hermano de Serena Tsukino, que vivía en Albano, Nueva York.

Una vez que terminó de hablar, se apresuró en dirigirse al ascensor y subir a la sexta planta del hospital. El enfermero que había en recepción, le informó que la señora Tsukino todavía estaba en quirófano. Darien le dio las gracias, antes de dirigirse a la sala de espera.

No había nadie en la sala y pudo hablar con tranquilidad, al telefonear al hermano de Serena.

—¿Señor Tenou? —dijo—. Soy Darien Chiba. Le estoy telefoneando desde el hospital de la Santa Cruz, en Madrid. Antes de explicarle nada, permítame asegurarle que su hermana, Serena, está bien. Pero ha sufrido un accidente de coche, hace unas pocas horas.

El hermano de Serena gimió.

—Yo fui la única persona que lo presenció, por eso lo estoy telefoneando. Un trozo de cristal se le ha incrustado en el ojo.

—¡Dios mío!

—El doctor Metalia, una eminencia de la cirugía ocular en Madrid, está operándola ahora mismo. Pensé que le gustaría saberlo.

—Gracias. No puedo creer que haya ocurrido esto…, no después de todo lo que ella ya ha pasado —comentó el señor Tenou, que parecía atormentado.

Darien agarró el teléfono con fuerza.

—¿Hay algo que deba saber el doctor?

—Su marido falleció, en un accidente de tráfico en Nueva York, hace un año. Yo le supliqué que se quedara con nosotros durante una temporada, pero ella, como un soldado, regresó de inmediato a su trabajo como guía turística. Es un negocio agotador. Que ayer estuviera sola significa que, seguramente, se tomó el día libre para descansar. Supongo que es su manera de conllevar el dolor, por la pérdida de su esposo.

Darien comprendía muy bien aquella necesidad…

—Desde que enviudó, ha estado intentando seguir adelante. Y que ahora pase esto…—continuó el hermano de ella, pero se le apagó la voz.

Tras enterarse de la pérdida que había sufrido Serena, Darien supo que ésta querría tener a su hermano junto a ella.

—¿Cuándo puede llegar a Madrid? Iré a buscarlo al aeropuerto y lo traeré al hospital.

—Ese es el problema. Mi esposa está esperando nuestro tercer hijo, para dentro de un mes, pero el embarazo no está marchando muy bien. Tiene toxemia. Y, si empeora, tendrán que adelantarle el parto. Tengo miedo de dejarla sola por si algo sale mal, pero no quiero que, Serena, sepa la razón por la que no puedo ir a verla. Mi hermana piensa que todo está bien.

—Comprendo —respondió Darien.

—Le hemos ocultado a Serena el problema de mi esposa, para que no se preocupara. Ella había deseado quedarse embarazada, pero no tuvo tiempo de lograrlo antes de que Seiya muriera. Si descubre que mi esposa tiene problemas… no sé qué hacer. No podemos decírselo, no en un momento como éste. Sería demasiado para ella. ¿Ha preguntado por mí?

—Todavía no —contestó Darien, carraspeando.

—Sé que Serena me necesita, pero no lo reconocería, ya que es la manera en la que se comporta.

Darien había sido testigo, de la valentía de ella. Cuando le había preguntado si tenía familia en España, Serena simplemente había contestado que no y no había dado más explicaciones.

Frustrado, se alborotó el pelo.

—Voy a estar junto a su hermana durante estos momentos. No me separaré de ella.

—No puedo pedirle que haga eso…

—Pero yo me ofrezco. El accidente fue en parte culpa mía —dijo Darien, el cual, sin preámbulos, le explicó a Haruka Tenou lo que había ocurrido.

—No fue culpa suya. Yo tampoco hubiera detenido el coche por un animal. A esa velocidad, es demasiado peligroso —comentó el otro hombre—. Simplemente, estoy muy agradecido de que usted no resultara también herido. ¿Qué hubiera hecho mi hermana, sin su ayuda?

—La habría ayudado, cualquier otra persona que pasara por allí.

—No lo hubiera hecho como usted. Gracias, señor Chiba. ¿Podría hacerme un favor más e informarme, en cuanto mi hermana salga del quirófano? No importa la hora. Cuando esté despierta, me gustaría hablar con ella. Mientras tanto, voy a hablar con mi esposa y su médico. Dependiendo del consejo de éste, tal vez pueda realizar una rápida visita a Madrid.

—No se preocupe por eso ahora. Cuide a su esposa y yo cuidaré a su hermana.

—No sé cómo pagarle por lo que está haciendo, pero pensaré en algo. Por favor, deme su número de teléfono móvil.

Darien le dio a David su número personal.

—Usted haría lo mismo por mí, ¿no es así?

—Sí —contestó el hombre, con gran sinceridad.

—Entonces ya está. Hablaremos más tarde.

Demasiado nervioso como para sentarse, Darien se metió el teléfono en el bolsillo del pantalón y comenzó a acercarse, por el pasillo a la recepción de la planta. Se dijo a sí mismo que tal vez las enfermeras supieran algo. Pero antes de llegar a recepción, vio al doctor Metalia salir del quirófano.

—¿Qué tal estaba la herida? —le preguntó, acercándose a él.

—Mal —contestó el doctor, bajándose la mascarilla de la cara.

—¿Lo bastante mal, como para que pierda la visión? —quiso saber Darien, impresionado.

—Sólo el tiempo lo dirá. El cristal, penetró en la parte interna del globo ocular.

Lo he retirado, pero había causado una hemorragia interna. Quirúrgicamente hablando, todo ha salido bien. El resto está en manos de la Naturaleza. Por lo demás, la mujer parece gozar de buena salud.

—¿Cuándo le darán al alta? —quiso saber Darien.

—Ahora está en reanimación. Si todo marcha bien dentro de, más o menos, una hora la trasladarán a una habitación privada. Y, si no surge ninguna complicación, podría darle de alta mañana por la tarde. De todas maneras, yo sugeriría que se quedara un día más, para recuperarse del trauma que supone un accidente. ¿Ha sido capaz de ponerse en contacto con su familia?

—Sí, pero su hermano vive en Nueva York y hay un problema, por el que no puede viajar.

—Bajo las circunstancias, es una buena cosa que usted esté aquí para apoyarla.

Me gustaría ver qué tal sigue, dentro de una semana. Para entonces, ya sabremos más, acerca de su capacidad de visión. Las enfermeras le darán instrucciones, antes de darle el alta. Tiene que echarse unas gotas en el ojo, tres veces al día, durante tres días.

—¿Va a dolerle mucho?

—No, pero durante las primeras veinticuatro horas, se quejará de que lo tiene irritado y querrá restregárselo. Ahora mismo, tiene un pequeño parche cubriéndole el ojo para protegerlo. Cada vez que se eche las gotas, tendrá que quitárselo. Por lo demás, puede mantener una actividad normal, incluso puede leer y ver la televisión.

—¿Y si quiere volver a trabajar?

—No podrá hacerlo, hasta dentro de un mes. Lo que sí es muy importante, es que no se agache y ponga la cabeza a un nivel más bajo del corazón. Cuando se despierte, puede decirle que la operación ha sido un éxito. Ya tiene mi número de teléfono —dijo el doctor—. Si surge alguna emergencia, mi servicio se podrá en contacto conmigo.

—Gracias, doctor.

En cuanto el médico se hubo marchado, Darien regresó al área de recepción para telefonear a Haruka. A éste no iba a gustarle lo que tenía que decirle.

Serena oyó voces, antes de despertarse por completo. Sabía que estaba en un hospital. Durante la noche, una enfermera le había dicho que la operación había salido bien y que iban a llevarla a una habitación privada. Pero no sabía a qué hora había sido todo aquello.

Cuando finalmente abrió los ojos, observó cómo la luz del sol se colaba por las ventanas de la habitación. Se percató de que no podía ver por el ojo derecho. Levantó la mano para tocárselo y comprobó que tenía algo de plástico cubriéndolo.

La mano de un hombre, tomó la suya con delicadeza.

—No te lo toques, Serena.

Aquella profunda voz…

Entonces lo reconoció; era el hombre que había estado acompañándola en el lugar del accidente.

Giró la cabeza con cuidado y vio, al alto y musculoso español que estaba de pie junto a ella. Éste, todavía no le había soltado la mano. Hasta aquel momento, no se había percatado de lo blanca que debía parecerle su piel, a un hombre cuyo natural tono aceitunado de piel había sido bronceado durante años bajo el sol.

Él tenía el pelo negro y muy brillante, así como unas duras facciones cinceladas.

Era un verdadero hombre de Castilla, cuyos ojos como el oceano le recordaron una figura de un cuadro de El Greco. Llevaba puesta una camisa blanca, que se había remangado hasta los codos. Desprendía una primitiva sensualidad, que la tomó por sorpresa.

—¿Eres mi ángel de la guarda?

—Si lo fuera, jamás habrías sufrido ese accidente —contestó Darien, dándole un suave apretón en la mano, antes de soltarla.

—¿Eras el conductor del otro coche?

—Sí. Soy Darien.

—Podría… podría haberte matado —comentó ella, medio gimiendo.

—No habría llegado a tanto. Lo que has sido es una maravillosa conductora, ya que te echaste a un lado justo a tiempo.

Serena se mordió el labio inferior.

—Recuerdo que di un volantazo y el sonido de aquel helicóptero, pero poco más.

—Estás en el hospital de la Santa Cruz, en Madrid.

—¿Madrid? Pensaba que estaba en Toledo.

—Hice que te trasladaran aquí, para que pudiera operarte el doctor Metalia. Es un experto en cirugía oftalmológica.

Ella intentó tragar saliva, pero no pudo hacerlo. Tenía la boca demasiado seca.

—Gracias. La enfermera me dijo, que la operación fue un éxito.

Darien se quedó mirándola fijamente.

—El doctor me dijo lo mismo. ¿Te gustaría beber un poco de zumo? Después, llamaremos a tu hermano. Tiene muchas ganas de hablar contigo.

Sorprendida, Serena emitió un pequeño gritito.

—¿Cómo se ha enterado Haruka del accidente?

—Hablé por teléfono con tu empresa. Cuando les dije lo que había ocurrido, me pidieron que te dijera que no te preocupes por nada. Todo lo que querían, era que te pusieras mejor. Me dieron el nombre y el número de teléfono de tu hermano, para que pudiera ponerme en contacto con él.

—Ya veo.

Darien le acercó una taza de zumo de manzana, de la bandeja del desayuno.

—Gracias —ofreció ella, tras bebérselo todo y devolverle la taza.

—De nada. Pareces muy recuperada de la operación.

Serena se alegró de sentirse bien. Levantó el cabecero de la cama con el mando a distancia, para poder sentarse. Fue entonces, cuando vio un ramo de rosas amarillas y blancas, entre las que había margaritas, sobre la mesa.

—¿Me has traído tú estás flores tan bonitas?

—Sí.

—¡Son preciosas! ¿Podrías acercarme la mesa, para que pueda olerlas?

—Haré algo mejor que eso —respondió Darien, tomando el ramo y acercándoselo.

Ella hundió la nariz entre las rosas.

—Tienen un olor tan dulce.

—Me alegra que te gusten.

—¿A quién no le gustarían? —dijo Serena—. ¡Gracias!

Una vez que él colocó de nuevo el ramo sobre la mesa, ella vio que en la habitación había otra cama. Entonces, miró fijamente a su acompañante.

—¿Has dormido aquí?

—Así es —contestó Darien, el cual poseía un letal carisma masculino.

—¿Y qué ocurre con tu familia? ¿Está esperándote en casa?

La expresión de la cara de él cambió y sus facciones, reflejaron cierta dureza.

—¿A qué familia te refieres? —contestó de manera mordaz—. Sin duda, el personal a mi servicio está encantado con mi ausencia —añadió, con la burla reflejada en la voz.

Pero Serena no vio ningún tipo de frivolidad, reflejada en sus azules ojos.

—¿Por qué te has quedado a pasar la noche conmigo? —preguntó.

Entonces observó la musculosa figura de Darien, el cual estaba de pie junto a la cama, y pensó que jamás había conocido a ningún hombre tan masculino como él.

—Le prometí a tu hermano que te cuidaría. ¿Te gustaría telefonearlo ahora o después de desayunar?

—Será mejor que lo haga ahora. Ruka se ocupó de mí, tras el fallecimiento de nuestros padres. Incluso cuando me casé, mi hermano no dejó de cuidarme.

—Me dijo, que perdiste a tu marido hace un año. Lo siento. Es natural que esté preocupado.

Serena deseó, que su hermano no hubiera contado nada de aquello. Respiró profundamente.

—Se preocupa demasiado por mí.

—Es un derecho que tienen los hermanos, ¿no es así?

—¿Tienes hermanas? —quiso saber ella.

—No —contestó Darien, cuyos ojos se oscurecieron instantáneamente—. Utiliza mi teléfono —ofreció, acercándoselo a la cama—. Guardé su número. Simplemente marca el ocho.

Al tomar Serena el teléfono, los dedos de ambos se rozaron y ella sintió cómo un cosquilleo le recorría el brazo. Pensó que él era un hombre, de los que tenían capacidad de mando, de los que tenían una autoridad innata, que otros no se atrevían a desafiar. Al ocuparse de ella, no había dejado nada al azar. Gracias a Darien, había recibido los mejores cuidados posibles y había sido atendida muy rápidamente. Y, por si no había sido bastante, él había pasado la noche cuidándola.

Pensó que le debía mucho a aquel hombre, posiblemente le debía la vida.

Cuando su hermano contestó el teléfono, ella se emocionó mucho.

—¿Ruka?

—Gracias a Dios, Sere. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

—Estoy bien. ¿Cómo están Michiru y los niños?

—Estupendamente. Y tú pareces estar demasiado bien, para ser alguien que acaba de sobrevivir a un accidente y una operación.

—El cinturón de seguridad evitó, que saliera despedida del vehículo y Darien logró que me trasladaran de inmediato al hospital. Me dañé el ojo, pero me han dicho que la operación salió muy bien —contestó Serena, forzándose para que no le temblara la voz.

—¿Te duele mucho?

—No, en absoluto.

—No me mientas.

—No estoy mintiéndote —aseguró ella, pensando que el horrible dolor que había sentido tras el accidente, había desaparecido.

—Permíteme hablar con el señor Chiba.

—¿Chiba?

—Creo que todavía no estás completamente despierta Seren. Darien Chiba es el hombre que ha estado ocupándose de ti.

A ella, casi se le cayó el teléfono al suelo. Miró a Darien, el cual estaba observando el paisaje, a través de la ventana de la habitación.

Justo antes de sufrir el accidente, había detenido el coche, delante de la finca Luz de luna, para hablar con d dueño de ésta. Uno de los trabajadores del lugar le había informado, de que don Darien había ido a Toledo por un asunto de negocios.

—¿Señor Chiba? —dijo—, ¿Eres don Darien?

Él se dio la vuelta para mirarla y se acercó a ella.

—Sí. Me llamo Darien —le recordó, antes de tomar el teléfono móvil.

Serena pensó que eso ya lo sabía. Pero haber descubierto que aquel hombre era un aristócrata, cambiaba ligeramente las cosas. De nuevo, volvió a sentir la calidez de los dedos de él, cuando le tomó el teléfono y le tembló el cuerpo, ante aquel contacto.

Pensó que, seguramente, sus sentidos se habían avivado debido a la operación.

Desde el fallecimiento de Seiya, no había mirado a ningún otro hombre. No había podido.

Su difunto esposo, había sido un atractivo hombre de pelo negro y unos cálidos ojos azules, al que había conocido trabajando en EuropaUltimate Tours. Ambos habían formado la pareja perfecta y habían contraído matrimonio, a los seis meses de haberse visto por primera vez. Habían sido muy felices y ella jamás se habría imaginado, que todo terminaría de repente…

Pero de aquella misma manera, había sido su propio accidente. Repentino.

Había estado conduciendo por la carretera, emocionada ante su idea de preparar un tour nuevo, cuando al minuto siguiente, una persona extraña, estaba sacándola de su accidentado coche, mientras le decía que no se tocara el ojo.

Rebecca Winters


	2. Chapter 2

_Capítulo 2_

Serena intentó escuchar lo que decía Darien, mientras hablaba con su hermano, pero le resultó difícil, ya que el español estaba dándole la espalda. Pensó que tal vez lo había hecho de manera involuntaria, pero se sintió muy frustrada, sobre todo porque no pudo evitar admirar los musculosos hombros de él.

Se dio cuenta, de que estaba percatándose de cada detalle del cuerpo del español. Justo en aquel momento, entró una enfermera en la habitación y le tomó la tensión, tras lo cual le acercó la mesita con el desayuno. Entonces se marchó.

Cuando se había tomado casi la mitad del desayuno, Darien se acercó a ella y le dio el teléfono.

—Tu hermano quiere despedirse de ti.

Serena se preguntó de qué habrían estado hablando los dos hombres, durante tanto tiempo.

—Oye, gracias por recordar que querías hablar conmigo —bromeó, al llevarse el teléfono a la oreja.

—Darien me dijo que estaban tomándote la tensión. Como es natural, quería darle las gracias por todo lo que está haciendo por ti. Yo estoy intentando organizar, un breve viaje a Madrid.

—No vengas, Ruka. Yo regresaré a Nueva York, en cuanto me den el alta. Afortunadamente estoy en Madrid, de cuyo aeropuerto sale mi vuelo.

—¿Cómo vas a marcharte? Darien me ha dicho que, el doctor, quiere verte dentro de una semana.

Ella le dirigió una dura mirada, al fascinante hombre que estaba de pie junto a su cama.

—Eso no supone ningún problema, Haruka. Iré a un oftalmólogo en Nueva York, para que me haga una revisión. Tengo mucho trabajo que hacer. Iré a Albany en un par de semanas.

—Déjame hablar con Darien de nuevo.

Serena pensó que de ninguna manera. Adoraba a su sobre protector hermano, pero éste llegaba demasiado lejos. Y ella ya se sentía demasiado culpable por el hecho de que, el propietario de Luz de Luna, se hubiera sentido obligado a pasar la noche cuidándola.

—Dile a los niños, que les he comprado algunos regalos que sé que les van a encantar. En Coímbra, encontré el vestido de bautizo más bonito que jamás he visto y lo compré para el bebé. También he adquirido algo para ti, pero es una sorpresa. Nos veremos pronto. Te quiero.

Entonces colgó el teléfono y se lo devolvió a Darien.

—¿Cuándo hablaste con el doctor? —le preguntó.

—Justo después de tu operación.

—Me gustaría hablar con él, sobre la posibilidad de marcharme de aquí.

—¡Acabas de despertarte!

—Pero me encuentro bien —respondió ella, respirando profundamente—. Y no fue, como si me hubiera quedado sin conocimiento en el accidente ni nada parecido. Gracias a ti, me ha operado el mejor cirujano oftalmológico. Ni siquiera me duele. Me

volveré loca, si simplemente tengo que quedarme aquí tumbada. Si estuvieras en mi lugar, tampoco lo soportarías.

Darien frunció el ceño.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Porque en cuanto no estás ocupado, comienzas a dar vueltas por la

habitación.

Los ojos de él reflejaron cierto respeto, por la observación de Serena.

—Reconozco las señales, créeme —continuó ella—. Lo cierto es que, ambos, estamos hechos de la misma madera. Sin duda, estás deseando volver a ocuparte de tus olivares, pero tu sentido de la responsabilidad te ha mantenido junto a mí. Lo siento.

—¿Quién te ha hablado de la naturaleza de mi negocio?

—Nadie. Cuando Haruka me dijo que tu apellido era Chiba, me percaté de que tenías que ser el propietario de Luz de Luna —contestó Serena, consciente de que había captado el interés de él.

—¿Conoces la marca? —preguntó Darien.

—He cocinado con tu aceite de oliva en muchas ocasiones. Me parece inigualable. Cuando ayer pasé con el coche junto a todos aquellos olivares, me detuve para preguntarle por ellos a un trabajador.

—Nadie me lo dijo.

—No sé por qué irían a decírtelo. Yo…

Antes de que ella pudiera terminar su explicación, observó cómo un hombre con bigote, que llevaba un abrigo azul, entraba en la habitación. Éste asintió con la cabeza ante Darien.

—Buenos días, señora Tsukino. Soy el doctor Metalia.

Aliviada, Serena suspiró.

—Había esperado que usted se pasara por aquí. Gracias por operarme. Sé que tengo mucha suerte.

—Es mi trabajo. ¿Cómo se encuentra? —quiso saber el doctor.

—Lo bastante bien, como para marcharme.

—Me alegra oír eso, pero insisto en que se quede un día más ingresada, para darle a su cuerpo la oportunidad de recuperarse del _shock _del accidente.

—Me encuentro bien, doctor. Tengo que volver a mi trabajo, en Nueva York, ahora mismo.

El médico negó con la cabeza.

—No puede volar, hasta dentro de un mes.

—Un mes…

—Los cambios de presión de aire que se dan en los aviones, podrían causar problemas. Quiere curarse cuanto antes, ¿no es así?

Ella se forzó, en no mostrar su decepción.

—Desde luego.

—Puede realizar actividades normales, salvo conducir sola. Dentro de una semana, veremos qué tal sigue su ojo, comprobaremos su evolución interior.

Aquel comentario asustó a Serena.

—Pero sólo fue un trozo de cristal. Pensaba que la operación había sido un éxito.

—Desde luego que lo fue, pero sólo el tiempo podrá decirnos, qué daños internos han sido causados permanentemente.

—¿Está diciendo, que tal vez mi vista se vea afectada? —quiso saber ella, estremeciéndose.

—Es una posibilidad, pero lo que usted debe hacer es concentrarse en ponerse bien y permitir, que la naturaleza haga su trabajo. La enfermera se pasará por la habitación dentro de poco, para comenzar a ponerle unas gotas que debe echarse durante los tres próximos días. Éstas atacarán, cualquier infección que pueda producirse.

—Pero…

—No discuta —la interrumpió el doctor, sonriendo—. Vendré a verla mañana por la mañana. Si todo marcha bien, le daré el alta —añadió, dándole unas palmaditas en el brazo. Entonces se marchó de la habitación.

Serena sintió, como una ya familiar masculina mano tomaba la suya. Intentó apartarla, pero Darien la sujetó con fuerza. Sabía lo que éste estaba intentando hacer y, si le decía una palabra de consuelo, temía que fuera a derrumbarse.

Se planteó la posibilidad de quedarse ciega, o prácticamente ciega, de un ojo.

Recordó a su difunto marido, quien no había tenido ninguna posibilidad de sobrevivir. Había fallecido en el impacto. Entonces, se reprendió a sí misma y se dijo que no debía quejarse, ya que todavía tenía la visión del ojo izquierdo.

A continuación, logró apartar la mano de la de Darien.

—Estoy bien —susurró.

—En ese caso, voy a ir a Toledo para tomar tu bolso y tu maleta. Supongo, que también viajabas con un ordenador portátil.

Ella asintió con la cabeza, sin mirarlo.

—Podrás trabajar desde la cama —comentó él—. No tardaré mucho.

Al comenzar Darien a marcharse, Serena lo llamó.

—Darien…

Él se detuvo al llegar a la puerta.

—Estoy en deuda contigo. No sé cómo compensarte.

—Eso está bien. Ayuda a calmar mi sentimiento de culpa.

—El accidente fue culpa mía, no tuya.

—Tú puedes opinar lo que quieras —dijo él—. Pídele lo que sea a la enfermera, mientras yo estoy fuera —añadió, antes de marcharse.

Serena pensó que la habitación parecía más grande, sin la viril presencia de Darien… y mucho más vacía.

Desde el accidente, había estado constantemente con él, salvo durante la operación. Pero se dijo a sí misma, que debía estar contenta de que se hubiera ido. Decidió que, al día siguiente, tomaría un taxi que la llevara al Prado Inn, hotel en el que iba a alojarse, hasta que pudiera regresar a Nueva York.

Durante la semana siguiente, haría lo que pudiera con el ordenador.

Cuando la enfermera entró en la habitación, le explicó que iba a echarle tres gotas en el ojo. Le quitó el parche y Serena, no pudo ver nada por su ojo herido. Pero la enfermera le aseguró que, tan poco tiempo después de la operación, era normal.

Mientras la mujer volvía a colocarle el parche, el teléfono que había junto a la cama sonó. La enfermera contestó y le acercó el auricular, antes de marcharse. Serena pensó que sería de nuevo su hermano.

—Haruka Tenou, si llamas para comprobar qué tal estoy, ¡te diré que me encuentro bien!

—Pareces un poco enfadada —contestó Darien.

Ella sintió cómo le daba un vuelco el corazón, sin razón aparente.

—Debes estar mucho mejor —añadió él.

—Siento la contestación que te he dado. Es sólo que no me gusta que mi hermano se preocupe por mí, cuando tienen un bebé en camino.

—Sí, me ha comentado que su esposa está en estado. Te telefoneo, para saber si necesitas que te compre algo —explicó Darien.

—Es muy amable por tu parte, pero tengo todo lo que necesito en mi bolso y en mi maleta.

—Muy bien, entonces te veré dentro de tres horas —dijo él, antes de colgar.

Serena colgó el teléfono y pensó que, Darien, parecía ser incluso más protector que su hermano. Por alguna razón, el señor Chiba se sentía responsable de ella. Pensó que había sido muy mala suerte, que él hubiera oído lo que había dicho el doctor.

Odiaba cuando la gente sentía pena por ella. Tras el fallecimiento de Seiya, había deseado volver al trabajo lo antes posible, ya que las personas que contrataban los _tours _no sabían nada de su vida privada. Y así le gustaba que fuera.

—Buenos días, señora —la saludó una auxiliar, que entró en la habitación para hacer la cama en la que había dormido Darien.

Aquello le recordó a Serena, que no quería que él se volviera a quedar con ella aquella noche.

Cuando la auxiliar se marchó, entró una enfermera para ayudarla a levantarse e ir al cuarto de baño. Una vez que estuvo allí sola, se lavó las manos y la cara, tras lo cual se lavó los dientes con el cepillo y la pasta que encontró en el armarito. Se sintió tan bien, que decidió dar unas vueltas por la habitación.

Al volver a tumbarse en la cama, la enfermera le tomó la tensión y encendió la televisión para ella.

—Cuando el señor Chiba regrese con sus pertenencias, la ayudaré a ducharse.

—Eso sería estupendo. Se me manchó el pelo de sangre.

—Hasta que no la vea el doctor Metalia en su consulta, no podrá lavárselo con agua. Pero tenemos un champú en seco que se aplica y se retira con el cepillo.

Una vez que la enfermera se marchó, alguien le llevó un zumo de manzana.

Pensó, que jamás la habían atendido de aquella manera y se dio cuenta, de que todo era debido a Darien. Aunque toda la atención que estaba recibiendo, no evitó que pensara en su herida.

Se preguntó a sí misma, si podría seguir conduciendo si sólo veía por un ojo.

Suponía que sí, pero tenía que comprobarlo. Tenía que ser capaz de conducir para hacer su trabajo… y necesitaba aquel trabajo. La mantenía tan ocupada, que no tenía tiempo de pensar demasiado en la muerte de Seiya, en la muerte del sueño de ambos de tener un hijo y finalmente, fundar su propia compañía de _tours_.

Habían planeado tenerlo todo y, en vez de ello, sólo habían disfrutado de un corto matrimonio, antes de que la tragedia destrozara sus vidas.

Comenzó a llorar y pensó que si Darien la viera, le diría que no llorara ya que las lágrimas podían irritarle el ojo. Entonces se percató de que debía luchar y decidió que, en cuanto tuviera su ordenador portátil, iba a investigar las condiciones requeridas para poder conducir…

Darien salió, de la comisaría de policía de Toledo, y saludó a Andrew con la mano.

Éste había llevado hasta allí el coche de su patrón. Yaten asintió con la cabeza ante Darien, al aparcar el vehículo que conducía detrás del capataz. A continuación, ambos hombres se dirigieron hacia él.

—Gracias por venir —ofreció Darien, colocando la maleta y el bolso de Serena en el asiento trasero de su vehículo. Vio la bolsa de viaje, que le había pedido a Mina que le preparara.

Entonces se sentó en el asiento del conductor. Andrew cerró la puerta del coche.

—¿Cuándo regresarás? —le preguntó a su patrón.

—Mañana —contestó Darien, el cual ya le había ordenado a Mina, que preparara el dormitorio de sus padres para Serena.

Nadie había dormido en aquella habitación, desde que su viuda madre había fallecido. Pero le pareció que a Serena le gustaría.

—La señora Tsukino se quedará con nosotros durante, por lo menos, un mes. No puede regresar antes a los Estados Unidos y no tiene familia en España.

Acababa de hablar por teléfono con Haruka Tenou, el cual estaba demasiado preocupado por su embarazada esposa, como para dejarla. El hermano de Serena le había dado las gracias en innumerables, ocasiones por ayudar a su familia en un momento como aquél y había insistido, en transferir algunos fondos a su cuenta bancada. Pero él se había negado.

—¿Qué ha dicho el doctor sobre su ojo?

—Si no ocurre un milagro, me temo que habrá daño permanente —contestó Darien.

—Es una tragedia.

Diego frunció el ceño.

—Me pregunto si será la misma chica americana, que se detuvo a las puertas de la finca poco antes de que ocurriera el accidente.

Darien pensó que tenía que ser Serena, ya que ésta le había mencionado que había hablado con un trabajador de la finca.

—¿Era rubia?

—Como oro líquido —respondió Yaten, haciendo un gesto con la mano que indicaba que la mujer era impresionante—. Quería hablar con el dueño y le dije que te telefoneara.

—Tengo que marcharme ya —dijo entonces Darien, mirando a Andrew—.Telefonéame si hay alguna emergencia.

—Por supuesto.

Tras darles las gracias a ambos hombres, se dirigió en coche hacia Madrid y se preguntó qué habría querido Serena hablar con él, el día anterior en la finca. Cuando llegó a la ciudad, reservó una habitación de hotel cerca del hospital, para poder ducharse y afeitarse. Se puso una camisa y pantalones limpios, lo que le hizo sentirse mucho mejor. Al comprobar la hora en su reloj, se percató de que ella debía haber comido hacía mucho, por lo que decidió comprarse algo de comer en la cafetería del hospital y subirlo a la habitación.

La policía había querido hablar con Serena pero, debido al problema que había con su ojo, habían acordado que la interrogarían cuando estuviera instalada en la finca. Darien había decidido unilateralmente, que se quedaría con ellos…

Cuarenta y cinco minutos después, entró en la habitación de hospital de Serena y encontró la cama vacía. Pensó que ella estaría en el cuarto de baño o andando un poco por el pasillo.

Dejó la maleta en el suelo y el bolso en la mesa que había junto a la cama, tras lo cual se sentó en la única silla que había en la habitación y comenzó a comerse el bocadillo que había comprado en la cafetería. Observó que había tres ramos de flores más.

Tras unos segundos, la puerta del cuarto de baño se abrió. Cuando Serena lo vio, emitió un leve gritito y agarró la parte trasera del camisón que llevaba, que estaba abierta. Fue la personificación de la modestia femenina.

Él tuvo que forzarse en no sonreír.

—He cerrado los ojos. Dime cuando puedo abrirlos de nuevo.

—Ahora ya puedes mirar —dijo ella, una vez que se hubo subido a la cama.

Al abrir los ojos, Darien observó que Serena había tomado su bolso, del cual había sacado un cepillo, con el que estaba arreglándose el pelo.

—Gracias por traerme mis cosas. Te has portado muy bien conmigo y te estaré eternamente agradecida. Pero ahora que ya tengo mis pertenencias, quiero que te marches. Si intentas hacer algo más por mí, comenzaré a sentirme incómoda.

Él terminó de comerse su bocadillo, antes de contestar.

—Pensé que querías tu ordenador portátil. Si me permites, puedo abrir tu maleta y colocarlo para que puedas utilizarlo.

—Yo lo haré.

—El doctor dejó claro, que todavía no debes agacharte. Tu herida ocular puede verse afectada si, repentinamente, le llega mucha sangre a tu cabeza.

—No…no lo sabía —contestó ella, tartamudeando.

Darien sólo podía verle un ojo, el cual era de un intenso color azul.

—Cuando regrese la enfermera, le pediré que lo haga —continuó Serena.

—¿Por qué molestarla con algo que no es su labor, cuando la pobre ha estado trayéndote flores de todos tus admiradores? —dijo él, levantando una ceja.

—Son de mi hermano y de la gente del trabajo —explicó ella.

—Estoy seguro de que te echan mucho de menos —respondió Darien, levantándose—. Como de todas maneras estoy aquí, ¿por qué no me permites que te ayude?

—Está bien —concedió Serena, apartando la mirada—. Gracias, pero después debes marcharte.

Él tomo la maleta y la colocó sobre la silla.

—¿Cuál es el código de la cerradura?

—SKG.

Darien abrió la maleta sin problemas y encontró el ordenador, entre la ropa. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era enchufarlo, en la toma de Internet que había en la pared.

—Aquí tienes —dijo, una vez que le puso a ella el ordenador en el regazo. Sin querer, le rozó el brazo al hacerlo y aquel contacto le alteró. Se quedó muy impactado, ya que había pensado que jamás volvería a responder ante el contacto físico con una mujer.

Observó, que Serena no levantaba la tapa del ordenador. Obviamente, estaba esperando a que él se marchara. Lo quería fuera de aquella habitación y de su vida para siempre. Pero no iba a marcharse. Lo que hizo fue sacar su teléfono móvil y telefonear a Taiki, el encargado de la planta embotelladora de la finca. Tenían que cargar los camiones, con la remesa semanal que enviaban a Inglaterra. Normalmente comprobaba él mismo que todo marchara bien, pero aquel día iba a tener que hacerlo Taiki.

Volvió a sentarse en la silla, a la cual le dio la vuelta para evitar las frustradas miradas que le dirigía Serea, y se involucró en la conversación que estaba manteniendo con Taiki. Hablaron de la posibilidad de volver a contratar a Zafiro Black, un joven que había trabajado para ellos hacía un tiempo y que había sido poco fiel.

Cuando terminó la conversación con su empleado, telefoneó a la compañía que había instalado Internet en la finca. Les pidió que enviaran a alguien cuanto antes, para que instalara una toma de Internet en el dormitorio principal de la vivienda. La compañía le aseguró que mandarían un técnico al día siguiente, por lo que Darien telefoneó a continuación a Mina para informarle.

Mientras hablaba con su ama de llaves, una enfermera entró en la habitación para tomarle la tensión y echarle las gotas a Serena. Él salió al pasillo, para darles intimidad y aprovechó la oportunidad para advertirle a Mina, que no debía decirle nada a la señora Tsukino sobre su ojo. Ella le juró que sería muy discreta.

Entonces observó que, un camillero, estaba a punto de entrar en la habitación de Serena con la cena. Se acercó a éste y le dijo, que él le llevaría la bandeja a la ingresada. Se sacó algunos billetes del bolsillo y le preguntó, si no podría subirle otra cena para él. Todavía tenía hambre.

El joven se negó a aceptar el dinero, pero le dijo que le subiría otra cena en pocos minutos, por lo que Darien se quedó esperando, junto a la puerta de la habitación.

Una vez que la enfermera se hubo marchado, Serena envió unos cuantos _mails _a su jefa, Beryl, y a algunos compañeros, para darles las gracias por las flores. Pero, por alguna extraña razón, no le apeteció ponerse a trabajar.

Pensó, que parecía que Darien había decidido cumplir su deseo y marcharse.

Aunque había deseado que lo hiciera, al estar sola echó de menos la electrizante presencia de él.

Tuvo que reconocer que Darien era increíblemente atractivo y que le interesaba conocer su historia, ya que un hombre de treinta y tantos años normalmente estaba casado y con hijos.

Para no seguir pensando, ya que cuando lo hacía terminaba sintiendo pena de sí misma, decidió jugar un solitario en el ordenador, momento en el que la puerta de la habitación se abrió.

Se quedó sin aliento, al levantar la vista y ver que, el objeto de sus cavilaciones, entraba por la puerta. El aroma a carne asada, que desprendía la bandeja que llevaba Darien, impregnó la habitación. Ella había pensado que no tenía hambre, pero la estimulante presencia de aquel hombre, le despertó el apetito.

Ya se había percatado, de que él había podido ducharse y afeitarse. Se había puesto una camisa azul y unos pantalones blancos, que moldeaban su figura a la perfección. Secretamente emocionada, ante el hecho de que Darien hubiera regresado con ella, se sintió confundida por su reacción ante éste.

La semana anterior había rechazado, de nuevo, la invitación de un tipo para cenar y una de sus compañeras de trabajo le había advertido, que llegaría un día en el que querría volver a vivir. Pero ella había negado con la cabeza. No le interesaba.

Ningún hombre podría compararse con Seiya.

Pero aquello había sido, antes de haber sufrido el accidente. Cuando menos lo había esperado, un extraño había acudido a rescatarla, un hombre de La Mancha la había llevado al hospital.

No pudo evitar mirar a Darien y se percató de algo, que la impresionó.

Tampoco ningún hombre, podía compararse con Darien Chiba.

Aturdida, mantuvo silencio. Él apartó el ordenador y colocó la bandeja con la cena en la mesa que, a continuación, acercó a la cama.

—La cena —dijo, levantando la tapa de la bandeja—. Creo que es comestible.

—¿Quieres decir que no estás seguro? —preguntó ella, sin mirarlo a la cara.

—¿Estás pidiéndome que lo pruebe yo primero? —Contestó Darien—. No sabía que muy dentro de ti, late el corazón de Cleopatra.

Serena pensó que aquello era muy extraño. No sabía en qué parecía ella deshonesta.

Sin esperar a que Serena respondiera, él tomó un tenedor y probó la carne.

—Creo que se puede comer. Pero, aun así, esperemos cinco minutos para asegurarnos.

—No seas tonto —dijo ella, tomando el otro tenedor. Entonces comenzó a comer.

—Eres una persona muy arriesgada, ¿no es así? —bromeó Darien.

—Tal vez dices eso, porque te ves reflejado en mí —contestó Serena.

—Tienes razón —concedió él.

Al tomar Darien su plato y sentarse en la silla para cenar, ella se sintió embargada por ciertas emociones, que le eran desconocidas. Le resultó emocionante y aterrador, al mismo tiempo.

—¿Juegas mucho al solitario en el ordenador? —le preguntó entonces él, de manera inocente.

—Supongo que tú juegas a los dardos, cuando necesitas relajarte.

—No, prefiero lanzar cuchillos—contestó Darien, esbozando una picara sonrisa.

—Iba a decir precisamente eso, pero en el último minuto preferí no hacerlo, por si hería tu sensibilidad.

Él no pudo contener una carcajada.

—Pensaba que habías decidido, que yo no tema sensibilidad.

—Tienes que tener un poco, si no, no habrías sido el ángel que ha hecho posible que, yo, me recupere tan rápido. Lo que me recuerda, lo que quería decir antes.

Frustrada, Serena observó cómo Darien seguía comiendo. Éste, parecía no tener interés en la conversación.

—Realmente aprecio lo que has hecho por mí, pero ya no necesito tu ayuda y me gustaría compensarte.

—Me recuerdas a tu hermano.

—Estoy hablando en serio —espetó ella, exasperada. Pensó que, después de aquella noche, no pretendía volver a ver a aquel español…, aunque con sólo pensarlo se angustió—. Sé que no me dejarás darte dinero, por lo que lo único que puedo hacer es, liberarte de la promesa que le has hecho a mi hermano. Lo cierto es que me gustaría estar sola esta noche y sé que a ti también.

Repentinamente, él se levantó y colocó su plato vacío en la bandeja.

—Para ser alguien a quien conocí ayer, crees saber demasiadas cosas de mí.

—He utilizado tu aceite de oliva. Tras ver tus olivares, me he dado cuenta de que eres un hombre, que tiene mucho bajo su responsabilidad, Darien. Yo estaría mucho más contenta, si me permitieras arreglármelas sola. Tengo que seguir adelante con mi vida.

—Esta noche seguro que no —comentó él, colocando las manos en el borde de la mesa.

Serena se percató, de que no llevaba ninguna alianza. Se preguntó a sí misma, si alguna vez habría estado casado o comprometido. Al estar Darien cerca de la cama, pudo percibir la leve fragancia del jabón, que éste había utilizado para ducharse y se sintió muy aturdida.

—Pareces cansada —dijo él—. ¿Por qué no continuamos hablando mañana, antes de que te den el alta? Supongo que habrá más gente ansiosa, por recibir un _mail_ tuyo esta noche. Como has indicado que yo tengo muchas cosas que hacer… — añadió de manera burlona— me marcho ya. Nos veremos mañana, cuando ambos hayamos dormido unas cuantas horas. No obstante, si me necesitas, telefonea a Casa Cervantes. No está lejos del hospital. Allí me pasarán tu llamada. Buenas noches, Serena.

—Buenas noches —contestó ella, decepcionada al percatarse de que, él, no había pretendido pasar una noche más a su lado.

* * *

**hola!**

**como estan? aqui aparecí nuevamente, me habia ido por el tartato durante meses XD...naa mentira, sali de clases a finales de septiembre y en noviembre tuve mi pre practica que solo duro 2 semanas. y me dedique a no hacer nada durante semanas, solo eh leido libros, ver series y dormir hasta tarde jajajajajaj**

**les agradesco de ante mano que sigan esta historia (que tengo adaptada desde el semestre pasado XD)**

**besos besos**

**Fer**


	3. Chapter 3

_Capítulo 3_

El doctor Metalia, volvió a ponerle el parche en el ojo.

—Todo marcha bien. Las gotas ayudarán a aliviar, la irritación que está comenzando a sentir. Firmaré su alta y enviaré una enfermera, para que la lleve en silla de ruedas hasta la salida. ¿Tiene algo que preguntarme?

—Sólo una cosa —contestó Serena—. Pero sé, que tengo que esperar para saber la respuesta.

—Está siendo muy valiente. Siga así y no olvide que mi secretaria, le ha concertado una cita conmigo en mi consulta, para el próximo jueves a las once de la mañana.

—Allí estaré. Gracias por todo, doctor.

—La enfermera le dará unas instrucciones a seguir, junto con mi número de teléfono. No dude en telefonearme, si tiene algún problema —dijo el doctor, antes de despedirse.

Serena se sintió muy aliviada, ante el hecho de que el doctor hubiera pasado a verla pronto ya que, de aquella manera, podía marcharse del hospital antes de que apareciera Darien. Ya tenía preparada la maleta y se había puesto su vestido veraniego favorito, que era de un bonito color amarillo. Como tenía el ojo y parte de la cara cubierta por el parche, decidió que no tenía mucho sentido maquillarse y sólo se aplicó pintalabios.

Mientras esperaba a la enfermera, fue al cuarto de baño para cepillarse el pelo.

Se lo dejó suelto y con raya al lado. El champú en seco, había parecido dar buen resultado.

Quería llevarse todas las flores, pero fue consciente de que sería demasiado problemático, llevarlas consigo hasta el hotel. Decidió llevarse sólo las rosas y dejar el resto.

—¡Oh…! —exclamó al casi chocar con Darien, al salir del cuarto de baño.

Él la agarró por los brazos para estabilizarla y la miró con mucha intensidad.

—Parece que tienes mucha prisa por marcharte —comentó—. No te culpo.

Serena sintió la cálida respiración de él en sus labios y se apartó hacia un lado.

—Me… me han dado el alta —explicó, con voz temblorosa.

—Lo sé.

En ese momento, apareció la enfermera con una silla de ruedas.

—Ya puede marcharse, señora Tsukino. ¿Está preparada?

—Sí, pero primero tengo que telefonear para pedir un taxi.

—Ese asunto ya está resuelto. Siéntese, por favor.

Serena observó cómo Darien sujetaba la silla de ruedas con el pie, para que ésta no se moviera.

—Las flores…—comenzó a decir, obedeciendo las órdenes de la otra mujer.

—Yo las tomaré —le contestó él, al oído.

—Deja aquí las flores que enviaron mis compañeros de trabajo, para que la enfermera pueda dárselas a otros pacientes.

—Si eso es lo que quieres…

—Sí —aseguró Serena.

La enfermera, la sacó de la habitación en la silla de ruedas. Como un devoto padre, Darien la siguió con su maleta en una mano y las flores en la otra. Mientras se dirigían al ascensor, ella se percató de que todas las féminas con las que se cruzaban, lo devoraban con la mirada.

Cuando por fin llegaron a las puertas del hospital, vio un sedán negro que tenía impreso el mismo emblema, que había visto en las puertas de la finca de Darien. No le sorprendió que el hombre más atractivo del mundo, estuviera ofreciéndole un servicio de taxi privado.

Durante los anteriores seis años, había visto cientos de atractivos hombres de todas las nacionalidades, hombres que habían disfrutado de _tours _por Europa. A diferencia de éstos, Darien parecía ajeno al interés que despertaba entre las mujeres. Le dio la impresión de que él, había nacido con otras cosas en la cabeza aparte de sí mismo, cualidad que a ella le parecía extremadamente deseable en un hombre.

Una vez que Darien la ayudó a sentarse en el asiento del acompañante, la enfermera le dio una bolsa, con las gotas que debía echarse y las instrucciones a seguir.

—Buena suerte, señora. Vaya con Dios.

—Gracias.

A continuación, la mujer cerró la puerta del vehículo. Cuando Serena giró la cabeza, vio que Darien estaba colocando las flores en los asientos traseros. Entonces observó, cómo cerraba la puerta trasera y charlaba, durante un momento con la enfermera, tras lo cual se unió a ella al sentarse en el asiento del conductor. La atmósfera del coche quedó impregnada, por el embriagador aroma masculino de él…

—Tengo una habitación reservada, en el Prado Inn —comentó, cuando Darien arrancó el motor.

—Tu habitación, no estará disponible hasta esta tarde —respondió él.

—Lo sé. Tengo planeado, trabajar en una mesa del restaurante del hotel mientras espero.

—El trabajo es nuestra gran panacea, ¿verdad? —dijo Darien, mientras conducía entre el bullicioso tráfico madrileño de la mañana.

Parecía que iba a ser un día caluroso y soleado. Serena pensó que era extraño que al tener un solo ojo por el que ver, parecía que todos sus demás sentidos se habían intensificado. El cielo parecía más azul, la comida le sabía mejor, las rosas olían más dulces y el efecto que la profunda voz de Darien tenía en ella, era abrumador. Le alteraba la sangre en las venas.

Pensó que debía darle las gracias, por haberle hecho recobrar unos sentidos que había creído muertos para siempre, cuando Seiya nunca regresó a casa de nuevo.

Deseó que fuera su difunto esposo, el que le estuviera haciendo sentir de aquella manera…

Darien aparcó el coche en una plaza libre que había junto a la acera, en una bonita calle. Apagó el motor y se giró hacia ella. Le secó con un dedo, las saladas lágrimas que le caían por la mejilla.

—¿Cómo puedo ayudarte, Serena?

Ella se percató de que él pensaba, que se había venido abajo por la herida de su ojo. El tono de voz que había empleado, le conmovió de una manera que no había creído posible.

—Tú ya has hecho por mí, todo lo humanamente posible —contestó, mirando por la ventanilla del vehículo—. Estoy muy agradecida —añadió, con voz temblorosa.

—¿Lo bastante agradecida, como para contarme lo que te ocurre?

Serena pensó que sería mejor, si no volvía a ver a Darien. No era culpa de él, que le hiciera sentir cosas que no quería sentir, que no estaba preparada para sentir.

Aquello era lo que realmente le ocurría.

—No te preocupes por mí —contestó, forzándose en emitir una leve risita—.

Cada cierto tiempo tengo un par de días, durante los que me emociono muy fácilmente sin razón alguna.

—¿Era por eso que estabas sola antes de ayer? —quiso saber él, acariciando las puntas del pelo de ella.

—Sí… —mintió Serena, aferrándose a la primera excusa que le había ofrecido Darien.

—¿No sería, porque habías querido entrevistarte conmigo?

Con el corazón acelerado, ella se giró para mirarlo y él tuvo que soltarle el pelo.

—¿Por qué piensas que pudo ser por eso?

—Porque hablé con el trabajador que te atendió. Era Yaten, uno de mis asistentes. Me dijo que le preguntaste cosas, acerca del propietario de la finca y que él te contestó que me telefonearas y hablaras directamente conmigo. Cuando me dijo a qué hora habías estado por allí, me di cuenta de que había sido muy poco antes del accidente.

—Efectivamente —respondió Serena, susurrando.

—¿Para qué querías verme? Obviamente tenías alguna razón, si no, habrías estado de _tour_.

—Me… me temo que cometí un error —dijo ella, bajando la cabeza.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó Darien.

—Quería hablar contigo de negocios. Pero he cambiado de idea.

—Eso no tiene sentido. ¿No me dijiste que era un ángel?

Serena se dio cuenta de que si él no obtenía una respuesta sincera, no iba a dejar el asunto.

—Es porque ya has sido demasiado bueno conmigo y no quiero que pienses, que estoy aprovechándome de tu buena naturaleza.

—¿Cómo iba a pensar eso, si el accidente ocurrió después de que quisieras hablar conmigo?

Frustrada, ella respiró profundamente.

—Está bien. He trabajado como guía turística para EuropaUltimate Tours, durante seis años. En algunas ocasiones, ayudo a planear los itinerarios. Hasta el momento, en Francia y España, éstos se han concentrado en las principales zonas turísticas de la Riviera francesa y la Costa del Sol. Estoy intentando crear un _tour_ distinto, que incluya las zonas menos frecuentadas del centro de España y Portugal.

—Pero la mayoría de los turistas, quieren un destino con playa —comentó Darien.

—Estoy de acuerdo. Pero también hay turistas como yo, a los que les gusta aprender cosas y explorar. Nuestros autobuses, realizan paradas en toda clase de lugares, incluyendo viñedos, pero jamás hemos ofrecido un olivar, como parte educativa de nuestros _tours_. Cuando pasé junto a tus olivares, se me ocurrió la idea y decidí hablar con el dueño. Me acerqué a la puerta y vi que la finca se llamaba

Luz de Luna. El trabajador con el que hablé, me dijo que el lugar era propiedad de un conde —Serena hizo una pausa antes de continuar hablando—. Antes de que ocurriera el accidente, me planteé que, tal vez, considerarías la posibilidad de que nuestros autobuses se detuvieran en tu finca, para que la gente pudiera disfrutar de tus olivares. Una excursión de este tipo podría tener mucho éxito entre los turistas, si la acompañamos de un buen _marketing_. Naturalmente, a ti también tendría que aportarte beneficios.

Tras un momento de silencio, oyó cómo él respiraba profundamente, como si estuviera soportando una pesada carga, que poca gente podía detectar.

—Ven a casa conmigo y hablaremos de ello —contestó finalmente, Darien.

—¿Ahora? —preguntó ella.

—Sí, pero comprendería si no estás preparada para el viaje.

—Nunca me he sentido mejor —aseguró Serena.

—Hasta que no veas el interior de la finca, no podemos hablar en serio. Como yo tengo que regresar, sugeriría que aprovecháramos el tiempo. Me has dicho que ibas a pasar el día trabajando.

—Pero ello implicaría que, más tarde, tendrías que volver a traerme a Madrid.

Sería demasiado.

—Créeme; cualquier miembro de mi personal, estará muy contento de tener una razón para salir.

—¿Eres un jefe tan terrible? —quiso saber ella.

Darien esbozó una picara sonrisa.

—Dejaré que eso lo juzgues tú. Probablemente debas saber que, Yaten, renunciaría a su próxima paga, por tener el privilegio de acompañarte a cualquier lugar.

—Fue muy amable conmigo —comentó Serena, ruborizada.

—Me imagino que la mayoría de los hombres lo son, tanto si están solteros como si no.

—¿Está Yaten casado?

—Sí, peligrosamente sí.

—¿Peligrosamente? —preguntó ella, riéndose.

—Tiene cuatro hijos y su esposa lo controla mucho.

—Es muy guapo, pero ella no tiene que temer a una americana de un solo ojo, que va a hacer negocios con el conde Chiba —comentó Serena, a la que le encantó la manera en la que sonó aquello.

De reojo, vio que Darien agarró el volante con fuerza.

—Antes del 1850, ese título tal vez significara algo, pero ya no. Prefiero que pienses en mí simplemente como Darien —dijo él—. Y debes saber una cosa; tu parche añade un elemento intrigante que, a algunos hombres, puede parecerles irresistible.

—Acabas de darme una idea. Si resulta que me he quedado ciega de este ojo, quizá mande a hacer un conjunto de parches de diseño, en diferentes colores, para combinarlos con mi ropa —explicó ella—. ¿Qué te parece?

—Creo, que estás pensando demasiado —respondió Darien.

—Sólo estoy adelantándome, a lo que pueda ocurrir. Tienes que admitir que, con los parches, los turistas de mi autobús no tendrían ningún problema, para encontrarme entre una multitud.

Él arrancó de nuevo el coche. Salió de la ciudad y se dirigió hacia Toledo.

Serena se sintió tan viva, que incluso le resultó doloroso. Necesitaba recuperar el control. Cuando Darien le había secado las lágrimas de la mejilla, había estado a punto de hundir la cabeza en su cuello. Había querido tocarlo. Pensó que debía mantener la compostura ya que, si no, iba a merecerse las críticas que recibían las viudas, que no podían controlarse cuando se encontraban con una tentación… Entonces apoyó la cabeza en la ventanilla del vehículo y cerró los ojos.

Si Darien no miraba al frente, iba a haber otro accidente en el mismo lugar de la carretera. Serena había insistido en que nunca antes se había sentido mejor, pero había estado durmiendo durante más de una hora. Ella necesitaba muchas cosas pero, sobre todo, necesitaba descansar. Y él, iba a asegurarse de que lo hiciera.

Las bravuconadas de Serena, sólo habían conseguido aumentar el miedo que Darien tenía de que, ésta, ni siquiera fuera a recuperarse parcialmente, de la lesión ocular. La idea de que fuera a tener que vivir, con un parche cubriéndole uno de sus preciosos ojos, provocó que emitiera un grito, grito que fue lo bastante alto, como para despertarla. Ella abrió los ojos y pareció estar levemente desorientada.

—Hola —dijo él.

—¿Du… durante cuánto tiempo he estado dormida? —preguntó Serena, enderezándose.

—Ya estamos llegando a la entrada de mi finca.

—No me lo puedo creer.

—Después de lo que has pasado, yo sí que me lo creo —respondió Darien, introduciendo el coche bajo el arco gótico de la puerta, que daba acceso a su propiedad.

Ella se desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad, mientras circulaban por un enorme jardín flanqueado por dos residencias, que le recordaban al Imperio Otomano. Una de ellas, con una fuente a la entrada, era un pequeño palacio. Emitió un grito ahogado, al observar el increíble escayolado de estilo mudéjar de la fachada.

Nunca antes, había visto una decoración tan exquisita.

—Es absolutamente precioso…

Había rosas por todas partes y las edificaciones, estaban profusamente decoradas.

—¿Cuándo se construyó tu casa? —quiso saber.

—Para ser exactos, en el año 1610.

Incrédula, Serena negó con la cabeza.

—Seguro que todo esto te cautiva, cada vez que entras por esa puerta. Yo misma puedo sentir el corazón de la vieja España, susurrándome sus secretos —comentó—. Si viviera aquí, jamás querría marcharme.

—Yo trato de quedarme en casa, el mayor tiempo posible —respondió él.

—Supongo que algo de vital importancia, te sacó de este paraíso el otro día —dijo ella.

—Así es.

Darien pensó que el día del accidente, había sido un día inigualable. Mientras había conducido por la carretera intentando absorber las primeras buenas noticias, que había recibido en dos años, se había topado con una crítica situación, en la que había estado involucrada aquella sorprendente mujer, cuya fortaleza interior continuaba impactándole.

Condujo hasta la entrada de la vivienda principal, donde aparcó el coche.

—Bienvenida a La Rosaleda, Serena —dijo, mientras la ayudaba a salir del vehículo—. Mí casa se ha llamado así desde hace casi cuatrocientos años, debido al enorme jardín de rosas que hay en el interior, que sirve de oasis en este clima tan seco.

En aquel momento, se abrieron las puertas de la vivienda y el ama de llaves, salió para saludarlos.

—Mina, permíteme presentarte a la señora Serena Tsukino, de Nueva York. Serena, Mina es la encargada de esta casa. Su marido, Andrew, y ella viven en la segunda planta.

—Bienvenida, señora —saludó Mina. Ambas mujeres se dieron la mano.

—Gracias, Mina. Es un placer —ofreció Serena.

—He preparado su habitación. Sígame.

—Espera un momento…

Sorprendido, Darien observó cómo su invitada se acercaba a la parte trasera del vehículo. Antes de que pudiera recordarle que no debía agacharse, ella tomó el ramo de flores que le había enviado su hermano. Entonces, se acercó al ama de llaves y le entregó las rosas.

—Conociendo lo bueno que ha sido tu patrón conmigo desde el accidente, no me queda la menor duda de que te habrá pedido, que trabajes más por mí. Quiero que te quedes con este ramo de rosas, como símbolo de agradecimiento. Sí mi hermano estuviera aquí, también te daría las gracias.

A Darien le dejó tan impresionado aquello como a Mina, la cual esbozó una gran sonrisa.

—Muchas gracias, señora.

—Llámame Serena, por favor.

Mina se retiró entonces al interior de la vivienda, con el ramo de flores.

—Es la primera vez, que una invitada le regala flores a Mina —comentó Darien—. No olvidará tu generosidad. Pero ahora vamos dentro, donde hace menos calor, ¿te parece bien? Ya verás que las gruesas paredes de la vivienda, hacen que ésta esté mucho más fresca que el exterior.

Serena lo acompañó dentro, pero sólo anduvo unos pocos metros, antes de pararse. Estaba impresionada.

Alarmado, él se giró hacia ella por si acaso se había mareado.

—¿Qué ocurre? ¿Estás enferma?

—No —contestó Serena—. Perdona por haberte asustado. Es sólo que sabía que existían casas con bóvedas como éstas, pero únicamente las había visto en los libros.

Aparte de La Alhambra, no había pensado que fuera a tener el privilegio, de ver un tesoro español como éste. Es como llegar a un mundo místico, en el cual _Otelo _y _Don_ _Quijote _pueden estar en casa.

La explicación de ella, relajó a Darien. La descripción de su lugar de nacimiento, era muy conmovedora. Se parecía demasiado a sus propios pensamientos, pensamientos que le habían acompañado desde la cuna, pero que jamás le había expresado a nadie.

—Cuando te hayas refrescado, comeremos en el jardín interior.

—Me parece estupendo. Por primera vez desde hace muchos días, tengo hambre —contestó Serena, siguiendo a su anfitrión, hacia el ala derecha de la vivienda.

Pasaron por un corredor, decorado con azulejos multicolores. Seguramente éstos tenían más de cuatrocientos años pero, aun así, conservaban sus resplandecientes colores azules, rojos, naranjas y verdes. ¡Pensó que era absolutamente fabuloso!

Cuando llegaron a un conjunto de puertas dobles, talladas y con adornos de latón, él las abrió y le mostró una maravillosa habitación, digna de la casa de un noble.

—El cuarto de baño está ahí, en esa puerta que hay a la izquierda. Ponte cómoda —le sugirió—. Voy por tu maleta. Por si te habías olvidado, ya es la hora de que te eches las gotas.

Tras decir aquello, Darien se marchó y ella se quedó de pie en medio del dormitorio, maravillada. Aturdida por todo aquel esplendor, sí que se había olvidado de las gotas. Una enorme lámpara con velas, colgaba del techo. El suelo era de madera y estaba diseñado en estilo árabe. Pensó que era difícil decidir, dónde mirar primero.

La gran cama de dosel con encaje blanco, habría dominado una habitación más pequeña. También había un enorme escritorio y unos grandes armarios. En una esquina, vio una mesa redonda de madera que tenía un poco corriente color amarillo y varias sillas profusamente decoradas a su alrededor. En la esquina de enfrente había varios sofás, alrededor de una chimenea. En la pared había colgado un

inmenso cuadro al óleo, de un olivo maduro lleno de frutos. Había una placa en la parte inferior del marco y se acercó a leerla.

_Gat Shemanim_. Las palabras estaban en hebreo y no supo qué significaban.

A continuación, captaron su atención los olivares que podía ver desde la ventana, pero se apresuró en volver a mirar el cuadro. Casi podía oír las plateadas hojas del olivo, moviéndose al viento. Pensó que nunca antes, se había percatado de lo fascinante que puede llegar a ser un árbol.

Darien había estado trabajando con olivos casi desde la infancia, extrayendo de sus frutos el rico aceite que durante siglos, habían admirado y deseado los hombres.

Pensar que él había estado tan involucrado en algo tan importante, durante casi toda su vida, tuvo un extraño efecto en ella. Comenzó a llorar por razones que no pudo comprender.

Consternada, observó que Darien había regresado a la habitación con su maleta y el ramo de rosas que le había regalado. De nuevo, iba a verla en un momento sentimental.

Él dejó la maleta en el suelo y se acercó a ella.

—¿Qué voy a hacer contigo? —preguntó, con voz ronca.

Serena sabía perfectamente lo que quería que hiciera Darien, pero aquello sería lo peor que podía hacerse a sí misma…, aparte del hecho de que sólo conseguiría avergonzarlo.

—La gran belleza siempre provoca que me emocione —respondió, intentando resistir el impulso de mirarlo—. ¿Qué quiere decir la placa del cuadro?

Él analizó con la mirada la cara de ella durante un momento, antes de contestar.

—_El Jardín de Getsemaní_. Varios olivos que todavía crecen en aquel lugar, habrían sido testigos del sufrimiento del Señor. Mi abuela, que era muy devota, mandó pintarlo como regalo de primer aniversario de bodas para mi abuelo. Y él insistió en que lo colgaran en el dormitorio. Mis padres continuaron con la tradición.

—Así que ésta también fue su habitación.

Darien asintió con la cabeza.

—Cinco generaciones de Chiba han dormido aquí.

Serena se quedó mirándolo.

—¿Quiere eso decir que tú también?

La dura expresión que reflejó la cara de él, le dejó claro que aquél era un asunto peliagudo.

—Yo vivo, en la casa que hay al norte del jardín —contestó Darien.

A Serena le extrañó que él no durmiera en la casa principal y se preguntó a sí misma, qué terrible acontecimiento habría ocurrido en aquel lugar, para que Darien hubiera decidido terminar con una tradición, que claramente adoraba.

—¿Necesitas estar sola, durante un par de minutos más? —preguntó él, en un aparentemente suave tono de voz.

Pero a ella no podía engañarla.

—Dame cinco minutos, para echarme las gotas en el ojo e iré a reunirme contigo, en el jardín interior. ¿Dónde está?

—Cuando salgas de la habitación, gira a la izquierda y lo encontrarás enseguida —explicó Darien, que dejó las flores en la mesilla de noche. A continuación comenzó a marcharse.

—Darien… ¿te importa si pongo las rosas en esa mesa amarilla? —quiso saber Serena.

—¿Por qué iría a importarme? —contestó él, apresurándose en cambiar las rosas al lugar que ella había sugerido.

—Gracias. Es un mueble exquisito y las flores quedan de maravilla sobre él. ¿De qué clase de madera está hecho?

Darien la analizó con la mirada.

—¿No puedes adivinarlo?

—¿Estás queriéndome decir, que es madera de olivo?

—Efectivamente.

—No lo sabía.

—Cuando era pequeño, mi abuela me dijo que Dios amaba los olivos, más que a otros árboles que había creado. Para esconder su belleza de los demás árboles y evitar que éstos tuvieran celos, les hizo tener un defecto; que su tronco estuviera torcido. Mi abuela era una sabia mujer, que siempre estaba intentando enseñarme cosas, pero me temo que yo no aprecié la grandeza de su sabiduría, hasta hace muy poco.

Una vez que Serena se quedó a solas, se echó las gotas en el ojo, sin dejar de pensar en la hermosura de lo que le había confiado su anfitrión.

* * *

**woooolllaaaa!**

**chicas espero q les haya gustado el capi de hoy...si por casualidades de la vida se me pasa un nombre, espero q me perdonen, ando mas pajarona q en toda mi vida, con mil cosas en mente y ni siquiera eh escrito algo de mis historias (me van a matar TT_TT)**

**espero que esten bien y nos leemos pronto**

**besos besos**

**Fer**


	4. Chapter 4

_Capítulo 4_

Pocos minutos después, Serena salió de la habitación y anduvo por el pasillo, hasta el final de éste. Llegó a un exquisito jardín, donde había una piscina rectangular de agua cristalina, rodeada de palmeras.

Sintió como si hubiera llegado a un oasis en medio del desierto, aunque aquel jardín estaba en el centro de la maravillosa vivienda. Encantada, se acercó a la atractiva agua.

Se quedó sin aliento, al percatarse de que Darien estaba buceando en la piscina.

Observó como éste daba varías vueltas antes de salir a la superficie. Tenía un cuerpo maravilloso. Sin querer, él la salpicó de agua al agitar la cabeza, antes de salir de la piscina.

Ella apartó la vista, pero no lo hizo lo bastante rápido como para evitar, que

Darien se percatara de que había estado mirándolo. Este llevaba un bañador negro, que dejaba al descubierto la mayor parte de su estupenda anatomía. Observó cómo tomaba una toalla blanca, que había en el respaldo de una silla, cuyo color contrastaba exageradamente con el tono dorado, de la aceitunada piel de él. Pensó que la casa de Darien era una magnífica obra de arte… y que él también lo era.

—Te habría invitado a que también te bañaras, pero el doctor Metalia dijo que no debes nadar, por lo menos hasta que él te vuelva a ver —comentó Darien, dejando la toalla en la silla tras secarse. Entonces tomó y se puso una camisa blanca de manga corta que no se abotonó—. Ven y siéntate —añadió, separando una silla de la mesa para que Serena se sentara.

—Gracias.

En cuanto él se hubo sentado también a la mesa, apareció en el jardín una mujer de pelo oscuro, que probablemente tendría la misma edad que Serena. Llevaba

consigo una bandeja con comida y bebida. Los curiosos ojos marrones de la muchacha, observaron a ambos antes de dejar la bandeja sobre la mesa.

—Gracias, Rei. Te presento a mi invitada, Serena Tsukino.

Rei levantó la cabeza.

—¿Cómo está, señora?

—El marido de Rei, sus hijas y ella, viven en la casa que hay al sur del jardín

—comentó Darien.

—Encantada de conocerte, Rei —dijo Serena.

Él tomó todo lo que había en la bandeja, antes de devolvérsela a la mujer.

—Rei es hija de Andrew y Mina. Tiene dos niñas, de ocho y seis años respectivamente. Antes de que anochezca las conocerás, así como a su marido, Nicolas.

Serena sonrió a Rei.

—Yo tengo un sobrino y una sobrina, a los que echo muchísimo de menos.

¿Cómo se llaman tus hijas?

—Hotaru y Saory.

—Quizá debes explicarles, que me hice daño en un ojo con un cristal, para que no se asusten cuando me conozcan, ni piensen que soy una especie de extraterrestre.

Rei esbozó una sonrisa.

—Las chicas pensarán que es _Cenicienta_.

Serena pensó que debía bromear sobre su estado, o iba a volverse loca esperando el resultado de la revisión, que iban a realizarle a la siguiente semana.

Cuando la hija de Mina los dejó de nuevo a solas, ambos comenzaron a comer.

—La próxima vez que hable con mi hermano… —comenzó a decir Serena, impresionada ante todas las atenciones que estaba recibiendo— le diré que estar a tu cargo, es como tener a otro hermano protector cuidándome. No podría estar en mejores manos.

En realidad, si viera a Darien como a un hermano, no le perturbaría estar a su alrededor. Pero ése no era el caso. Que aquel hombre la afectara tanto, era una tortura y todavía tenía que aguantar el resto del día, antes de que alguien la llevara de vuelta a Madrid.

Había pensado que su comentario le habría agradado, pero él continuó comiendo sin decir nada.

Entonces, intentó concentrarse en la comida y no mirar a Darien.

—Umm… ¿es cordero?

—Sí.

—¿Y eso qué es?

—Queso manchego, un queso fabricado en la zona especialmente de leche de oveja.

—Todo está delicioso.

—Me alegra que te guste.

Tras aquella conversación, se creó entre ambos un tenso silencio, que ella no supo cómo romper. Se comió todo lo que tenía en el plato y puso el tenedor sobre éste.

—¿Darien? —dijo por fin. Se sintió demasiado nerviosa, como para estar allí sentada durante mucho más tiempo—. ¿Has pensado en mi propuesta?

—Antes de discutir ese asunto, tienes que ver la finca. Si te apetece hacerlo ahora, puedo ir a cambiarme y me reuniré contigo en el jardín, en quince minutos.

Serena asintió con la cabeza. Él se levantó y dejó su servilleta sobre la mesa.

—Tú quédate aquí y disfruta del postre que van a traer. Normalmente, te habríamos servido naranjas, ya que es una tradición de los Chiba. Pero le pedí a

Mina que preparara algo único para ti.

—¿Otra especialidad de la región? —quiso saber ella, esbozando una leve sonrisa.

—Efectivamente. Cuando lo hayas probado, me dirás si no prefieres la _mousse _de chocolate hecho con aceite de oliva, que con mantequilla —contestó Darien,entrando en la vivienda a continuación.

Serena tardó bastante en reunirse con él. La _mousse _resultó estar absolutamente deliciosa y no pudo evitar seguir a Rei hasta la cocina, para que Mina le explicara cómo lo había hecho. En aquel momento descubrió, que utilizaban aceite de oliva para todo.

—En España hay muchos olivares —explicó la mujer.

—¿Pusiste almendras en la _mousse_?

—No, lo que ocurre es que nuestros olivares tienen un cierto sabor frutal.

—Me encantaría quedarme aquí para charlar… —comentó Serena—, pero Darien está esperándome. Gracias por la maravillosa comida que has preparado.

—Gracias a ti por las flores —ofreció a su vez Mina, la cual había colocado las rosas en una mesa de la cocina.

Tras asentir con la cabeza ante ambas mujeres, Serena se apresuró en ir a tomar su cámara digital. Entonces, salió corriendo al jardín. Darien estaba charlando con un miembro de su personal junto a una camioneta. Cuando la vio, dejó de hablar y se acercó a ella. Estaba vestido con pantalones vaqueros y camisa blanca.

—Siento haber llegado tarde, pero ha habido una razón —explicó ella, nerviosa.

—Si estás demasiado cansada o tienes demasiado calor, podemos aplazar la visita —sugirió él, con la preocupación reflejada en la mirada.

—No, lo que ha ocurrido es que estaba en la cocina hablando con Mina y no nos hemos dado cuenta del tiempo.

—Éste es su marido, Andrew —le presentó entonces Darien, aliviado.

Serena le dio un apretón de manos al capataz, el cual tenía un brillante pelo

castaño y era tan atractivo como Yaten. Pensó que los españoles eran gente guapa.

—Tu esposa es una cocinera estupenda.

—Lo sé —respondió Andrew, tocándose su leve barriga. Entonces, le dio a su jefe un juguetón empujón en el hombro—. A él no se le nota.

Ella pensó que el capataz estaba en lo cierto; Darien tenía un cuerpo impresionante.

—Nos veremos después, Darien —se despidió Andrew, asintiendo con la cabeza ante Serena a continuación.

—Si subes a la camioneta, te daré una vuelta por la finca para que puedas comprobar, si esto es lo que habías visualizado. No iremos andando porque hace demasiado calor.

—¿Dirías lo mismo, si a mí no acabaran de operarme?

—No —concedió Darien—. No quiero tener que pedir que manden otro helicóptero, por permitir que sufras una insolación.

—Tú no fuiste responsable de lo que me pasó —insistió Serena.

—Pero ahora sí soy responsable —respondió él, de manera obstinada—. ¿Vamos?

Entonces abrió la puerta de la camioneta y la ayudó a subir. Ella no pudo evitar, que el dobladillo de su vestido se le subiera por el muslo y, cuando quiso bajarlo, ya era demasiado tarde. Los oscuros ojos de Darien, no se perdieron ningún detalle…

Cuando le hubo cerrado la puerta, él se dirigió a entrar a su vez en la camioneta y se sentó en el asiento del conductor. Al arrancar el motor, para alivio de Serena, comenzó a funcionar el aire acondicionado. Darien condujo hacia la parte trasera de la casa principal, desde donde podían verse un gran número de edificaciones anexas.

Aquel complejo era como un museo y mucho más grande de lo que ella se había imaginado.

—Ésta es una zona de la finca, que ya no utilizamos; aquí es donde comenzó

Luz de luna.

A Serena le pareció que aquella zona de la finca, donde estaban las antiguas instalaciones de fabricación de aceite, rodeadas de grandes árboles, era como una escena sacada de un cuadro, era una zona cargada de encanto. Tomó su cámara y comenzó a hacer fotografías.

Cuando se adentraron entre los árboles, llegaron a una cochera. Darien acercó el vehículo hasta la entrada, desde donde ella pudo ver un antiguo carruaje negro.

También observó que cerca de las puertas, había media docena de unas enormes y antiguas tinajas, donde solían guardar el aceite.

—La fabricación de aceite en aquellos días, debió haber sido un trabajo agotador —comentó.

—Todavía lo es —confesó él—. La única diferencia es que el procesamiento y embalaje del aceite, se realiza en instalaciones con aire acondicionado. Quizá te interese saber, que muchas casas de la región no tenían hornos debido al calor. Lo que hacían era freír la comida, por lo que el aceite de oliva era una necesidad.

Serena pensó que todo lo que le contaba Darien, sería fascinante para los grupos de turistas.

A continuación, él dirigió la camioneta a través de varios kilómetros de alineados olivos.

—La vendimia no se realiza hasta diciembre —comentó.

— ¿Utilizáis máquinas para realizarla?

—Nosotros cosechamos la aceituna «cornicabra». Debe ser recolectada a mano para crear el aceite de oliva virgen.

—¿«Cornicabra»?

—Las llamamos así, porque parecen cuernos de cabra.

—Hay tanto que aprender… Tardaría toda una vida, en conocer todo lo relacionado con tu finca.

—Así es —concedió Darien, que en aquel momento parecía estar muy distante.

Ella se sintió muy mal ya que, debido al sentimiento de culpa que tenía por el accidente, él se había tomado varios días de vacaciones para cuidarla. Y, en aquel momento, estaba ejerciendo de guía turístico. Observó cómo la llevaba hasta las edificaciones más nuevas, donde se producía el aceite aquellos días. Tuvo la sensación de que, si no hubiera ocurrido el accidente, no habría sido ni siquiera capaz de hablar con Darien por teléfono. Éste no habría tenido tiempo para ella.

Era consciente de que los grupos de turistas necesitaban cuartos de baño, así como algún lugar para protegerse del calor y tal vez aquella finca particular, no era el lugar adecuado para ello. Pensó que Darien ya lo sabía y que por eso, había insistido en que antes de hablar de negocios viera la finca, para que comprendiera por ella misma que su plan no era viable.

Cuando terminaron de ver todo el complejo se sintió muy aliviada ya que, aparte de todo lo demás, el estar en aquel espacio tan reducido junto a aquel atractivo español, le hacía ser consciente de cada masculino aspecto de éste. Decidió, que debía marcharse de allí cuanto antes.

—¿Has visto ya bastante? —le preguntó entonces él.

Serena bajó la cabeza y se preguntó qué haría Darien, si le confesara que jamás podría tener bastante de su compañía.

—He disfrutado mucho de la visita, pero te confieso que ya estoy preparada para regresar.

—Eso había pensado yo —respondió él, el cual la llevó de regreso a la vivienda principal.

Ella pensó que seguramente Darien estaba contando los minutos, para poder quedarse solo de nuevo. Mientras miraba por la ventanilla de la camioneta, sintió cómo la tensión se apoderaba del ambiente. Decidió ahorrarle el mal rato a su anfitrión y terminar con el asunto ella misma.

—Quiero darte las gracias, por haberme enseñado tu finca. Ha sido una experiencia estupenda. La próxima vez que invite a mis amigos a cenar, a mi apartamento de Nueva York, les comentaré el espléndido día que pasé aquí, mientras ellos disfrutan de la _mousse _de chocolate hecha con tu aceite de oliva «cornicabra».

Mina me ha dado la receta. No se creerán lo bueno que está.

—Eso no va a ocurrir, hasta dentro de un tiempo —respondió él, de manera desalentadora.

—Cierto —contestó Serena en voz baja. Recordó que el doctor le había advertido, que no debía viajar durante un mes. Aunque pensó, que aquello no le impedía tomar un tren hasta la encantadora ciudad de Cáceres y estar allí durante unos días…, lo que fuera con tal de evitar la tentación. Decidió, que tomaría ese tren al día siguiente.

Cuando llegaron al jardín de la casa, el sol ya no estaba sobre sus cabezas.

Habían estado de _tour _por la finca mucho más tiempo, del que a ella le había parecido. Darien aparcó la camioneta y Serena vio, a quienes seguramente eran las hijas de Rei. Éstas estaban jugando. Él no pareció percatarse de las pequeñas. Sin apagar el motor, ya que de aquella manera podían seguir aprovechando el aire acondicionado del vehículo, se giró hacia ella.

—Necesitas descansar. Dentro de poco tomaremos algo ligero para cenar y después, hablaremos de negocios.

—Darien, has estado ocupándote de mí durante los anteriores días. Te doy un millón de gracias pero, tras haber visto la finca, he comprendido que lo que te había propuesto es imposible.

—Repite eso —contestó él, con algo extraño reflejado en la voz.

—Luz de luna no es un hotel. No sé en qué estaba pensando, cuando sugerí que un autobús lleno de turistas podía parar aquí. La finca no tiene las instalaciones necesarias para que los turistas se paseen por ellas, cuando necesiten ir al cuarto de baño o beber algo —explicó Serena, negando con la cabeza—. Sencillamente, no funcionaría. Pero como eres tan generoso, me has enseñado la finca mientras sacrificabas tu tiempo. Estoy muy agradecida, Darien, pero ahora ya tengo que marcharme. Por favor, ¿podrías decirle a quien sea que va a llevarme a Madrid, que ya estoy preparada? Solamente voy a ir a refrescarme.

Tras decir aquello, sin esperar a que él respondiera, se bajó de la camioneta.

Necesitaba poner entre ambos, la mayor distancia posible.

—Hola —saludó a las niñas, al pasar junto a ellas antes de entrar en la casa. Oyó pisadas tras de sí y pensó que las pequeñas la habían seguido. Pero, cuando se giró al llegar al dormitorio, se percató de que era Darien el que estaba acompañándola.

Él cerró la puerta y se apoyó en ésta. Se quedó mirando a Serena, con un perturbador brillo en los ojos.

—¿Dónde está el fuego?

Ella tragó saliva con fuerza, incapaz de mantener aquella mirada.

—No sé a qué te refieres.

—¿Cuál es la razón por la que, repentinamente, tienes que volver a Madrid? - exigió saber Darien—. No has cenado.

—Todavía estoy llena, debido a lo mucho que comí antes. Como ya no vamos a hacer negocios, es justo para la persona que va a llevarme de vuelta, que lo haga a una hora razonable.

Él se había alejado de la puerta y estaba de pie, en medio de la habitación. Serena pensó, que era un hombre extremadamente atractivo…, lo que reforzaba su convicción, de que no podía permanecer durante más tiempo en aquella finca.

—¿Por qué crees que no vamos a hablar de negocios? —preguntó Darien.

Ella, se restregó las palmas de las manos en las caderas.

—No…no comprendo —dijo.

—Volveré en un par de minutos, para explicártelo.

En cuanto se quedó sola, como sabía que él siempre hablaba en serio, se apresuró en ir al cuarto de baño. Al salir, oyó cómo llamaban a la puerta de la habitación.

Temblorosa, abrió y vio que Rei estaba allí de pie, con una bandeja en las manos.

—El señor me ha dicho, que ponga esto en la mesa.

Serena sonrió.

—Pasa.

La muchacha se apresuró, en dejar la bandeja sobre la mesa. Miró las flores y después a Serena.

—¡Qué flores tan bonitas!

—Sí que lo son —contestó Serena, que estuvo a punto de confiarle que Darien se las había llevado al hospital. Pero, en el último segundo, decidió no hacerlo, por si acaso Rei malinterpretaba las razones—. Gracias.

La muchacha asintió con la cabeza. Sin duda, había sacado sus propias conclusiones. Al salir de la habitación se cruzó con Darien. Una vez que la puerta de ésta estuvo cerrada, él se aproximó a la mesa con una bandeja en las manos.

—Acércate a mí —dijo, dirigiéndole una miradita a Serena.

Ella pensó, que aquello no era buena idea. Darien no comprendía el efecto que la proximidad con él, estaba provocando en su cuerpo. Pero tampoco podía simplemente negarse, por lo que se acercó a la mesa. Darien separó una silla para que se sentara y, a continuación, lo hizo él mismo, en la silla que había al otro lado de la mesa.

Mina había preparado una ligera cena, consistente en una ensalada y pollo. La mayoría de los españoles no cenaban antes de las nueve, pero Serena se percató de que Darien había hecho una excepción por ella. En la bandeja también había agua helada y bebió con ansia, ya que tema mucha sed. Él observó cada movimiento que hacía.

Cuando llevaban ya un rato cenando, Darien dejó su tenedor en el plato y se echó para atrás en la silla.

—Es cierto que la finca nunca estuvo destinada a ser otra cosa, que la residencia de mi familia y nuestro lugar de trabajo. Se requerirían nuevas instalaciones, para poder satisfacer las necesidades de la clase de _tour _que propones.

—Lo sé. Me temo que, cuando vi los olivares, me emocioné demasiado y no tuve en cuenta todo lo que conllevaría mi plan —contestó ella—. Para serte sincera, me siento avergonzada.

—¿Te sorprendería saber, que eres la primera persona que me propone algo así?

—dijo él—. A mí jamás se me habría ocurrido.

—Por esa misma razón, deberías haberme dicho que mi plan no iba a funcionar y te habrías evitado la molestia, de tener que enseñarme la finca. Éste es el tercer día en el que te preocupas por mí, en vez de realizar tu trabajo.

—Digamos que me impresionó el interés y el entusiasmo que mostraste por algo, que es parte de mí. No tienes por qué sentirte avergonzada, Serena. De hecho, me has dado una idea.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó ella, sorprendida.

—No te he comentado la razón, por la que fui a Toledo el otro día —respondió

Darien.

—No, pero sí indicaste que era por algo importante.

—Efectivamente. Este ha sido, uno de los años más secos que se recuerdan. No va a llover suficiente durante los próximos meses, para llenar las reservas – comenzó a explicar él. Entonces se levantó y se acercó a la ventana—. Durante los últimos ocho meses, se han estropeado muchas cosechas e incluso hemos sufrido incendios.

—¡Qué terrible!

—Mi contable me comentó el otro día, que sería inteligente por mi parte diversificar la actividad de la finca, como medida de prevención ante otros duros momentos que estén por llegar. Aunque hemos logrado recuperarnos de la crisis, debemos estar prevenidos.

—Así que el otro día, cuando regresabas de Toledo contento, debido a que habíais salido del bache… te encontraste con una loca conductora americana en la carretera…

Serena no pudo evitar ponerse a llorar. Darien se acercó de inmediato a consolarla y la abrazó estrechamente, de la misma manera que lo habría hecho Seiya, si hubiera estado allí. Ella lloró apoyada en su pecho. Lloró por tantas cosas, que no sabía dónde terminaba un sufrimiento y comenzaba otro. De alguna manera, sin saber cómo había llegado allí, terminó tumbada en la cama. Entonces dejó de llorar y sintió cómo Darien, se sentaba junto a ella.

—Quédate tumbada —dijo él con la dulzura reflejada en la voz—. Voy a cambiarte el parche del ojo —añadió, tomando un parche nuevo que había sobre la mesilla de noche.

Con gran delicadeza, le levantó el esparadrapo húmedo que sujetaba el parche y se lo retiró.

Entonces Serena lo miró a los ojos y vio la preocupación, reflejada en éstos.

—No puedo ver nada por el ojo derecho —comentó—. ¿Todavía lo tengo?

—Voy a demostrártelo —contestó Darien, agachando la cabeza. Entonces le besó ambos ojos.

—Perdóname, por haberme derrumbado delante de ti —se disculpó ella, con voz temblorosa.

—Me alegra que lo hayas hecho. Ahora ya sé, que no eres sobrehumana. Llegué a dudarlo.

—Gracias, Darien —respondió Serena, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas de nuevo.

—Si vuelves a llorar, el nuevo parche que estoy intentando ponerte se mojará — bromeó él.

—Seré buena —aseguró ella, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

—¿Cómo lo notas? —preguntó Darien, al colocarle el parche.

—Has hecho un trabajo estupendo, doctor.

Él esbozó una sonrisa, como ninguna otra que Serena hubiera visto.

—Tus caricias son mágicas. Estoy segura, de que tus olivos te adoran —dijo ella.

Pero, a continuación, observó desilusionada, cómo la expresión de la cara de él se ensombrecía.

—¿He dicho algo inoportuno?

—No. Simplemente me has hecho recordar algo, que me decía mi padre cuando yo era pequeño.

—¿Qué te decía?

—Me decía, que los olivos estaban vivos y que fuera delicado con ellos.

—Yo creo que tenía razón.

En ese momento, entre ambos pasó algo parecido a una corriente eléctrica. Pero

Darien, se apresuró en levantarse de la cama. Comprobó la hora en su reloj, antes de mirar a Serena.

—Ahora tengo una reunión con Yaten, que no puedo posponer —explicó—.

Quédate a pasar la noche. Mañana podremos hablar, de una idea que tengo que podría ser buena para EuropaUltimate Tours y que, al mismo tiempo, podría solucionarme un problema.

Ella se sintió muy emocionada. Se moría de ganas de saber, qué tenía él en la cabeza.

—Si voy a quedarme esta noche, será mejor que telefonee al Prado Inn y que anule mi reserva.

—Tienes el teléfono justo ahí, en la mesilla de noche. Te veré por la mañana.

Buenas noches —se despidió Darien, el cual parecía complacido.

Una vez que se quedó sola, Serena telefoneó al Prado Inn, tras lo cual se puso en contacto con su hermano. Éste contestó casi de inmediato.

—Hola, Ruka. Soy yo.

—Ya era hora de que me llamaras. He telefoneado a tu hotel y allí me han dicho, que todavía no habías llegado. Deberías estar en la cama. ¿Qué ocurre?

—Estoy en la cama, sólo que no en Madrid.

—¿Dónde estás?

—Están tratándome como a una reina, en la finca Luz de Luna. Darien me ha hospedado en el dormitorio principal.

—Sere… cariño… ¿sabes lo que estás haciendo? —dijo su hermano—. ¿Está casado?

—Creo que no —respondió ella, sorprendida. Había pensado, que Haruka quería que Darien la cuidara.

—¿Quieres decir que no lo sabes?

—No, no lo sé. Y él no ha comentado nada al respecto.

—No me gusta.

—Primero me dices, que tengo que comenzar a vivir de nuevo y ahora, piensas que estoy viviendo una vida disipada. No pueden ser ambas cosas, querido hermano.

—Venga, Sere…

—Ruka, tranquilízate —interrumpió ella—. Estoy en el antiguo dormitorio de sus padres. Darien, ni siquiera duerme en la vivienda principal.

—¿A qué te refieres con eso, de vivienda principal?

—El nombre completo de Darien, es conde Darien Alexander Chiba Shields

—¿Conde? ¿Como en…?

—La aristocracia española. La finca Luz de Luna es enorme y tan fabulosa, que no podrías creértelo. Darien tiene su propia casa, junto a la vivienda principal. Incluso hay otra tercera vivienda, pero no sé quién vive allí.

—Simplemente recuerda, que él tiene la llave del lugar. El derecho de pernada, siempre estará vigente en la mente de los aristócratas.

—¡No en el siglo XXI! ¿Y no sabes que ahora mismo, soy un monstruo de un solo ojo? Por eso sé que estoy segura —contestó Serena, pensando que, además, Darien era un caballero.

—¿Cuánto tiempo vas a quedarte allí? —quiso saber Haruka, que no parecía muy convencido.

—Vamos a hablar de negocios por la mañana, tras lo cual alguien me llevará en coche a Madrid.

—¿A qué distancia está la finca de la ciudad?

—¿Qué es esto? ¿Un interrogatorio? —respondió ella, riéndose.

—Mira, Sere, acaban de operarte y no puedes regresar a casa todavía. Es normal que esté preocupado.

—Lo sé. Y me gusta que te preocupes por mí. Pero, sinceramente, estoy bien. Si quieres saber la verdad, Darien me hace sentir apreciada.

—¿Serena? ¿Cómo marcha tu recuperación? Pero dime la verdad.

—Mucho mejor de lo que esperaba.

—Está bien. Cuídate. Buenas noches.

—Te quiero. Dales muchos besos de mi parte a los niños y a Haruka.

Tras colgar el teléfono, Serena se apresuró en prepararse para acostarse. Ser guía turística le había enseñado, a ser capaz de dormir en cualquier sitio, aunque tuvo que reconocer que poder hacerlo en aquella habitación, era un privilegio…

A la mañana siguiente, mientras estaba terminándose el desayuno que le había llevado Rei al dormitorio, oyó que llamaban a la puerta. Le dio un vuelco el estómago, de sólo pensar que pudiera ser Darien.

—Pase.

—Buenos días, Serena —la saludó Mina, asomando la cabeza por la puerta.

—Buenos días, Mina.

—Darien quiere, que te reúnas con él en el salón. Yo te mostraré dónde está. Ha venido un oficial de policía, para hablar sobre el accidente de tráfico.

—Sí, me había olvidado de ello —contestó Serena. Se terminó su desayuno y siguió a Mina, hasta el salón.

Al llegar allí, observó cómo dos hombres hablaban en el centro de una sala, aún más impresionante que el dormitorio principal. Uno de los hombres llevaba un uniforme, pero ella no se fijó en él. Estaba demasiado ocupada, devorando con la mirada al increíblemente atractivo macho, que llevaba puestos unos pantalones vaqueros y una camisa… el mismo hombre, que había dominado sus sueños durante toda la noche.


	5. Chapter 5

_Capítulo 5_

A Darien se le aceleró el pulso al observar, que una figura de cabellos dorados entraba en la sala. La blusa de manga corta que llevaba Serena, así como los pantalones color caqui con los que la había combinado, delineaban su delicada figura a la perfección. La huella que había dejado en él, tras haberla abrazado el día anterior, no le había permitido descansar…

Se percató de que el oficial de policía, tampoco podía quitarle la vista de encima a ella. Éste se había quedado, también, cautivado por su feminidad.

—Este es el capitán Taylor. Quiere hacerte algunas preguntas, sobre el accidente.

—¿Cómo está, capitán? —lo saludó Serena, dándole un apretón de manos.

—No tardaremos mucho, señora. Si prefiere sentarse…

—Estoy bien.

Darien observó cómo el capitán, analizaba la belleza de su invitada con la mirada y, por alguna razón que prefería no analizar, le molestó mucho más de lo que debía haberle molestado.

—Siento que resultara herida en un ojo, pero debo confesarle que me siento muy aliviado, al ver que está tan bien —comentó el capitán.

—Gracias. El señor Chiba, es el responsable de mi rápida recuperación. Mi propia familia, no podría haberse ocupado mejor de mí…, si hubiera podido estar aquí.

Darien frunció el ceño y se preguntó, si ella conocía la precaria situación en la que se encontraba su cuñada.

—Tiene usted suerte, señora. Lo que necesito es que me explique, cómo ocurrió el accidente.

Darien escuchó, mientras Serena contaba su versión de los hechos, la cual no varió de la suya propia, salvo por el detalle de que, ella, se culpó del accidente. Alegó que había girado, demasiado bruscamente el vehículo.

El capitán de policía asintió con la cabeza y escribió un par de notas en su bloc.

—Tengo entendido que usted trabaja para EuropaUltimate Tours. ¿Por qué estaba sola en un coche de alquiler, el día del accidente?

—Cuando tengo tiempo entre algunos _tours_, voy a conocer lugares nuevos, para planear trayectos distintos que ofrecerles a los turistas.

—¿Estaba planeando hacer un _tour _aquí, en Castilla La Mancha?

—Sí.

—En esta época de sequía, el turismo es bueno para el país —respondió el capitán, sonriendo.

—En mi opinión, esta parte de España es una maravilla —comentó ella.

—Me alegra que piense así. Gracias por su tiempo, señora.

—Lo acompaño a fuera, capitán —terció entonces Darien.

Serena fue también a despedir al capitán a la puerta. Cuando éste se hubo marchado, Darien se giró hacia ella.

—Parece que has dormido bien —comentó.

—Lo he hecho —respondió Serena—. Ha sido todo un lujo, que me llevaran el desayuno a la cama.

—Pero todavía echas de menos a tu hermano —añadió él, que quería averiguar lo que verdaderamente sabía ella.

—Claro, pero no ha podido venir. Como Michiru va a dar a luz dentro de poco, Haruka tiene que estar con ella. Si mi cuñada no hubiera estado embarazada, ambos habrían venido a verme, incluso con los niños —contestó Serena—. ¿Tú tienes alguna hermana?

Aliviado, Darien se percató de que, ella, no parecía saber nada de la toxemia.

—No.

—Si la hubieras tenido, habría sido una mujer afortunada —dijo Serena, susurrando—. ¿Tienes hermanos varones?

—Tengo uno —respondió él entre dientes. Había sabido, que aquel momento llegaría.

—Siento si mí pregunta ha estado fuera de lugar —contestó ella, apartando la mirada.

—Ha sido una pregunta perfectamente normal.

—Pero preferirías no hablar sobre él.

—¿He dicho yo eso? —preguntó Darien, retándola.

—No había necesidad de que lo dijeras.

—¿Qué te gustaría saber?

—Sólo lo que tú quieras contarme —dijo Serena, encogiendo sus femeninos hombros.

—Vamos a dar un paseo por el jardín, antes de que el calor se haga demasiado intenso. Tengo que hablar de algo importante contigo —aseguró él—. ¿Tienes que ir primero a tu habitación?

—No, estoy preparada.

Darien le abrió la puerta, para que saliera al jardín y no pudo evitar, sentirse embriagado por la dulce fragancia de ella.

—¿Dónde vamos? —quiso saber Serena, una vez que ambos estuvieron fuera.

—Si te apetece, me gustaría ir a la zona donde están las edificaciones antiguas que te enseñé ayer.

—Me encantaría. Soy guía turística y no estoy acostumbrada a tanta inactividad. Será estupendo estirar las piernas.

—Mi hermano se llama Endimion —comentó Darien, mientras caminaban a lo largo de un lateral de la casa.

—¿Es más pequeño o mayor que tú?

—Más pequeño, pero sólo trece meses.

—Asumo que no vive en la finca, ¿dónde está? —preguntó ella, mientras andaban.

—Ésa es una buena pregunta.

—¿Realmente no lo sabes?

En aquel momento ambos se detuvieron y, él, miró a la mujer que estaba analizándolo detenidamente.

—Aparte de dos encuentros casuales, no he vuelto a ver a mi hermano, desde el día en el que mi esposa se fugó con él hace dos años.

Serena se quedó, profundamente impresionada.

—Tú preguntaste —dijo Darien, con una profunda seriedad reflejada en la voz.

—Así soy yo —contestó ella, criticándose a sí misma—. Imprudente.

Entonces, sin esperar a que él la acompañara, comenzó a andar de nuevo. Darien la siguió de cerca, hasta que llegaron al antiguo granero de la finca. Serena deseó estar sola.

—Yo he tenido un año más que tú, para poder cicatrizar mi herida —comentó él.

—La diferencia es que, hasta el momento en el que perdí a mi marido, estábamos felizmente casados —respondió ella—. Y todavía tengo a mi hermano, mi… mientras que el tuyo…

No pudo continuar hablando. No podía imaginarse, la magnitud del dolor de Darien. Se preguntó a sí misma, cómo podía alguien soportar aquel tipo de angustia.

Sin pensar, entró en el granero, donde pretendía recuperar la compostura. Él la siguió.

—¿Llevabais mucho tiempo casados?

—Diez meses.

Serena pensó que ninguna mujer en su sano juicio, dejaría a Darien. Se dijo a sí misma que el hermano y la ex mujer de éste, no merecían respirar el mismo aire que él.

—¿Llevabais Endimion y tú juntos el negocio?—no pudo evitar preguntar.

—Sí.

Impresionada, ella se percató de que, aparte de haber sufrido el abandono de su mujer, Darien se había quedado solo, para luchar y sacar adelante el negocio familiar.

—¿De qué querías hablar conmigo? —preguntó, intentando cambiar de asunto.

—Por mucho que me disguste la idea, de hacer algo distinto a lo que sé, debo salvaguardar el futuro de la finca, con otra fuente de ingresos —explicó él—. Aunque no hay necesidad de decir, que no será fácil —añadió—. Dime una cosa, ¿cuánta gente va normalmente, en uno de vuestros autobuses de _tour_?

—Veintiocho personas, incluidos el conductor y dos guías.

—Había pensado que serían el doble.

—La mayor parte de las compañías, sí que llevan el doble de personas, pero nuestra empresa cree que, un _tour _de lujo, debe comenzar por no llevar a mucha gente junta, para así poder ofrecerles a los clientes, una atención más personalizada.

Un grupo de veinticuatro o veinticinco personas, es mucho más manejable.

—Estas antiguas instalaciones de la finca, fueron construidas para perdurar, pero han estado vacías y sin uso durante años —comentó Darien—. He estado pensando…

—Sería perfecto utilizar estas instalaciones —susurró Serena, la cual ya había pensado en aquella posibilidad.

—Todavía no he dicho nada —respondió él, cruzándose de brazos.

—Perdóname.

—Bueno, quería preguntarte cuántas veces, durante el verano, pararía aquí uno de vuestros _tours_.

—Eso dependería, totalmente de ti —contestó ella—. Hay mucha demanda para realizar _tours _por España, por lo que podría organizar tantas paradas en la finca, como tú quisieras.

—Dame un número.

—Teniendo Madrid o Toledo como base, creo que podrían realizarse cientos en un año.

—¿Tantas? —preguntó Darien, sorprendido.

—Es posible, si haces cuatro a la semana. EuropaUltimate, es una de las compañías con más capacidad, para organizar tours.

—Tu compañía tiene la perfecta embajadora en ti, Serena.

—Gracias —dijo ella, excesivamente agradada por aquel cumplido—. Antes de que continuemos hablando, permíteme que te dé una cifra aproximada de lo que obtendrías en un año con, digamos, ciento cincuenta paradas. Así sabrás, si una aventura como ésta merece la pena.

Entonces le dijo una cifra y contuvo la respiración, en espera de una reacción.

Pero él mantuvo silencio, durante demasiado tiempo.

—¿Ni siquiera se aproxima a lo que necesitarías?

—Todo lo contrario; sería un suplemento estupendo.

—Pero… —incitó Serena, que estaba segura de que, Darien, debía tener alguna reserva.

—Estoy pensando en los meses de invierno, durante los cuales se lleva a cabo la recolecta.

—Ya he pensado en eso. Está claro, que no puedes estar pensando en los turistas, en unos momentos tan duros. La cifra que te he dado, está solamente basada en nueve meses. No he incluido diciembre, enero ni febrero.

La mirada que le dirigió él, dejó claro que estaba muy impresionado. E interesado.

—¿Vas a enseñarme el antiguo molino? —preguntó entonces, ella.

—¿También lees la mente de la gente? Estaba a punto de llevarte allí.

Ambos se dirigieron en silencio, hacia la antigua edificación. Cuando entraron en ésta, Serena pudo observar que todavía conservaban las ruedas del molino.

—¡Oh…es fantástico! —exclamó.

—Si te ha gustado esto, te impresionará mucho más lo que verás en nuestra próxima parada —aseguró Darien—. Sígueme.

Entonces la guió hasta una edificación anexa al molino, donde había una antigua prensa para las aceitunas. Ella se quedó absolutamente maravillada. La prensa estaba intacta.

—Has conservado todo, en unas condiciones estupendas. Cualquier turista que tenga el privilegio de entrar en tu finca, sentirá que ha retrocedido en la historia y no querrá marcharse. ¿Serás capaz de soportarlo?

—Supongo que tendremos que descubrirlo —contestó Darien, con algo misterioso reflejado en la mirada—. Yo me dedico a los olivos, no soy carpintero ni guía turístico. Conozco el momento exacto, en el que hay que tomar las aceitunas para sacar el aceite, pero no sabría qué hacer con estas reliquias. Tú sabes lo que necesitas y lo que funcionaría, así que te propongo que te quedes aquí unos cuantos días y me ayudes con algunas ideas. Utiliza el escritorio que hay en tu habitación y tómate todo el tiempo que necesites.

Tras sugerir aquello, él hizo una pequeña pausa.

—Mientras yo esté trabajando, considera La Rosaleda como tu casa —continuó—. Siéntete libre de pasear por la propiedad, para realizar tus planes. Si necesitas un medio de transporte, yo te lo proporcionaré. Cuando regresemos a Madrid en coche, podré prestarte toda mi atención y discutiremos tus ideas. ¿Te parece bien?

Serena pensó que le encantaría estar cuatro días más en aquella finca, antes de acudir al doctor. En realidad, sabía que debía negarse, pero le resultó imposible hacerlo. Como ya conocía el doloroso secreto de Darien, quería hacer todo lo que estuviera en su mano para ayudarlo. Sabía que él tardaría años en olvidar una tragedia como la que había sufrido pero, si podía aliviarle aunque fuera en un sentido económico, deseaba hacerlo. Se lo debía.

—Gracias, Darien. Voy a aceptar tu amable invitación ya que sí que necesito tiempo para diseñar un buen plan —contestó—. Por favor, márchate a trabajar. Yo voy a quedarme un rato por aquí.

—Si estás segura de que estarás bien…

—Te prometo que no voy a forzarme demasiado.

—Te tomo la palabra. Mina servirá la comida a mediodía. Puedes comer junto a la piscina o en tu habitación.

Serena pensó, que no parecía que él fuera a acompañarla. Se reprendió a sí misma y se dijo que, en aquel momento, Darien era su jefe, no su salvador.

—Mina y yo tenemos algo en común, ya que a ambas nos gusta cocinar. Me gustaría aprender algunos trucos de ella. Es toda una profesional.

—Le haré llegar tus comentarios —contestó él, esbozando una preciosa sonrisa—. Le encantarán, sobre todo ya que tiene muy buena opinión de ti. Hasta luego, Serena.

Darien se alejó y ella se quedó observando, cómo lo hacía. Con cada paso que daba él, le dolía el corazón, al pensar en lo mucho que debía haber sufrido.

Se preguntó a sí misma, qué clase de mujer heriría a Darien de aquella manera.

Éste era un hombre muy noble y profundo, por lo que no podía comprender que su mujer, no lo hubiera amado con locura. Era cierto que algunas personas tenían aventuras, pero no como aquélla…

Traicionado de la peor manera posible, él no había permitido que aquello le destrozara la vida, sino que había seguido adelante y había protegido su patrimonio.

Tras estudiar de nuevo la prensa de aceitunas, salió de la edificación y comenzó a caminar sin rumbo fijo. Antes de darse cuenta, llegó al granero. El carruaje que había dentro de éste, la atrajo hacia la edificación. Se preguntó si Darien, habría montado en él alguna vez con su familia.

Entonces subió al carruaje y se preguntó, cómo sería dar un paseo en éste junto a Darien. Mientras estaba fantaseando con aquello, oyó unas risitas. Miró hacia la puerta del granero y vio a las dos hijas de Rei. Las niñas estaban mirándola fijamente.

—Subid y sentaos conmigo —les dijo a las pequeñas, sonriendo.

Las nietas de Mina, se apresuraron en subir al carruaje. Se sentaron frente a Serena.

—¿Cuál de vosotras es Hotaru?

La niña mayor pareció sorprendida, ante el hecho de que Serena supiera su nombre. Levantó la mano como si estuviera en el colegio.

—Entonces tú debes ser Saory —comentó Serena, mirando a la niña pequeña.

—Sí.

—¿Queréis que le pidamos a Darien, que nos lleve a dar una vuelta en esta maravilla?

Las pequeñas, que eran adorables, se miraron entre sí con los ojos como platos.

—¿Nunca habéis montado en el carruaje? —preguntó Serena.

Ambas niñas negaron con la cabeza.

—¿Por qué no?

Hotaru y Saory se encogieron de hombros.

—¿Tiene caballos Darien?

—Sí —contestó Hotaru—. Los guarda en su trabajo.

—Ah. Entonces se lo pediré esta noche. ¿Os gustaría?

Las amplias sonrisas que esbozaron las pequeñas, dejaron clara su respuesta.

—Mamá nos dijo que viniéramos a buscarte. La comida está preparada.

Sorprendida, Serena comprobó la hora en su reloj de muñeca y se percató, de que había estado de paseo mucho más tiempo del que había creído.

—Pues vamos —dijo.

Las pequeñas se bajaron del carruaje y ella las siguió. Cuando llegaron a la puerta del granero, tomó a ambas hermanas de la mano. Lo hizo sin pensar, ya que le recordaban a su propia familia. Las niñas parecían contentas y las tres se dirigieron hacia la casa principal.

—¿Os gustaría comer conmigo en mi habitación? —les preguntó Serena, cuando llegaron al vestíbulo.

Emocionadas, Hotaru y Saory asintieron con la cabeza y corrieron a pedirle permiso a su madre. Serena se apresuró en ir a su dormitorio, para echarse las gotas.

Al poco rato apareció Rei, con una bandeja para ella… seguida de sus hijas, las cuales llevaban sus propias bandejas.

—¿Te importa si comen conmigo? —le preguntó Serena.

—No, no. Están muy emocionadas.

—Yo también. No sabes, lo mucho que echo de menos a mi familia.

—Desde luego.

—¿Te gustaría a ti, comer también con nosotras?

—Hoy no puedo, pero gracias de todas maneras —contestó Rei, antes de despedirse con la mano de sus hijas y marcharse de la habitación.

A continuación, las pequeñas y Serena se acercaron a la mesa amarilla. Hotaru y Saory hablaban muchísimo y su presencia fue muy reconfortante.

Al no poder Serena, evitar que Darien se apoderara de sus pensamientos, se levantó de la silla y se acercó a su maleta, para tratar de distraerse. Decidió darles a las nietas de Mina, los regalos que había comprado para sus sobrinos, ya que no iba a ver a éstos durante un tiempo. Entonces sacó el pequeño reproductor de CDs portátil, que había adquirido en una tienda, junto con algunos CDs. Eligió uno de dibujos animados y lo introdujo en el reproductor. Las pequeñas se quedaron tan maravilladas, ante la encantadora historia de la película que, absortas, apenas probaron bocado. Cuando su madre fue a buscarlas, le suplicaron que las dejara quedarse hasta que vieran todo el film.

—Las enviaré contigo cuando termine —le prometió Serena—. Mientras tanto, permíteme que te ayude a llevar esto a la cocina.

Pero Rei se negó e insistió en hacerlo ella misma.

Al finalizar la película, las niñas no querían marcharse. Pero estaban demasiado bien educadas, como para discutir. Serena les dio el reproductor, así como los demás CDs, para que se los quedaran y las invitó a comer con ella junto a la piscina, al día siguiente. Como en los colegios estaban de vacaciones, disfrutaría mucho de la compañía de las pequeñas.

Emocionadas, Hotaru y Saory emitieron unos pequeños grititos de alegría, antes de marcharse.

Sorprendida, Serena sintió que tenía sueño y decidió que no le vendría mal dormir un poco. Una vez que se despertó, trabajó en algunas ideas que tenía, tras lo cual se dirigió a la cocina para la cena. Como los hombres trabajaban hasta tarde, sólo encontró en la sala a Mina, Rei y a las niñas. Junto a ellas, se sentó a cenar.

Cuando hubo terminado, regresó a su dormitorio para mandarle un mail a Haruka y Michiru. Estaba a punto de mandarlo, cuando llamaron a su puerta. Pensando que eran las niñas, las invitó a entrar.

—Buenas tardes, Serena.

—Darien… —dijo ella, preguntándose por qué cada vez que volvía a verlo tras una pequeña separación, se le revolucionaba el corazón.

Él se apoyó en el marco de la puerta. Tenía la camisa manchada de sudor.

Obviamente, acababa de terminar una dura jornada de trabajo. Estaba extremadamente atractivo.

—Me han dicho, que te gustaría dar un paseo en carruaje —comentó—. ¿Te parece bien que lo hagamos mañana por la tarde?

—Sólo si no supone un inconveniente.

—Me vendrá bien distraerme un poco —aseguró Darien—. Os veré a las niñas y a ti a las siete, en el jardín —añadió, desapareciendo a continuación.

Al día siguiente por la tarde, Hotaru, Saory y Serena esperaron junto a la fuente, a que apareciera el carruaje. Esta última, por supuesto, a quien realmente estaba esperando era a Darien.

Hotaru debió oír el sonido de los caballos acercándose, en el mismo momento en el que lo hizo Serena. Saory comenzó a dar saltitos de alegría.

Según le había contado Mina a Serena, el carruaje no había salido del granero, desde la muerte de la madre de Darien.

Repentinamente, un precioso grupo de caballos blancos con manchas negras, apareció delante de ellas. Éstos tiraban del carruaje e iban adornados, con arreos de cuero.

Nicolas, el marido de Rei, estaba sentado junto a Darien, el cual llevaba las riendas de los animales. Paco estaba sentado en la parte trasera del carruaje. Serena se sintió muy emocionada, ya que aquél era un momento increíble para ella. Tras haber pasado un año llorando la muerte de su difunto esposo, se dio cuenta de que había logrado dejar el dolor a un lado.

Por primera vez desde la muerte de Seiya, se sintió viva. Realmente viva.

Al acercar Darien los caballos a ellas, la penetrante oscura mirada de éste se encontró con la suya.

Andrew se bajó del carruaje, cuando los caballos se detuvieron y ayudó a sus nietas a subir, tras lo cual volvió a montarse él mismo. Mina y Rei, que habían estado esperando a cierta distancia, se acercaron y los siguieron. Serena tomó algunas fotografías, antes de subir la última al carruaje. Se alegró de haber elegido ponerse aquella tarde unos pantalones blancos y una blusa verde, ya que no tendría que preocuparse por si se le levantaba el dobladillo de ninguna falda o vestido. Se sentó junto a Saory y Hotaru.

—¿Ya os habéis subido todos? —preguntó entonces Darien, mirando para atrás.

Serena no podía dejar de mirarlo. No importaba que él estuviera vestido, con una camisa blanca y pantalones vaqueros, como los demás trabajadores. Darien destacaba.

—¡Vamos! —exclamó un entusiasmado Andrew.

Las siguientes horas fueron inolvidables. Darien dirigió los caballos hacia los olivares más antiguos de la finca, que estaban en una zona absolutamente preciosa.

La atmósfera festiva que se había creado, provocó que las niñas comenzaran a cantar y, mientras se ponía el sol, todos los demás se unieron a ellas. Serena no se sabía las canciones, pero no importaba ya que desafinaba mucho. Aun así, le encantó disfrutar de la sensual voz de barítono de Darien. Deseó que aquel paseo en carruaje, no terminara nunca. Las pequeñas tampoco querían que finalizara y lo dejaron muy claro, al protestar cuando comenzaron a regresar.

Ella no había experimentado desde hacía mucho tiempo, aquella sensación de unión familiar y se lo dejó saber a Darien al bajarse del carruaje, cuando llegaron al jardín de la casa principal.

—Me alegro de que hayas disfrutado —contestó él, mirándola fijamente.

Sentado en el carruaje con el brillo reflejado en su negro pelo ondulado, Darien no podía hacerse idea de lo atractivo que estaba. Era la personificación de la fortaleza masculina y del orgullo español. Dolía simplemente mirarlo.

—Nunca olvidaré nada, del tiempo que he pasado aquí —aseguró Serena, con voz temblorosa.

—¡Gracias, Darien! —gritaron las niñas.

Él esbozó una preciosa sonrisa, tras lo cual se alejó en el carruaje con los otros dos hombres.

Serena sabía que Darien tardaría un tiempo, en volver a meter el carruaje en el granero y en llevar los caballos a los establos. Pensó que seguramente no volvería a verlo de nuevo, hasta el día siguiente por la tarde, lo que suponía una larga espera.

Él vivía en la casa que quedaba al norte de la finca y no era probable, que lo viera hasta aquel momento.

Se preguntó si la ex esposa de Darien y éste, habrían vivido en la casa principal, hasta que ella destrozó sus vidas.

Tuvo que reconocer, que ansiaba estar en compañía de aquel particular conde.

Anhelaba su presencia. Cuando él entraba en una sala, cargaba el ambiente de electricidad. Ella se alteraba, de la cabeza a los pies.

Decidió que, hasta el momento en el que Darien la llevara al Prado Inn, tras la visita que tenía que realizar al doctor Metalia, no iba a pensar demasiado, en cómo iba a sentirse al verlo marchar. Si finalmente, su compañía hacía negocios con aquel increíblemente atractivo español, estaba claro que mantendría el contacto con él por teléfono o Internet. Pero no volvería a hospedarse como invitada, en aquella casa. Ya no tendría acceso a Darien, de la misma manera. Le destrozaba saberlo, ya que se había enamorado perdidamente de él…


	6. Chapter 6

_Capítulo 6_

Darien se percató de que, la sala de espera de la consulta del doctor Metalia, estaba llena de pacientes con parches en los ojos. Según parecía, aquél era el día en el que el doctor realizaba las revisiones, a los operados de cataratas, todos ellos mucho mayores que Serena. Él mismo, la había llevado a Madrid aquella mañana temprano, para asegurarse de que no llegaba tarde, a su cita con el doctor.

Finalmente, resultó que llegaron pronto. La acompañó a la única silla vacía, que había en la sala y permaneció de pie a su lado, hasta que la gente comenzó a marcharse.

Serena tenía un aspecto muy fresco e increíblemente atractivo. Se había puesto un bonito vestido de tirantes color melocotón combinado con una chaqueta de manga corta. Durante el trayecto en coche desde la finca, Darien había sabido que la emoción que había mostrado ella ante las ideas que le había ido comentando sobre los _tours_, sólo escondía una gran ansiedad, ansiedad que había ido creciendo desde el accidente.

Cuando se había encontrado con él, delante de la casa principal a las ocho de la mañana, había llevado consigo su maleta. El primer instinto de Darien había sido quitársela y volver a meterla en la vivienda, pero se contuvo. No quería disgustarla, ya que aquél era un día muy importante.

Sin decir una palabra, colocó la maleta en el maletero de su coche y decidió esperar a que salieran de la consulta del doctor, antes de discutir el futuro de ella…

—¿Señora Tsukino? Venga conmigo, por favor.

La sala de espera se había quedado vacía y había llegado el turno de Serena.

Tanto si ésta quería como si no, Darien la siguió hasta una sala que había al final del pasillo. Mientras la enfermera la ayudaba a sentarse en la camilla, él se sentó en una silla que había en la habitación.

—El doctor Metalia, vendrá ahora mismo.

En cuanto la enfermera salió por la puerta, Serena miró a Darien.

—Ya ha llegado el momento —comentó.

Él se sintió muy aliviado, al no haberle dicho ella que quería estar sola.

—¿Te dije que la última vez que me eché las gotas, no podía ver nada? —le preguntó Serena, la cual se había mentalizado para lo peor.

—Eso fue hace cuatro días y desde entonces, la herida se habrá curado mucho—contestó Darien.

—Pase lo que pase, gracias por acompañarme en este momento —ofreció ella.

—¿Dónde podría estar si no?

—En el trabajo.

—Hoy no.

Antes de que él pudiera decir nada más, la puerta de la sala se abrió y entró el doctor Metalia.

—Señora Tsukino. ¿Ha pasado ya una semana? —dijo el doctor, asintiendo con la cabeza ante Darien a continuación.

—¿Cómo está, doctor? —contestó Serena.

—Lo sabré cuando retire el parche y sepa, qué está ocurriendo ahí dentro.

Levante ligeramente la cabeza.

Con un gran coraje, ella hizo lo que el doctor le había ordenado. Darien sintió, cómo la adrenalina le recorría el cuerpo y observó, cómo el oftalmólogo le quitaba el parche a Serena…

—¡Oh! —exclamó ella—. ¡Puedo ver!

A Darien se le aceleró el pulso. Aquellas palabras, eran las más dulces que jamás había oído.

—Eso está bien —comentó el doctor—. ¿Cuánto puede ver exactamente?

—En el centro veo borroso, pero por los lados perfectamente.

—¿Cómo de borroso?

—Umm… como si mirara, a través de un trozo de papel celofán arrugado.

El doctor asintió con la cabeza.

—Está bien —dijo, acercando el equipo para analizar el interior del ojo—.Ahora permítame que eche un vistazo por dentro —añadió, colocando la barbilla de Serena en el poyete del aparato—. Mire hacia el frente e intente no parpadear.

Mientras ella cooperaba y seguía las instrucciones del doctor, Darien contuvo la respiración a la espera del dictamen final.

Cuando terminó de examinarle el ojo, el doctor apartó el equipo.

—¿Dejaré de ver borroso? —quiso saber Serena, con la esperanza reflejada en la voz.

—La parte de visión que tiene borrosa, no mejorará. Es un daño permanente.

Permanente…

Darien gimió.

—Tiene una afección que consiste en que, el cristal afectó a la retina y dejó parte de ésta sin visión.

—Comprendo.

—Con el tiempo, se acostumbrará a ello —continuó el doctor—. Si el conde no hubiera actuado tan rápido como hizo, la hemorragia interna podría haber afectado a todo el ojo. Sinceramente, no pensé que su visión periférica se salvaría. Ello implica que su ojo derecho, no será dominante y eso es algo muy bueno.

—Lo es —respondió ella—. Gracias por salvar lo que ha podido, doctor.

—De nada. Sólo tiene que seguir llevando el parche por las noches, para proteger el ojo mientras duerme. Continúe con las gotas durante tres semanas más.

Después quiero volver a verla.

Tras un momento de silencio, Serena recordó algo.

—¿Puedo lavarme ya el pelo?

El doctor se rió.

—Sí, si lo hace otra persona por usted. Dentro de tres semanas, podrá volver a su vida normal y no tendrá que llevar el parche. Cuando salgan, concierte una cita con la recepcionista.

Ella asintió con la cabeza. Darien le dio un apretón de manos al doctor, tras lo cual se giró para ayudar a Serena a bajar de la camilla. Pero cuando ésta puso los pies en el suelo, sintió que no podía soltarla. La acercó hacia sí y hundió los labios en su pelo.

—Eres la mujer más valiente, que jamás he conocido. ¡Gracias a Dios que puedes seguir viendo algo por ese ojo!

Ella le acarició el pecho, por debajo de la chaqueta de su traje. Él sintió, como si el fuego le estuviera recorriendo las venas.

—Si no hubiera sido por ti… —comentó Serena, poniéndose de puntillas.

Entonces le dio un delicado beso en los labios—. Gracias, mi querido Darien.

Aquello no era bastante. Él quería besarla apasionadamente, pero ella se apartó de su lado.

—Tenemos que ponernos en marcha —comentó, tomando el parche. Lo metió en su bolso—. A ti, te queda mucho trayecto de regreso a la finca.

Darien eligió mantener silencio, durante un poco más de tiempo y la siguió al salir de la sala. En recepción, Serena acordó una nueva cita con el doctor. La recepcionista, le entregó un par de gafas de sol desechables.

—Utilícelas si hay demasiada luz.

—Gracias.

Él se percató de que ella no se las puso. Entonces la tomó por el codo y la guió hacia la salida. Pero, en cuanto estuvieron en la calle, Serena se detuvo. Darien la abrazó por la cintura, temeroso de que se sintiera mareada.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Na… nada —contestó ella, tartamudeando—. Siento si te he asustado. Pero sin el parche, es como ver todo en tecnicolor tras haber estado acostumbrada al blanco y negro.

—Tardarás un tiempo en habituarte a ello.

Serena asintió con la cabeza y se puso las gafas de sol.

—¿Mejor? —preguntó él.

—Mucho mejor —respondió ella, riéndose—. Es irónico, ¿no te parece? Yo había estado rezando para poder ser capaz de ver, aunque fuera un poquito. Uno no se da cuenta de todo lo que absorbe la visión de un ojo, hasta que no la pierde.

Aquel comentario, le llegó a Darien al corazón. La abrazó estrechamente por la cintura, antes de soltarla. Entonces, ambos se dirigieron al aparcamiento del edificio y él la ayudó a sentarse en el coche, tras lo cual subió él mismo al vehículo.

—Sé que quieres telefonear a tu hermano, para contarle las buenas noticias — comentó, mirándola—. Pero antes de que lo hagas, quiero pedirte un favor.

—Después de todo lo que has hecho por mí, ¿cómo podría negarme?

—Quédate en la finca, hasta tu próxima cita con el doctor —le pidió Darien, mirando el atractivo perfil de ella.

—No…no podría hacerlo.

—¿Por qué no?

—Ya has hecho demasiado por mí —contestó Serena.

—No has escuchado todo lo que tengo que decirte.

—Perdona —se disculpó ella, nerviosa—. Por favor, dime lo que ibas a decir.

—Tus ideas para reformar las edificaciones antiguas de la finca, son estupendas. Como todavía no puedes regresar a tu trabajo como guía turística, me gustaría que le expusieras tus ideas, al contratista de obras con el que me he puesto en contacto. Si en la misma finca le explicas lo que tienes en mente, será capaz de comprenderlo mejor.

Incrédula, Serena lo miró con las gafas de sol puestas. Darien se percató de que, con o sin éstas, ella le dejaba sin aliento.

—Yo tengo mucho trabajo que realizar, ahora mismo y no podré ocuparme de ello —continuó diciendo—. Me tranquilizaría mucho, saber que tú estás supervisando un proyecto, que tiene el potencial de crear dinero para ambos. Confío en ti.

Tras decir aquello pensó que, tal vez, si conseguía que Serena se involucrara lo suficiente en el proyecto, ésta quizá incluso se olvidaría de echar de menos a su difunto marido, durante una parte del día. No era tan tonto como para creer que, sólo porque ella no hablaba de Seiya, éste no ocupaba su mente constantemente.

Cuando él mismo se había enamorado de su ex mujer, había creído que ningún otro hombre, había amado de una manera más completa. Y cuando Endimion y ella se habían fugado juntos, había pensado seriamente que iba a morir. Pero en aquel momento se sintió muy sorprendido, ante el miedo que le embargó, en espera de la respuesta de Serena…

Serena tuvo que esforzarse, para poder mantener controladas sus emociones. No podía creer que, Darien, le hubiera pedido que se quedara en la finca, hasta su próxima cita con el doctor. Sabía perfectamente que no la necesitaba, para llevar a cabo la reforma, por lo que no comprendía, por qué quería seguir hospedándola.

Lo que sí que sabía era, lo que ella quería que significara aquello, pero, simplemente, se engañaría a sí misma si se permitía creer, que él tenía algún interés personal en ella.

Pensó que, en realidad, sólo había una explicación.

Ésta consistía en que, a Darien, le había parecido buena su idea de la reforma y, como ya había sido traicionado, por dos personas a las que había amado muchísimo, quería trabajar directamente con ella y no con un extraño.

—Gracias por tu generosidad, Darien —contestó, intentando controlar su emoción—. Sí que me gustaría estar cerca para observar los cambios, por lo que aceptaré tu oferta. Con una condición.

—Dime.

—Cuando el constructor no me necesite, quiero poder ayudar en la casa o en otro sitio de la finca. Así que, por favor, encuentra algo que pueda hacer. De esa manera, sentiré que no estoy aprovechándome de ti.

—De acuerdo. ¿Qué crees que te gustaría hacer?

—Lo que sea.

Darien se rió.

—Vamos a celebrar las buenas noticias, con una comida. ¿Has comido alguna vez, en la Taberna Los Cabales? Está en la plaza de Santa Ana.

—No. Las pocas veces que uno de nuestros _tours _ha venido a Madrid, hemos comido en Zalacaín.

—Ése es un restaurante muy bueno para llevar a un grupo. La Taberna es mucho más íntima y sirven unas tapas excelentes.

—Me encantaría ir —contestó Serena, que estaba deseando estar con él, sin importar el lugar.

—Será mejor que te abroches el cinturón de seguridad —dijo entonces Darien, arrancando el coche.

—No me olvidaría de hacerlo, ya que me salvó la vida —respondió ella, apresurándose en hacerlo—. Voy a telefonear a mi hermano —añadió, abriendo su bolso.

—Seguro que está esperando tu llamada.

Serena sacó su teléfono móvil y marcó el número de Haruka, mientras salían del aparcamiento.

—¿Serena? —dijo su hermano, tras contestar al teléfono casi de inmediato.

—¡Tengo muy buenas noticias, querido hermano! Puedo ver por el ojo que resultó herido. Hay una pequeña zona dañada, por la que veo borroso. No mejorará, pero el resto está perfecto. He tenido mucha suerte.

Demasiado emocionado, Ruka mantuvo silencio durante unos segundos.

—Me gustaría poder hablar durante más tiempo… —continuó ella, aprovechando el silencio—, pero hay otro paciente esperando, para entrar en la consulta del doctor. Vuelve a dormir. Esta noche te telefoneo. Hasta luego. Te quiero.

Tras colgar el teléfono, Serena supo que Darien habría escuchado la pequeña mentira que le había dicho a su hermano, para hacerle creer que todavía estaba en la consulta del doctor. Pero pensó que era mejor así. No quería que su anfitrión descubriera, la verdadera opinión de Haruka sobre todo aquello. Ya le habían hecho demasiado daño y sólo quería protegerlo.

Una vez que llegaron a la Taberna, se sentaron en una mesa de la terraza. Un camarero les acercó la carta y tomó nota, de lo que querían para beber.

—Me gustaría tomar un zumo de naranja —dijo ella—. Esta mañana no he desayunado.

—Yo tampoco desayuné —confesó Darien. A continuación, se dirigió al camarero—. Tráiganos entonces dos vasos de zumo de naranja y una bandeja, con un surtido de tapas.

El hombre asintió con la cabeza y se retiró. Allí sentada, Serena se dio cuenta de que amaba mucho a Darien. Se quedó mirándolo…

—¿Qué piensas? —preguntó repentinamente él.

Ruborizada, ella se percató de que, Darien, se había dado cuenta de que estaba mirándolo.

—Ésta es la primera vez, que he tenido una oportunidad de mirarte con ambos ojos.

Él se echó para atrás en la silla. Estaba increíblemente atractivo, vestido con un traje gris claro. Había combinado éste, con una camisa de un gris más oscuro.

—¿Te doy miedo?

Serena sonrió. Sí, en realidad sí que le daba miedo, debido al deseo que había despertado en ella.

—Todavía no he salido corriendo, ¿verdad? —bromeó, para disimular lo que en realidad sentía.

En aquel preciso momento, llegó el camarero para servirles.

—¡Buen provecho! —les deseó el hombre, antes de marcharse a atender otra mesa.

—Prueba esto primero —sugirió Darien, acercándole a ella un plato de bacalao.

A Serena le encantó. Tras el bacalao, probó el salmón ahumado, las gambas, los cangrejos y la tortilla de patata que habían pedido. Todo estaba riquísimo.

—Menos mal, que no voy a quedarme en Madrid durante las próximas tres semanas, ya que podría engordar muchísimo si comiera aquí todos los días —comentó. De hecho, había tenido una idea, pero le pareció demasiado pronto para comentarla con él.

—Puedo percibir que tienes algo en mente, Serena. ¿Te gustaría contarme qué es?

Darien tenía la asombrosa capacidad, de adivinar su estado de ánimo. No la dejaría tranquila, hasta que no obtuviera respuestas.

—Estas tapas… —comenzó a decir ella—. Estoy segura de que Mina sabe hacerlas y podría enseñarme.

—Sí —contestó él.

—Lo que voy a contarte ahora es sólo una idea, así que no te enfades conmigo.

Tal vez implique una gran inversión, pero sólo temporalmente. Es una gran idea.

¿Qué te parecería si convertimos el granero en un bar de tapas, abierto al público, además de a los grupos de turistas de nuestros _tours_? Sería el bar de tapas, más fabuloso de toda España. ¡Podríamos llamarlo Santo Toledo!

Darien no pudo evitar comenzar a reírse… así como tampoco pudo evitarlo Serena.

—Es una vieja expresión que utilizamos los americanos, cuando estamos estupefactos ante algo extraordinario. Teniendo en cuenta que vives tan cerca de Toledo, creo que quedaría muy bien.

—¿Hay algo más que no me hayas comentado, acerca de esta visión? —quiso saber él.

—Bueno, también estaba pensando que, durante los fines de semana, podrías ofrecer entretenimiento. El suelo del granero, sería perfecto para bailar flamenco y la gente que quisiera, podría pagar por un paseo en carruaje. Lo perfecto de todo ello es, que podrías abrir la vieja puerta que hay junto a la carretera, la que me dijiste que lleva cerrada mucho tiempo. Si se utilizara esa puerta, la gente podría acceder al bar y a las zonas de recreo, sin tener que pasar ni aproximarse a tus residencias privadas.

Al percatarse de que Darien no la interrumpía, ella se animó a continuar.

—La edificación donde está la prensa de aceitunas, podría convertirse en una tienda, donde vender tu fabuloso producto. Incluso podrías imprimir unos pequeños folletos, donde se explicara que las tapas se cocinan con el aceite de oliva de Luz de Luna. Sería el lugar de mayor interés turístico, de toda Castilla La Mancha.

Él mantuvo silencio durante mucho tiempo, tal y como había esperado Serena.

—Como ya te había dicho, es una gran idea —comentó ella, colocando su servilleta sobre la mesa—. Podemos marcharnos cuando quieras.

—¿No quieres tomar postre? —preguntó Daren.

—Después de haberme tomado este delicioso zumo de naranja, no podría.

—Quizá yo pueda hacerte cambiar de idea —dijo él, dejando unos cuantos billetes sobre la mesa—. Marchémonos —añadió, ignorando las numerosas miradas femeninas, que lo estaban devorando.

Entonces guió a Serena a una pastelería, que había al otro lado de la plaza.

Fue un error entrar. Mientras a ella se le hacía la boca agua, al observar los maravillosos dulces que había en la tienda, Darien compró dos pastelillos que parecían deliciosos.

—Sé que en los Estados Unidos tenéis mazapán, pero jamás habrás probado uno como lo hacen aquí.

—En ese caso, ¿por qué no compramos, para los trabajadores de la finca? Me gustaría invitarles.

Él no interfirió cuando Serena sacó de su bolso, suficientes euros para pagar por los seis dulces más que quería llevarse.

Tras darle las gracias a la dependienta, ella se giró hacia Darien, el cual estaba disfrutando de su postre e insistió en que ella hiciera lo mismo. Como Serena tenía el bolso en una mano y en la otra los pastelitos, él le acercó su dulce a los labios. A ella no le quedó otra opción, más que dar un bocado y sintió cómo Darien, le rozaba los labios con los dedos. Aturdida, no pudo evitar que el deseo le recorriera el cuerpo.

—No quiero más —dijo, riéndose.

Pensó que la sonrisa de él dejaba claro, que estaba disfrutando de aquello. Al igual que ella.

Por primera vez desde el accidente, estaba comenzando a comprender la preocupación de su hermano. Más que por los motivos que tuviera Darien para ayudarla, Haruka estaba preocupado por su corazón; no quería que resultase herida.

Comenzó a seguir a Darien fuera del local, pero éste se detuvo repentinamente, lo que provocó que chocara contra él y que se le cayera la bolsa con los dulces al suelo.

Al agacharse para tomarla, miró para arriba y vio a un hombre de pie fuera de la pastelería… un hombre que se parecía ligeramente a Darien.

—Endimion —dijo entonces Darien.

A continuación, la abrazó estrechamente por la cintura y ambos salieron del local. Pasaron junto al hermano de él sin detenerse y se dirigieron al coche, que habían dejado aparcado en una de las esquinas de la plaza. Tras ayudarla a subir al vehículo, Darien hizo lo mismo a su vez. Pero en vez de arrancar el motor, se quedó sentado en el asiento del conductor, en completo silencio.

Serena deseó consolarlo y colocó una mano, sobre la que él tenía en la palanca de cambios.

No supo cuánto tiempo pasó, hasta que Darien tomó su mano y le dio un beso en la palma. La debilidad se apoderó de su cuerpo. Cuando finalmente él le soltó la mano, arrancó el coche y salieron de la ciudad, en completo silencio.

* * *

**primero q nada les queria deciar un feliz año nuevo a todas, q lo pasen bien junto a sus familias y amigos...(ando media floja de palabras XD)**

**también si existe algun error en los personajes (tipico de mi) perdonenme, no eh revisado la carpeta donde esta este libro en meses x lo que no se como esta u.u**

**besos besos**

**Fer**


	7. Chapter 7

_Capítulo 7_

—Me has incitado a pensar —fue lo primero que dijo Darien, tras salir de la ciudad.

—¿Sí? —contestó Serena, aliviada al percatarse de que él parecía recuperado, del duro momento que había vivido de imprevisto.

—Si lleváramos a cabo la mayor parte de tus sugerencias, ¿estarías dispuesta a pedir un periodo de excedencia en el trabajo, hasta que comience la recolecta?

A ella se le aceleró el pulso. No podía creer que Darien quisiera, que se quedara en la finca hasta diciembre.

—¿Para hacer qué?—preguntó, forzándose en controlar el temblor de su voz.

—Para encargarte del bar de tapas y de la tienda de regalos. He investigado acerca de EuropaUltimate Tours. Sus _tours _son estupendos. El señor Neflyte habla maravillas de ti.

—¿Cuándo has hablado con él? —quiso saber Serena, sorprendida.

—Ayer.

—¡Apenas me conoce! —espetó ella.

—Un director que merece la pena, siempre realiza un estudio concienzudo de sus empleados. Tanto tu jefa directa, Beryl Youmas, como él, están muy contentos contigo.

—Probablemente, simplemente sientan pena por mí y estaban siendo diplomáticos —susurró Serena.

—Tu intachable expediente laboral, de seis años con la empresa, habla por sí solo.

Ella estaba demasiado aturdida por aquella oferta, como para contestar.

—Con tu capacidad de tratar con la gente y tu habilidad de hablar, en varios idiomas, serías un miembro estupendo para nuestro proyecto —continuó Darien—. En vez de ir en autobús durante días y días, podrías concentrar aquí tus esfuerzos.

—Estás asustándome —comentó Serena.

—¿Por qué? Después de todo, esto es idea tuya.

—No… no sé si podría hacerlo —dijo ella, tartamudeando. Pensó que si se quedaba tanto tiempo en la finca, Darien y ella estarían juntos cada día… y cada noche.

—Comprendo. Tal vez no te guste la idea de trabajar en un sitio fijo, ya que estás acostumbrada a viajar constantemente. Si va a afectarte mucho, seré la última persona que trate de retenerte.

—No es por eso que tengo dudas —contestó Serena.

—Entonces, significa que no puedes ver tan bien por ese ojo, como has fingido.

—No, Darien…

—¿No, qué?

—No comprendes —respondió ella—. Cuando oíste mi propuesta por primera vez, pensaste en añadir unos cuantos cuartos de baño y en reformar uno de los edificios antiguos, para ofrecerles allí algo de beber a los turistas. Entonces te he contado mis nuevas ideas, pero me he olvidado de que todo ello requiere mucho más dinero. No querría que nada marchara mal para ti.

—Así que estás diciendo, que lo que ocurre es que estás preocupada por mí, ¿no es así?

—Efectivamente.

—¿Entonces, por qué no te quedas en la finca y me ayudas? Con un proyecto como éste, dos cabezas pensantes son mejor que una.

Serena pensó que si Darien supiera lo mucho que lo amaba, daría media vuelta con el coche y la llevaría de regreso a Madrid.

—Mira, cuando lleguemos a la finca, voy a mandarle un _mail _a Beryl. Si ella está de acuerdo, haré todo lo que pueda para lograr que este proyecto funcione.

—Entonces, está garantizado —respondió él con la satisfacción reflejada en la voz.

Tras un momento de silencio, Serena sintió cómo Darien la miraba.

—Te has quedado muy callada. No tengas miedo de echar una cabezadita. Hoy ha sido un día difícil.

—Para ti también —comentó ella.

—No te preocupes. Aunque mi hermano vendió su parte de los olivares, me he encontrado con él en varias ocasiones, durante mis visitas a Toledo.

—¿Vendió su parte de los olivares? —dijo Serena, impresionada—. ¿Cómo pudo hacer algo así?

—No lo sé.

Al haber visto ella misma, la expresión que había esbozado Endimion al haber visto a su hermano, estaba segura de que éste estaba lleno de remordimientos. Parecía haberle estado suplicando a Darien con la mirada…, pero se preguntó el qué. Tal vez quería que lo perdonara, o simplemente una oportunidad para hablar.

—¿A quién le vendió su parte?

—A un buitre que ha estado deseando que, Luz de luna, quebrara. Planeo comprarle su parte, algún día en el futuro.

—¿Eran vuestras partes iguales?

—Sí. Mi hermano, todavía es propietario de la casa que hay al sur del jardín.

Hace dos años, le pedí a Rei el favor de que fuera a vivir allí con su familia, para que la vivienda no quedara en desuso, hasta que Endimion decida qué va a hacer con ella.

—Así que, junto con el hermano que te había ayudado en la finca, también perdiste la mitad de los ingresos, ¿no es así? —supuso Serena, impresionada.

—Efectivamente, pero en dos años he sido capaz de pagar el préstamo, que nuestro padre había pedido tiempo atrás.

—¡No puedo permitir, que pidas otro préstamo! —exclamó ella—. ¡No permitiré que lo hagas!

—El dinero que hay que invertir, no es tanto y ya he hablado con el constructor.

Aunque mi padre no se dio cuenta en su momento, tomó una decisión equivocada en los negocios. Lo hemos pagado caro, pero esta nueva aventura no es lo mismo.

Serena se quedó mirándolo fijamente.

—¿Cómo puedes ser capaz, de ponerte en riesgo de nuevo?

—Para empezar, te tengo a ti como socia.

—Pero yo todavía no he demostrado nada, en el ámbito de los negocios.

—¿Realmente crees que estaríamos manteniendo esta conversación, si no tuviera fe en ti?

—Eso es muy halagador —contestó ella, con voz temblorosa.

—¿Has olvidado, que la sequía podría durar varios años más? Los olivares ya están en riesgo. Afortunadamente, el negocio que vamos a empezar no depende del tiempo en absoluto. Y me ha gustado tu idea, de crear un bar para clientes habituales.

—¿Te refieres al Santo Toledo? —preguntó Serena, que había observado que acababan de pasar por la ciudad en cuestión, hacía poco. En unos minutos, llegarían a la finca.

—No veo por qué no. Aunque sólo sean los norteamericanos, los que comprendan el significado de la expresión, la conexión con Toledo será suficiente, para captar la atención de turistas de todo el mundo, sobre todo de mis compatriotas.

Los Chiba somos descendientes de uno de los duques de Toledo.

—No puedes estar hablando en serio —dijo ella, llevándose las manos a la cabeza—. No lo sabía. Tus antepasados, probablemente se revolverán en sus tumbas.

—Sin duda. Por eso me ha gustado tanto, tu sugerencia.

—Estoy emocionándome, Darien —confesó Serena, al percatarse de que era cierto que a él le gustaba su idea.

—Yo también…y no me había ocurrido, desde hacía mucho tiempo.

—Los autobuses llenos de turistas, constituirán la mejor publicidad posible pero, para empezar, podríamos promocionar la gran inauguración en los periódicos.

Miré tu página web y también podríamos anunciarlo en ésta. Voy a hacer algunos folletos, para llevarlos a las agencias de turismo de Toledo y Madrid. Al ser guía turística, conozco a algunos de los trabajadores de dichos lugares. Ellos los distribuirán por nosotros…

En ese momento, Darien le tomó la mano y no la soltó, hasta que llegaron a la puerta de la finca. Una vez que hubo aparcado el coche, se bajó de éste y tomó su maleta, para llevarla al dormitorio que ella había estado ocupando.

—Reúnete conmigo en el jardín trasero en quince minutos. Nos daremos un baño y hablaremos.

El brillo que reflejaron los azules ojos de él, dejó completamente paralizada a Serena.

Darien esperó a Serena dentro del agua. Por primera vez, estaban solos en la casa.

Andrew estaba trabajando en las plantaciones y Mina y los demás, habían ido al cercano pueblo de Arges para comprar. Ésta había dejado comida preparada pero, tras las tapas que habían disfrutado en Madrid, Darien dudaba que su invitada tuviera hambre.

Los quince minutos de espera, se convirtieron en veinticinco. Cuando estaba a punto de salir de la piscina para ir a buscarla, Serena apareció en el jardín con una toalla en el brazo. Llevaba una túnica verde encima del bañador y se había quitado las gafas de sol. Al verla, a él se le aceleró el pulso.

—Antes de que hagamos nada más, vamos a lavarte el pelo —comentó, enseñándole el bote de champú que había llevado a la piscina.

—¿Aquí? —contestó ella, impresionada.

—Esta es una piscina natural. Tiene agua fresca, no lleva cloro. Un poco de espuma no va a causar ningún problema. Coloca tu toalla junto a la mía y túmbate en ella con la cabeza inclinada hacia la piscina.

Tras sugerir aquello, Darien se percató de que Serena estaba reticente.

—¿No te lavaba tu marido el pelo, de vez en cuando? —le preguntó.

La miró fijamente a los ojos, hasta que ella murmuró que sí.

—Te prometo que no te meteré agua en los ojos.

Todavía vacilante, Serena tardó un par de segundos en, por fin, colocar la toalla junto a la de él y tumbarse en ella. Entonces, arrastró su cuerpo lentamente hasta que Darien tuvo acceso a todo su cuero cabelludo.

—Oh…—dijo, al sentir cómo él le mojaba el pelo con agua fría.

—¿Te gusta? —preguntó Darien, susurrando.

—No puedes imaginártelo.

Él pensó que sí que podía. Observó la perfectamente delineada boca de Serena y se quedó fascinado. La mayoría de las mujeres, tenía agujeros en los lóbulos de las orejas, pero los de ella estaban intactos y las raíces de su pelo, eran de un oro puro, al igual que las puntas.

Asimismo, se percató de que la cirugía le había alterado la pupila, que en aquel momento tenía forma de pera. Se preguntó, si ella se habría dado cuenta y si habría sufrido en silencio, debido a que aquella parte de su cuerpo nunca volvería a ser como debía. Le dio mucha pena y sintió, cómo le daba un vuelco el estómago. Tuvo que forzarse, en controlar el temblor que se había apoderado de su cuerpo.

Una vez que se hubo calmado, echó champú en la dorada masa de pelo de Serena y comenzó a masajearle el cuero cabelludo. Mientras lo hacía, sintió cómo el deseo invadía su cuerpo…

—Tienes magia en los dedos —comentó ella.

—Cuando recolectamos las aceitunas, tenemos que tratarlas como si fueran bebés recién nacidos.

—Un día, cuando tengas tus propios bebés, éstos tendrán suerte de tenerte como padre.

—¿Eso crees? —preguntó él, deteniendo las manos momentáneamente.

—Lo sé. Yo misma he sentido tu fuerza y ternura, cuando necesitaba ayuda.

Darien se dio cuenta de que estar con Serena, le infundía un entusiasmo que jamás había sentido antes. Contuvo un gemido, al darse cuenta de que ya debía aclararle el pelo y terminar con aquella erótica experiencia.

—¿Cómo te sientes ahora, con el pelo limpio? —le preguntó, mientras le enjuagaba el cabello.

—Me siento realmente limpia, por primera vez desde hace una semana —contestó ella—. Un lujo.

—Ahora estate quieta.

Él tomó su toalla y se la colocó a Serena en la cabeza, a modo de turbante.

—Ya puede sentarte.

Mientras ella hacía lo que Darien le había sugerido, éste salió de la piscina.

—Permíteme ayudarte —le dijo, tomándola de la mano para levantarla.

Una vez que Serena estuvo de pie, se sentó en la silla más cercana para terminar de secarse el cabello. Él la observó y pensó, que toda aquella experiencia lo tema muy excitado.

—Dime, qué puedo hacer para devolverte el favor —pidió ella, mirándolo.

—Ya lo has hecho —respondió Darien, sentándose en otra de las sillas—. Hoy has accedido a ser mi socia, siempre y cuando te den una excedencia en el trabajo.

—Eso no será un problema. Beryl me dijo, que me tomará todo el tiempo que necesitara antes de regresar. Decírselo, será simplemente una formalidad.

—Me alivia saberlo —se sinceró él, advirtiéndose a sí mismo que debía continuar hablando, para evitar dejarse llevar y abrazarla—. ¿Durante cuánto tiempo, más o menos, paran los grupos de vuestros _tours _en los viñedos?

—Dos horas.

—Parece razonable que aquí paren durante el mismo tiempo.

—No lo sé. Una vez que comiencen a comer las tapas de Luz de Luna, no podremos librarnos de ellos. Pero lo bueno, es que tú sacarás una pequeña fortuna.

—A juzgar por tu habilidad para los negocios, no lo dudo.

—Creo que, también, deberíamos mandar a hacer postales del molino y de la antigua prensa con los olivares de fondo, para venderlas en la tienda. Y también tendremos que amueblar el bar.

—Aquí en la finca tenemos muchas mesas y banquetas antiguas, que podemos utilizar para ello.

—¡Maravilloso! ¿Cuándo podemos echarles un vistazo? —preguntó Serena, emocionada.

Darien pensó que ella no era consciente, del encantador aspecto que tenía con el pelo alborotado.

—Le diré a Mina, que te enseñe los muebles cuando quieras.

—No te arrepentirás de esto, Darien. Yo lo haré todo, mientras tú te concentras en dirigir tu empresa. No quiero que te preocupes por nada.

Él se preguntó, de dónde había salido aquella mujer. Hacía ocho días, no había conocido su existencia y en aquel momento…

La necesidad de llevarla a la cama y hacerle el amor, se había convertido literalmente en dolor físico ya que estaba forzado, a negarse a sí mismo aquella satisfacción.

—Me reuniré contigo para comer —dijo entonces, marchándose sin esperar a que ella dijera nada.

Se dirigió a entrar en la vivienda por la cocina y, al hacerlo, se cruzó con Andrew.

Con sólo mirar a éste a la cara, supo que algo marchaba mal.

—He estado, intentando comunicarme contigo por teléfono. Diamante se ha cortado, entre el dedo gordo y el índice, con una de las máquinas. Es un corte profundo. Paramos la hemorragia lo mejor que pudimos. Yaten y Luka lo han llevado a la clínica, en Arges.

Darien esbozó una mueca.

—Eso significa, que estará de baja durante un tiempo. Voy a ir a Arges para comprobar su estado.

—¿Quieres que telefonee a Zafiro, para que lo sustituya mañana? Telefoneó esta mañana preguntando, si consideraríamos la posibilidad de volver a contratarlo.

—Adelante. Dile que hablaré con él sobre un trabajo permanente, cuando termine su turno.

Serena le dio gracias al cielo, por el hecho de que Darien se hubiera marchado a la cocina, ya que no habría sido capaz de mantener la compostura durante más tiempo.

La necesidad que había sentido de que él la tocara, había sido demasiado intensa.

Había habido un momento, en el que había pensado que iba a haberla besado… pero algo le había contenido.

Sabía que no le era indiferente a Darien. Ambos tenían una conexión, que crecía cada vez más. Pero era consciente de que, si mantenían una aventura, tal vez complicarían el negocio, en el que ambos iban a sumergirse.

Entonces se dirigió a su habitación, donde se peinó el cabello y se puso unos pantalones vaqueros y una camiseta. A los pocos segundos, oyó que su teléfono móvil sonaba. Pensó que debía ser Haruaka. Pero decidió devolverle la llamada más tarde, ya que Darien estaba esperándola para comer. Se apresuró en dirigirse al comedor, pero se quedó muy decepcionada, al descubrir que él no estaba solo.

—Hola, Andrew.

—Señorita —contestó el capataz, asintiendo con la cabeza.

Su anfitrión, que se había vestido con unos pantalones y una camiseta, le dirigió una disimulada mirada.

—Vas a tener que perdonarme, Serena. Hay una urgencia, que requiere de mi atención. Te veré más tarde. Disfruta de la comida.

Ella observó cómo se marchaba Darien y sintió, como si la sala se quedara sin vida. No le apeteció sentarse a comer allí sola, por lo que tomó la bandeja con la comida y regresó a su dormitorio. Como tenía tiempo, decidió enviarle un _mail _a Beryl mientras comía. Una vez que lo hubo enviado, tomó su teléfono móvil y marcó el número de su hermano.

—Gracias por devolverme la llamada, Sere. ¿Estás sola?

—Sí.

—Bien. Recuerda que estás hablando con tu hermano mayor. ¿Qué lesiones tienes? ¡Dime la verdad!

—Ya te lo he dicho. Tengo parte de la visión borrosa, pero eso es todo —contestó ella—. Incluso ya me he acostumbrado.

—No, no es cierto.

—Escucha… —comenzó a decir Serena, agarrando el teléfono con fuerza—, hay algo más importante, que tengo que contarte —explicó, sentándose en el colchón de la cama.

Compartió con Ruka, la aventura empresarial que iba a comenzar y su idea, de quedarse en España hasta diciembre.

—Sere…

—Permíteme terminar —respondió ella.

Entonces, le explicó la tragedia que había vivido Darien.

—Pobre diablo —comentó su hermano, tras escucharla.

—No ha dejado que ello le derrote. Es un hombre admirable.

—Debe parecerse a ti. Pero ten cuidado, Sere. Puedo oírlo en tu voz —dijo Haruka.

—¿Oír qué?

—Estás loca por él. Michiru y yo queríamos que conocieras a alguien, pero cuando un hombre ha sufrido tanto, seguro que esas heridas le han marcado para siempre. El día menos pensado, podría destruirte sin siquiera darse cuenta. No es como Seiya, lo sabes, ¿verdad?

—Sí —respondió Serena, susurrando. Intentó en vano, controlar las lágrimas.

—Creo que no lo sabes, pero me parece que ya es demasiado tarde, para mantener esta conversación, ¿no es así?

—Me temo que sí. Pero cambiemos de asunto. ¿Cómo está Michiru?

—Todo está bien —mintió su hermano—. Ahora ya sólo queda esperar.

—¿Habéis elegido ya un nombre, para mi nuevo sobrino?

—Todavía estamos dudando, entre Max o Matt.

—Me gustan ambos.

—Pero quizá a nuestro bebé, no le quede bien ninguno de los dos y tengamos que elegir otro.

Serena había estado pensando en los bebés de Darien, los bebés que a ella le gustaría tener con él. Éstos tendrían una preciosa piel aceitunada y unos brillantes ojos azules…

—¿Serena?

—Estoy aquí. Estaba a punto de decirte que, en agosto, os haré una breve visita, para conocer al nuevo miembro de la familia.

—Todos estamos deseando que lo hagas. Tus sobrinos te adoran.

—Y yo los adoro a ellos —contestó ella, con voz temblorosa—. Ahora será mejor que terminemos esta conversación, para que tú puedas seguir trabajando.

—No te enfades conmigo, Serena. Todo lo que quiero es que seas feliz.

—Yo también deseo lo mismo para ti. Estaremos en contacto. Te quiero.

Tras colgar el teléfono pensó que, dependiendo de cómo marcharan las cosas en agosto, tal vez Darien podría acompañarla a visitar a su hermano. Era muy bonito soñar, pero se preguntó a sí misma si algún día, su hombre de La Mancha, podría vencer a los demonios que le acechaban del pasado…


	8. Chapter 8

_Capítulo 8_

—Gracias —le dijeron las dos pequeñas a Serena, por los mazapanes que les había comprado en Madrid.

Ella se sentó con las niñas, en el borde de la fuente del jardín y las tres, comieron los deliciosos dulces. Eran las siete y media de la tarde. El coche de Darien estaba aparcado en la finca, pero no lo había visto.

Cuando Rei salió de su casa, para buscar a sus hijas, éstas se acercaron a ella corriendo.

—¡Serena nos ha comprado mazapanes!

—Las está mimando demasiado —comentó Rei, mirando a Serena mientras sonreía.

—Me encanta hacerlo. Son adorables.

—¿Dónde están sus bebés? —preguntó entonces Hotaru.

—No, Hotaru —la regañó su madre.

—No pasa nada —contestó Serena, esbozando una sonrisa—. No estoy casada, pero espero estarlo algún día. No hay nada que quiera más, que un par de niñas tan monas como vosotras.

—Hola, Darien —saludó entonces Saory.

—Hola, chicas.

Impresionada al haber oído aquella profunda voz, Serena giró la cabeza y vio que Darien estaba detrás de ella. Se dio cuenta de que tal vez, había oído lo que ella había dicho.

Él le alborotó el pelo a Hotaru, antes de tomar en brazos a su hermana pequeña.

—¿Quieres un poco de mazapán? —le preguntó Saory, ofreciéndole uno de los dulces.

—Un millón de gracias —respondió Darien, tomando el mazapán de inmediato.

Las niñas se rieron tontamente.

—¿Os importa, si os robo un rato a Serena? —les preguntó él, tras dejar en el suelo a la pequeña—. Tenemos que hablar de negocios.

Hotaru y Saory, negaron con la cabeza. Rei les recordó, que ya era hora de acostarse.

Entonces, Darien guió a Serena hasta su vehículo y la ayudó, a sentarse en el asiento del acompañante.

—¿Te apetece dar otra vuelta en coche? Hay algo que quiero enseñarte.

Enmudecida debido a lo atractivo que estaba él, ella simplemente asintió con la cabeza.

—Tenemos que ir por una carretera no muy buena, que hay en mi propiedad — explicó Darien, dando la vuelta al vehículo a continuación, para subir él mismo a éste.

Entonces, dirigió el coche hacia el sur de la finca.

—¿Cuánto hace que no te tomas unas vacaciones? —preguntó entonces Serena, curiosa.

—Desde que fui de luna de miel, a la Riviera francesa.

—Mi difunto marido y yo, también pasamos nuestra luna de miel allí — contestó ella, impresionada por la coincidencia—. Es un paraíso.

—Estoy de acuerdo —concedió él—. Neherenia quería que nos mudáramos allí.

Serena se percató de que aquélla era la primera vez, que él mencionaba el nombre de su ex.

—¡Pero ella sabía, que te dedicabas al negocio del aceite! ¿De qué esperaba que vivierais?

—No pensó en eso. Nos conocimos en Londres, mientras yo estaba allí de negocios. Era una mujer alta y preciosa. Tuvimos un romance apasionado y nos casamos apresuradamente.

—¿Era ella inglesa?

—No. Creció en Barcelona, pero fue a trabajar a una empresa londinense, con conexiones en España. Cuando la traje a la finca, me temo que asumió que, mis recursos financieros, nos permitirían comprar una villa, a la que le había echado el ojo en Cap d'Antibes.

—¿Cuántos años tiene? —preguntó Serena, que había visto caza fortunas, como Neherenia, en sus tours.

—Tiene un año más que tú, pero en eso, es en lo único que os parecéis.

—¿Crees que todavía está con tu hermano?

—No lo sé y no quiero saberlo —contestó Darien.

—Yo tampoco querría saberlo.

En ese momento, él detuvo el coche.

—Mira por la ventanilla —dijo, inesperadamente.

—¡Molinos de viento! —exclamó ella, encantada.

Había cinco molinos de viento, sobre un pequeño montículo. Al ver la silueta de éstos, sobre el brillante cielo del anochecer, comprendió por qué, en ocasiones, se les describía como gigantes.

—¿Están en tu propiedad?

—No, pero tienes que estar aquí, a esta hora, para poder apreciarlos por completo.

Aturdida por la magia del momento, Serena se desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad y se bajó del vehículo. Se quedó junto a éste, admirando la belleza del paisaje que tenía delante y notó cómo Darien, se acercaba a ella. Sintió que se asfixiaba, debido a la cercanía de éste.

—¿Ha merecido la pena venir hasta aquí? —preguntó entonces, él.

—¿Cómo puedes siquiera preguntarlo? —contestó Serena, temerosa de mirarlo.

—¿Puedes creer, que durante el tiempo que estuvimos casados, mi esposa no vino ni una sola vez a este lugar, para verlos?

—¡Era una tonta! —espetó ella, que no pudo contenerse más. Entonces se giró y agarró a Darien por los brazos. Lo miró, con los ojos húmedos—. Realmente era una tonta.

En ese momento, se acercó para besarlo en los labios. Al observar cómo él bajaba la cabeza y sentir cómo posaba su boca en la suya, se quedó sin aliento. Darien no tuvo que incitarla a separar los labios; ella quería saborearlo profundamente y abrió la boca para poder hacerlo, consciente de que estaba invitando a algo, que tal vez no iba a ser capaz de detener.

—Darien…—gimió, sintiéndose invadida por el éxtasis.

Él la abrazó, estrechamente contra su cuerpo y le acarició la espalda. Sin saber cómo ocurrió, ambos terminaron besándose apasionadamente, apoyados en la puerta del coche.

Desinhibida, Serena le besó las mejillas y la garganta, para a continuación volver a besarle la boca.

—Por Dios, Serena… Se suponía que esto no debía pasar —dijo entonces Darien, apartando la cara—. Creo deberíamos regresar a la casa.

—Todavía no —suplicó ella, de manera casi incoherente. Tomó la hermosa cara de él entre sus manos y comenzó a besar, cada masculina facción de ésta—. No quiero ir a ningún sitio todavía. Estar aquí contigo de esta manera, me ha hecho revivir. Durante un momento, quiero dejar a un lado todo el dolor y simplemente, sentir —añadió, sin atreverse a decirle que lo amaba.

—Quizá en otro momento —contestó Darien, tomándola por los brazos. Entonces la echó para atrás—. Creo que no te dije, que el contratista de obras va a venir mañana a primera hora. Tenemos que reunimos con él, a las ocho en el molino.

Serena se quedó muy decepcionada, al no haber mencionado Darien sus sentimientos hacia ella. Se percató de que, nada iba a hacerle olvidar su dolor.

Tuvo que reconocer, que había sido ella la que había comenzado, lo que acababa de ocurrir. Él simplemente, había evitado que la situación se les escapara de las manos.

—Lo siento. Ahora soy yo, la que se siente como una tonta —comentó, forzándose en sonreír—. El fallecimiento de Seiya, me dejó más necesitaba de lo que me había dado cuenta. Como bien dijiste antes, tú has tenido un año más que yo para controlar tus emociones. Te prometo, que esto no volverá a ocurrir.

Tras decir aquello, abrió la puerta del acompañante del vehículo y se sentó en el asiento.

—Por favor, dime que olvidarás este pequeño incidente —le pidió a Darien—. No quiero, que nada interfiera en nuestra relación laboral.

—Yo tampoco —respondió él, acercándose a cerrarle la puerta.

A continuación, se dirigió a subir al coche él mismo.

—Mi intención al traerte aquí, era enseñarte los molinos de viento, en caso de que quisieras incluirlos en tus _tours _—comentó, mientras arrancaba el vehículo y lo dirigía hacia la casa.

Serena pensó, que era muy irónico. Ella había deseado que la hubiera llevado a aquel lugar, para estar en un enclave apartado y poder besarla. ¡Se dio cuenta de lo estúpida que había sido! Cuanto antes se metiera en su dura cabeza que no tenía ningún futuro con Darien, mejor.

—Desde luego que me gustaría incluirlos en los _tours_. Gracias por enseñármelos.

—Sabía que apreciarías su belleza.

El resto del trayecto de regreso a la casa, lo hicieron en completo silencio. En cuanto él aparcó el vehículo frente a la vivienda principal, Serena se apresuró en bajarse de éste.

—¿Serena? —dijo Darien, al acompañarla dentro del vestíbulo de la vivienda.

—¿Sí?

—Envidio tu matrimonio.

Ella pensó que aquello era muy bonito, pero que ya no estaba casada. Era una viuda que se había lanzado, a los brazos de un hombre que la había rechazado.

—Buenas noches —fue todo lo que contestó.

Tres semanas después, el contratista de obras fue a buscar a Serena a la recién reformada edificación, donde se encontraba la prensa de aceitunas. Muy temprano aquella misma mañana, una furgoneta había llevado la primera remesa de postales.

—¿Señora Tsukino?

Ella dejó de colocar los folletos informativos, en la estantería que había detrás del mostrador.

—¿Sí, Ichigo?

—Todo está terminado. ¿Quiere inspeccionar las instalaciones, una vez más?

—Me encantaría hacerlo.

Mientras daban una vuelta, por las recién reformadas instalaciones de la finca, Serena admiró el eficiente trabajo que habían realizado los obreros. Aunque aquellos días estaba muy triste, no pudo evitar emocionarse al percatarse, de que sus planes ya eran una realidad.

Sólo había visto a Darien ocasionalmente, durante los anteriores días y no habían vuelto a estar a solas.

—Has convertido este complejo en un museo viviente, que maravillará a los turistas. Muchas gracias —comentó.

En tres días, llegaría el primer autobús de turistas procedente de Toledo, justo el día de la gran inauguración del complejo.

—Don Darien me dijo, que siguiera las ideas de usted —respondió Ichigo—Ahora veo por qué.

—Creo que entre todos, hemos creado un equipo estupendo.

—Así es. Ahora, si me disculpa, tengo que marcharme a Madrid.

—¿Vas a Madrid? No te molestaría que yo te acompañara, ¿verdad? Tengo una cita a la que acudir —explicó ella.

—Desde luego.

—Oh, gracias. Iba a haberle pedido, a uno de los muchachos de la finca que me llevara, pero si tú vas a ir a la ciudad de todas maneras, te pagaré la gasolina.

—¿Por qué le permitiría yo hacer algo así, cuando voy a ir a Madrid de todas maneras?

—Está bien. Voy por mi bolso y te veré en tu coche. No tardo nada.

Serena sabía que, Darien, recordaría que aquel día, ella tenía una cita con el doctor Metalia y que se tomaría, unas cuantas horas libres para llevarla a Madrid. Como no quería estar a solas con él, decidió que marcharse con Ichigo era lo mejor.

Dos minutos más tarde, se reunió con el contratista de obras en el coche de éste.

Salieron por la nueva puerta, que había sido abierta y que daba a la carretera. Fue perfecto, ya que nadie los vio.

De camino, telefoneó a la consulta del doctor, donde le dijeron que debía estar allí a las cuatro de la tarde. Entonces volvió a telefonear, pero en aquella ocasión a la finca, para hablar con Mina, a la cual le dijo una pequeña mentira. Le dijo, que había salido a comprobar algunas cosas con Ichigo y que no la esperaran para comer.

Sabía que Mina, siempre informaba a Darien de detalles como aquél. Aunque éste se diera cuenta de la mentira, ya sería demasiado tarde. Había planeado quedarse en un hotel aquella noche, pero no en el Prado Inn. Quizá se hospedara en alguno pequeño. Y, si el doctor le daba permiso para conducir, pretendía alquilar un coche, para regresar a la finca al día siguiente. Si iba a quedarse en España hasta diciembre, necesitaba la independencia que le daría un vehículo.

Darien y Luka, estaban colocando en una camioneta cajas llenas de botellas de aceite que iban a depositar, en la reformada edificación donde se encontraba la prensa. Desde hacía algunas semanas, el patrón de la finca estaba teniendo serias dificultades, en ser agradable con sus empleados y todos estaban guardando las distancias con él. El pobre Luka, no había dicho ni media palabra. Ni siquiera Andrew, que siempre había sido muy comprensivo, se acercaba a él.

Cuando sonó su teléfono móvil, lo sacó de su bolsillo y respondió. Era la empresa de mantenimiento que había contratado en Arges, desde la cual telefoneaban para informar, de que iban a mandar a varios empleados aquella tarde para limpiar a fondo los nuevos cuartos de baño, que habían sido instalados en el antiguo almacén.

Darien se sintió muy frustrado. Cada vez que sonaba su teléfono móvil, esperaba que fuera Serena, pero desde la velada en la que había estado a punto de no controlarse y hacerle el amor en el asiento trasero de su coche, todo había cambiado entre ellos.

Serena se había convertido, en la personificación de la socia de negocios perfecta.

Nadie trabajaba más horas que ella y jamás se quejaba.

Pero él ya no podía soportar la situación, durante más tiempo. Necesitaba hablar claramente con su socia. Decidió que, en vez de enviar a Luka en la camioneta con las cajas, iría él mismo y sorprendería a Serena, tanto si a ella le gustaba como si no. Iba a preguntarle si había concertado ya una cita con el doctor Metalia. Pensó que si pudiera concertarla para el día siguiente, él la llevaría a la consulta en Madrid y después la invitaría a cenar, así como a presenciar un espectáculo de flamenco. Una vez que disfrutaran de la velada, la abrazaría y no la soltaría hasta que ella no dejara de echar de menos a Seiya.

Entonces, se dirigió a la edificación donde se encontraba la antigua prensa.

Esperó ver a Serena junto a Rei detrás del mostrador, pero no encontró a nadie en aquel lugar.

—¡Maldita sea! —espetó. A continuación, bajó todas las cajas de la camioneta y se dirigió al antiguo molino.

Tampoco la encontró allí, por lo que supuso que Serena había ido a la casa para comer. Pero cuando llegó a la vivienda y entró en la cocina, tuvo la misma suerte.

Decepcionado, observó cómo Mina asentía con la cabeza ante él. Ésta estaba hablando por teléfono. Parecía estar haciéndolo con el servicio de catering, que habían contratado en Toledo.

Mientras todo estuviera todavía en una fase experimental, Mina se ocuparía de la cocina del bar y Rei sería la cajera. Serena sería la encargada de la tienda. Una vez que comprobaran cómo marchaban las cosas, contrataría personal nuevo, para que sus antiguos empleados, pudieran regresar a sus tareas ordinarias.

—¿Está comiendo Serena en su habitación o en el patio? —le preguntó a Mina, cuando ésta colgó el teléfono.

—Serena no está en la finca. Se marchó con el contratista de obras, para comprobar algunas cosas.

—Ichigo terminó ayer su trabajo —comentó Darien, frunciendo el ceño—. Le pagué por la tarde. ¿Qué hacía de nuevo aquí, esta mañana?

—Tal vez vino a buscar alguna herramienta, que se hubiera dejado olvidada — respondió Mina, encogiéndose de hombros—. Siempre les ocurre. ¿Qué quieres comer?

—Ahora mismo no quiero nada, gracias. ¿Recuerdas a qué hora se marcharon?

—Hace más o menos dos horas.

A él le pareció muy extraño, que Serena no hubiera regresado todavía y le dio la impresión, de que algo marchaba mal. Sacó su teléfono móvil y telefoneó a Ichigo.

Mientras esperaba a que éste contestara, salió al jardín para poder hablar en privado.

—¿Don Darien? —respondió finalmente el contratista.

—Me han dicho, que has tenido que volver esta mañana a la finca.

—Sí. Llegó el rótulo que había encargado la señora Tsukino para colocar detrás de la barra del bar. Lo coloqué en el lugar requerido. ¿Lo ha visto?

—No.

—La señora Serena, es una mujer muy inteligente —comentó Ichigo, que no podía ocultar su admiración por ella.

—¿Dónde está ella ahora? Mina me ha dicho que salisteis juntos, para realizar algunas comprobaciones.

—¿Comprobaciones? —repitió el contratista de obras, riéndose—. La he llevado a Madrid.

—¿Vas a traerla tú de vuelta? —quiso saber un irritado Darien, agarrando el teléfono con fuerza.

—Oh, no. Ella dijo, que tenía algunas cosas que hacer y que regresaría mañana a la finca.

—Ha sido muy amable por tu parte, el haberla llevado a la ciudad, Ichigo — respondió Darien entre dientes. Pensó que debía haber supuesto, que ocurriría algo como aquello—. ¿La dejaste en el Prado Inn?

—No, me pidió que la dejara cerca de la plaza de Santa Ana.

—¿Hace cuánto?

—Veinte minutos. ¿Hay algún problema?

—No —mintió Darien—. Gracias otra vez, Ichigo. Has hecho un trabajo estupendo.

—Ha sido un placer hacer negocios con usted, don Darien. Iré con mi esposa, a la gran inauguración del complejo, el sábado. Hasta pronto.

Una vez que Darien colgó, telefoneó a continuación a información, donde le conectaron con el Prado Inn. Desde el hotel le confirmaron, que la señora Tsukino no había reservado ninguna habitación.

Entonces telefoneó a la consulta del doctor Metalia, con el pretexto de que iba a encontrarse con Serena allí, por lo que necesitaba estar seguro de la hora de la cita, para no llegar tarde. La recepcionista le informó, de que la cita era a las cuatro de la tarde.

Diez minutos después, tras haberse duchado y puesto ropa limpia, se montó en su coche y salió de la finca. Mientras se dirigía a la capital, telefoneó a Mina.

—Me dirijo a Madrid. Telefonéame si hay alguna emergencia. Regresaré más tarde con Serena.


	9. Chapter 9

_Capítulo 9_

Una vez que, Serena, hubo reservado una habitación en el hotel Santa Ana, telefoneó a la consulta del doctor, para averiguar si alguien había cancelado su cita y así poder acudir antes al centro médico. La recepcionista le dijo que fuera para allá de inmediato. El doctor la vería entre pacientes. Cuando vio que, Darien, había intentado contactar con ella por teléfono y que no había dejado ningún mensaje, se percató de que éste había averiguado lo que había ocurrido. Pero no quería verlo aquel día. No podía soportar desear su amor y que él no pudiera entregárselo.

Media hora después, el doctor Metalia le aseguró, que todo marchaba bien y que podía volver a hacer vida normal.

—¿Señora Tsukino? —la llamó la recepcionista, cuando Serena salió de la sala—. Se me olvidaba decirle, que don Darien Chiba telefoneó hace algunas horas. Le dije que su cita era a las cuatro.

—No hay problema. ¿Le importaría telefonearle, para decirle que no hay necesidad de que venga porque ya he visto al doctor?

—Lo haré ahora mismo.

—¿Tiene su número de teléfono?

—Sí.

Tras salir de la consulta del doctor, Serena decidió dirigirse en taxi a la calle Serrano, donde había una gran selección de tiendas de diseñadores. Con la gran inauguración del complejo turístico en mente, decidió que debía comprarse un vestido y un par de zapatos.

A las tres de la tarde, ya había realizado sus compras, que incluían un bonito camisón rosa muy caro. Había querido darse un capricho a sí misma. Entonces, tomó otro taxi para dirigirse a su hotel. Tras contratar un coche de alquiler para el día siguiente, se dirigió a la pastelería de la plaza, para celebrar el fin de las gotas y los parches. Allí pidió unos churros con chocolate, que se tomó en una de las mesas del local, tras lo cual pensó, que sería mejor quemar las calorías que había ingerido y dio un largo paseo hasta el Palacio Real.

Había pensado que alejarse de la finca durante un día, apaciguaría el deseo que sentía por Darien. Pero, en realidad, estaba siendo todo lo contrario. Anhelaba estar con él, más que nunca. Aunque desde el apasionado momento, vivido frente a los molinos de viento, Darien había mantenido las distancias con ella, hecho que la había desesperado.

Cuando faltaban pocos minutos, para las ocho de la tarde, se sintió cansada y tomó un taxi, de regreso a la plaza. Compró dos tapas y un refresco en la Taberna, para subirlos a su habitación de hotel. Una vez allí, se duchó, se puso su camisón nuevo y se subió a la cama, para telefonear a su hermano. Le saltó el contestador de su teléfono móvil, por lo que decidió llamar al número de su casa, donde también le saltó el contestador. Frunció el ceño y pensó, que quizá Michiru estaba de parto. Ésta salía de cuentas, el lunes de la siguiente semana, pero ello no implicaba, que el bebé no pudiera adelantarse.

Se apresuró, en tomar de su bolso su agenda y telefoneó, a la hermana de Michiru, Setsuna. Respondió la llamada el marido de ésta.

—Hola, Eliot. Soy Serena.

—Supongo que ya te habrás enterado —contestó él.

—¿Qué ha ocurrido? —quiso saber ella, alarmada.

—Haruka no quería que lo supieras, pero supongo que ahora ya no queda otro remedio.

—¿Qué ha ocurrido? —insistió Serena.

—La toxemia de Michiru empeoró tanto, que tuvieron que hacerle una cesárea.

El pequeñín que han tenido ya está fuera de peligro, pero ella ha estado en la sala de recuperación todo el día. La han tenido monitorizada, para controlar las convulsiones. Ahora mismo está en situación crítica. Setsuna lleva allí todo el día. Todo lo que podemos hacer es rezar.

No… Serena pensó, que aquello no podía estar ocurriendo. Entonces oyó cómo sonaba el teléfono del hotel.

—Espera un momento, Eliot. Puede que sea Haruka. Vuelvo a telefonearte en seguida.

Desesperada, se apresuró en levantar el auricular.

—¿Sí?—contestó, ansiosa.

—¿Serena? ¿Qué ocurre?

—Darien… —dijo ella, incrédula. No comprendió, cómo la había localizado—. ¿Cómo has sabido que estoy aquí?

—Eso no importa. ¿Te ha dado malas noticias el doctor? ¿Es por eso que pareces tan abatida?

—No… es por Michiru. Ha tenido el bebé, pero estaba hablando ahora mismo con su cuñado Eliot, y me ha dicho que tiene toxemia. La situación es crítica. Si Haruka y los niños la pierden…

—Voy a subir.

—¿Subir? ¿Dónde estás?

—En el vestíbulo. ¿Cuál es el número de tu habitación?

—La número doce.

En ese momento, se cortó la línea telefónica y, medio minuto después, Serena oyó cómo él llamaba a su puerta. Se apresuró en abrir. Darien le tendió los brazos y ella se echó en éstos, ya que necesitaba su calidez. De nuevo, cuando más lo necesitaba, él estaba allí para ella.

—Tu cuñada va a estar bien, Serena—la consoló Darien, acariciándole la espalda.

—Tiene que ponerse bien. Los niños la necesitan. Y mi hermano. Es la esposa y madre más dulce, de todo el mundo. Oh, Darien, ¿por qué tienen que ocurrir estas cosas? No sé cómo tú, pudiste superar lo que te pasó.

—Lo superé de la misma manera, en la que tú superaste la pérdida de tu difunto esposo.

—Haruka es fuerte —comentó Serena.

—Como su hermana.

—No, yo no lo soy. Pero, tengo que mantenerme entera por él —respondió ella, apartándose de los brazos de Darien. Tenía la cara empapada en lágrimas—. Lo siento.

Te he estropeado la camisa.

Él estaba vestido con una camisa de seda negra, combinada con unos pantalones del mismo color. Estaba increíblemente atractivo.

En ese momento, Serena se percató de que llevaba puesto el camisón.

—Perdóname, ahora vuelvo —se disculpó, apresurándose en dirigirse al cuarto de baño, donde se cambió el camisón por la camisa y falda que se había puesto aquella mañana.

Cuando regresó de nuevo a la habitación, observó que Darien estaba hablando con alguien por su teléfono móvil.

—Es tu hermano —le dijo él, ofreciéndole el teléfono.

—¿Haruka? —susurró ella, temblorosa.

—¡Michiru ha salido de peligro! —exclamó su hermano, contento—. Sé que Eliot ha hablado contigo, pero lo peor ya ha pasado. Ella va a estar bien y tenemos a nuestro Matt.

—Es un milagro. ¡Gracias a Dios! —contestó Serena, emocionada. Pero tanta alegría tras haber sentido tanto miedo, provocó que se mareara ligeramente.

Al verla tambalearse, Darien la sujetó y tomó el teléfono.

—Tu hermana, te telefoneará ahora mismo. Felicidades de nuevo, Haruka —dijo.

Tras colgar, tomó a Serena en brazos y se sentó con ella, en una silla cercana. Allí la abrazó estrechamente.

Serena se sintió muy reconfortada, pero a los pocos minutos trató de levantarse.

—No te muevas todavía. Date la oportunidad, de recuperarte de la impresión —ordenó él.

Ella ya estaba tranquila, al saber que Michiru y el bebé iban a estar bien. Lo que la estaba alterando en aquel momento, era el encontrarse en aquella posición con Darien. Había prometido mantener una actitud profesional con éste, pero el estar en sus brazos y notar los latidos de su corazón, le hacía sentirse demasiado bien. Cada centímetro del cuerpo de él, le parecía extremadamente atrayente y se percató de que estaba en peligro, de hacer el ridículo de nuevo.

Haciendo uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad, se apartó de Darien y se levantó. La habitación estaba a oscuras, por lo que encendió una lámpara y buscó sus sandalias.

Una vez que se las puso, se sintió menos vulnerable. Entonces, se sentó en la otra silla que había junto a la mesa, en la cual había dejado su comida y su soda.

—¿Desde hace cuánto sabías lo de la toxemia de Michuru? —le preguntó a su acompañante.

—Desde que telefoneé a tu hermano, mientras te operaban —contestó Darien.

—Ahora tiene sentido, por qué no vino a verme.

—Haruka lo pasó muy mal. Las dos mujeres de su vida lo necesitaban.

—Si Michiru no lo hubiera necesitado más que yo, sé que mi hermano se habría apresurado en estar a mi lado —comentó Serena. A continuación hizo una pausa—.Tengo que hablar contigo…

—¿De qué? —quiso saber Darien.

—Estoy enfadada contigo —confesó ella, tras respirar profundamente.

—Ya lo sé.

—¡Estoy hablando en serio! Mentiste, para evitar que me preocupara por Michiru. Peor aún, para mantener la promesa que le hiciste a mi hermano de protegerme, me hiciste creer que querías llevar a cabo mi idea, para obtener una nueva fuente de ingresos. Para colmo, me has permitido utilizar tu casa, como mi propio hotel personal haciéndome creer que era para ayudar a Ichigo.

Incapaz de estar más tiempo sentada, Serena se levantó.

—¿No sabes lo que has hecho? ¿Cómo se supone que debo asimilar el hecho, de que un extraño al que casi mato, ha sacrificado todo por mí? No puedo soportar que te hayas gastado el dinero que tanto te ha costado ganar, en un proyecto que jamás se te hubiera ocurrido a ti y que tal vez no funcione.

—¿Has terminado ya? —preguntó él.

—¡No! —espetó ella, sacando de su bolso su chequera—. Vi la factura final, cuando Ichigo no estaba mirando. Tras sumar todos los servicios que tendrás que pagar para poner en marcha mis ideas, la cifra total no es tan insignificante como me habías hecho creer. Por lo tanto… —continuó, sentándose de nuevo para rellenar un cheque—, ésta es mi contribución a nuestro acuerdo de negocios. Seiya me dejó suficientes fondos, como para poder permitirme esto. Si no lo cobras mañana por la mañana, abandonaré el negocio sin ningún reparo.

Tras decir aquello, se levantó y le lazó el cheque al regazo.

—Haré algo mejor que eso —respondió Darien—. Olvídate de alquilar un coche y regresa a casa conmigo, esta noche. Intentaré cobrar el cheque hoy mismo. Tal vez se te ha olvidado, que tenemos una cita a primera hora de la mañana con el jefe de bomberos. Tiene que inspeccionar las instalaciones, para asegurarse de que cumplimos el reglamento de prevención de incendios.

Serena tuvo que admitir para sí misma, que sí que se había olvidado.

—Como te marchaste sin equipaje, supongo que no tienes muchas cosas que llevar al coche —añadió él—. ¿No vas a comerte esas tapas?

—No, estoy llena —contestó ella, recordando los churros que se había comido.

—Como sabía lo mucho que disfrutaste de las tapas y del mazapán, la última vez que estuvimos en Madrid, realicé algunas preguntas y logré encontrarte —comentó Darien antes de comerse ambas tapas—. Cuando comprobé, que no habías reservado ninguna habitación en el Prado Inn, me percaté de que lo más seguro era que hubieras regresado a la escena del crimen. El resto fue pura lógica —añadió, bebiéndose la soda de un solo trago.

Serena comenzó a tomar sus cosas.

—No te olvides de ese camisón que llevabas. Aunque sé que no lo compraste para que yo lo viera, todavía estoy alterado…

Cinco minutos después, ella había cancelado su reserva, de un coche de alquiler y había pagado la factura. Entonces ambos se dirigieron en coche, hacia un banco que estaba abierto hasta tarde y él entró para cobrar el cheque, tal y como le había prometido, lo que relajó a Serena.

—Como ahora ya puedes volver a conducir, te daré uno de los coches de la finca —dijo Darien, cuando regresó al vehículo—. De esa manera, podrás ir y venir a tu antojo.

—Gracias, es muy generoso por tu parte.

—Es una necesidad —contestó él, mirándola—. Después de la gran inauguración, siéntete libre para viajar a los Estados Unidos y ver a tu familia.

Supongo, que es algo que todos necesitáis.

La idea de separarse de Darien, provocó que ella sintiera cómo le daba un vuelco el corazón.

—Afortunadamente, los padres y los hermanos de Michiru están allí y pueden ayudar. Esperaré para saber, cuándo quiere Ruka que vaya —respondió.

Tras más o menos una hora, llegaron a las afueras de Toledo.

—¿Tienes hambre? —le preguntó Darien.

—No, pero seguro que tu sí. Las tapas que te has comido, no eran mucho para ti.

—Puedo esperar a que lleguemos a casa.

—¿Darien?

—¿Sí?

—Me doy cuenta de que te tomas muy en serio todas tus responsabilidades, sobre todo a mí. No… no pretendí disgustarte esta mañana al marcharme de la finca con Ichigo. Es sólo que odié la idea, de que tuvieras que llevarme de nuevo al doctor.

Ya has hecho mucho por mí.

—¿No se te ocurrió que, de vez en cuando, me gusta tomarme un descanso? — contestó él.

—Desde luego, pero debe ser aburrido llevarme y traerme, tantas veces de Madrid.

—Madrid tiene la mejor vida nocturna de toda España. Había esperado poder llevarte a uno de mis bares favoritos, pero cambiaron los planes.

—Has estado junto a mí, cuando te he necesitado esta tarde —dijo Serena—. Estoy comenzando a pensar, que realmente eres mi ángel de la guarda.

—¿Y aun así estás enfadada conmigo? —le retó Darien.

—Sí —respondió ella, viendo que estaban acercándose a la finca. No quería que aquel momento terminara—. Darien, ¿te importa si te pregunto algo personal?

—¿Qué es lo que quieres saber?

—¿Estuviste con otras mujeres, antes que con Neherenia?

—Con docenas.

—Y ¿por qué no te casaste, hasta los treinta?

—Teniendo docenas de mujeres, ¿para qué iba a molestarme?

—¿Podrías hablar en serio, durante unos minutos?

—¿Quieres saber la verdad? Nunca había conocido a ninguna mujer, a la que quisiera más que a mí mismo.

Serena no pudo evitar, emitir una carcajada.

—Tu sinceridad es reconfortante —dijo. Pero, en realidad, aquella respuesta la destrozó.

Pensó que, después de que él hubiera esperado todo aquel tiempo para encontrar a la mujer adecuada, su ex esposa lo había tratado muy mal…

—Neherenia me deslumbró, me hizo creer que el mundo comenzaba y terminaba en ella. En cuanto terminó nuestra luna de miel, me percaté de lo que el egoísmo puede hacerle a un matrimonio. Mis sentimientos comenzaron a morir y, en realidad, el divorcio fue un alivio.

—¿Encontraste a tu hermano y a tu esposa juntos?

—No —contestó Darien, sin vacilar—. Un día regresé del trabajo y entré en nuestro dormitorio, donde vi una nota en el tocador. En ésta, Neherenia me explicaba que se había fugado con Endimion, ya que él le daba el amor que yo no podía darle.

Serena se quedó mirando, por la ventanilla del acompañante y vio un reflejo, un reflejo que venía de su ojo derecho. A los pocos instantes, volvió a verlo de nuevo.

Intentó contener el pánico, pero no podía ocultarle nada a Darien, el cual le puso la mano en el brazo.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Estoy viendo reflejos, por mi ojo lesionado.

—Eso es, porque esta noche hay relámpagos secos.

—Había oído hablar de ellos, pero jamás los había visto. ¡Gracias a Dios! Había pensado, que estaba teniendo problemas con el ojo —comentó ella, aliviada—. Pero, Darien…no hay tormenta.

—Está ahí arriba, pero las nubes están tan altas, que el agua se evapora incluso antes de llegar al suelo —explicó él, aminorando la velocidad, para que Serena pudiera observarlo.

—Si sigue habiendo relámpagos, van a incendiarse esos olivos de ahí.

—Uno ya está incendiado —dijo Darien, entre dientes—. Tenemos que apresurarnos en regresar —añadió, acelerando el coche.

—¿Cómo controláis esta situación? —quiso saber ella, sintiéndose invadida por la adrenalina.

—El espacio que hay entre los olivos, actúa como cortafuegos natural si el viento no es muy fuerte. Lo que hacemos es observar, por si acaso un incendio se aproxima a las zonas habitadas.

Serena se estremeció, al pensar en la posibilidad, de que un incendio destruyera La Rosaleda.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta de la finca, varios trabajadores ya estaban preparados, para marcharse en coches. Darien dirigió el vehículo a la puerta de la vivienda principal, delante de la cual aparcó. Se apresuró en salir para ayudar a Serena a bajar. Andrew estaba haciéndole señas, para que subiera a la camioneta en la que estaba él.

—Ve, Darien. Pero ten cuidado —le dijo ella.

Una vez que todos los hombres se hubieron marchado, se dirigió a su habitación para dejar allí sus cosas, tras lo cual fue a la cocina, donde encontró a Mina tomando una taza de té.

—En noches como ésta, nadie duerme —explicó la mujer—. Ven y siéntate conmigo.

—Pareces muy tranquila —comentó Serena, tomando un plátano del cuenco que había en la mesa.

—Esto ocurre cada verano. Afortunadamente, esta noche no hay mucho viento.

Volverán pronto.

—Darien estará hambriento y agotado.

—Ya he preparado la cena —dijo Mina—. Todo lo que tenéis que hacer, es calentarla.

—Debería haberte dicho, dónde iba a ir con Ichigo esta mañana. Simplemente, no quería volver a ser una carga para Darien, aunque finalmente él fue a Madrid para buscarme.

—Deberías haberle visto la cara, cuando no podía encontrarte —le confió Mina.

—Es porque le hizo a mi hermano, la promesa de cuidarme. Hoy no se lo he puesto fácil.

En ese momento, Mina se levantó para lavar en la pila la taza en la que había tomado el té.

—Tal vez no. La diferencia es que, cuando su mujer lo abandonó, no fue tras ella.

—Pero es que Neherenia no se marchó sola, Mina —comentó Serena.

—Darien adoraba la finca y Endimion adoraba la ciudad. La única razón por la que éste se quedó aquí durante tanto tiempo, fue porque no quería fallarle a su hermano, pero llega un momento en la vida, en el que hay que seguir el instinto de uno mismo.

Darien estuvo durante mucho tiempo deprimido. Ni siquiera podía darse cuenta, de que su hermano no estaba interesado en Neherenia.

—¿Estás diciendo que ella mintió, acerca de su relación con Endimion? —preguntó Serena, impactada.

—Yo he trabajado para la familia Chiba, durante veintidós años. Sé bastantes cosas.

—Pero la nota que le dejó a Darien… ¡él cree que fueron amantes!

—Ambos hermanos, tienen demasiado orgullo. Es algo típico de los hombres de la familia Chiba. Pero recuerda, que también tienen en ellos la herencia de su dulce madre. Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches, Mina.

Cuando Serena se quedó sola, decidió colocar en un plato la comida que sabía que le gustaba a Darien. Éste estaría hambriento cuando volviera. Entonces, se dirigió a su habitación, donde se refrescó, se peinó y se pintó los labios de rosa, tras lo cual ya sólo le quedó esperar.

Una hora después, oyó cómo se abría la puerta principal de la vivienda. Se apresuró en dirigirse a la entrada pero, en vez de a Darien, a quien encontró fue a Andrew. Solo.

—¿Han marchado mal las cosas, Andrew? —preguntó, decepcionada.

—No muy mal —contestó él—. Sólo hemos perdido diez olivos.

—¿Dónde está Darien?

—Se ha ido a su casa.

—Pero tengo su cena preparada —comentó ella, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

—Estoy seguro, de que no le importará si se la llevas —respondió Andrew, sonriendo.


	10. Chapter 10

_Capítulo 10_

Darien apenas acababa de llegar a su casa, cuando llamaron a la puerta. Eran más de las dos de la madrugada. Cuando abrió y vio que era Serena la que requería su atención, se quedó sin habla. En incontables ocasiones había deseado que ella fuera a buscarlo…

—Sé que debes estar exhausto, pero antes de dormir debes comer algo. Te he traído la cena —comentó Serena.

—Antes de cenar, tengo que ducharme.

—Sí. Hueles a humo. Si me dejas entrar, puedo lavarte el pelo y quitarte la ceniza.

Él pensó, que tal vez se había acercado demasiado al fuego y estaba alucinando.

Impresionado, observó cómo ella entraba en su casa y cerraba la puerta tras de sí.

—Te doy dos minutos, para que te pongas el bañador y te metas en la bañera, antes de que yo invada tu cuarto de baño. Una vez que te hayas duchado, te serviré la cena en la cama. Estoy empezando a contar ahora mismo…

Darien, jamás se había movido tan rápido. Cuando Serena dejó de contar, ya estaba metido en la bañera y había abierto el grifo, del agua caliente. A los pocos instantes, observó cómo ella entraba en su cuarto de baño, como si lo hubiera hecho durante todos los días de su vida.

Serena tomó un bote de champú, que había en un estante y lo miró fijamente.

—Vas a tener que tumbarte —le dijo.

—Pues ten cuidado o te mojaré —contestó él, mirándola a los ojos.

—Estoy preparada para ello.

—Luego no digas que no te advertí.

Divirtiéndose más que nunca, Darien se hundió en la bañera y salpicó una gran cantidad de agua. Cuando sacó la cabeza para respirar, vio que ella estaba arrodillada a su lado. Fascinado, observó cómo se echaba en la mano un poco de champú pero, en cuanto sintió cómo le acariciaba el pelo con sus femeninos dedos, tuvo que cerrar los ojos. La sensación era divina.

—No pares —le suplicó.

—Te gusta, ¿verdad? —dijo Serena, mientras le masajeaba el cuero cabelludo, para crear espuma.

—¿Qué quieres? Pide lo que sea y será tuyo —respondió él.

—Nunca deberías realizar ese tipo de promesas. Tal vez algún día, te pida que la cumplas.

—¿Por qué no ahora mismo?

—Necesito tiempo para pensar, qué es lo que más quiero. Te lo diré después de la inauguración. Ahora ya tienes que enjuagarte. Voy a abrir el grifo de la ducha.

—No me dejes todavía —suplicó Darien, agarrándole la mano izquierda.

—Si no me marcho, vas a solidificarte.

—¿Y si me das un masaje en el cuello?—sugirió él, sentándose en la bañera.

—Está bien, pero necesito ambas manos.

Darien le besó las yemas de los dedos, antes de soltarle la mano.

Cuando ella comenzó a masajearle el cuello y los hombros, él sintió cómo se le aceleraba el corazón. Serena finalizó el masaje dándole un beso debajo del cuello, beso que le alteró por completo. Pero, a continuación, ella abrió el grifo del agua de la ducha.

—No tardes mucho o se te enfriará la cena —comentó, antes de marcharse del cuarto de baño.

Ansioso por estar con ella, Darien se apresuró en ducharse, tras lo cual se puso su albornoz. Se secó el pelo con una toalla y se dirigió a su dormitorio. Allí pudo observar, que Serena había apartado las sábanas de la cama y cómo daba, unas palmaditas en el colchón.

—Métete en la cama.

Él se acercó y se sentó en el colchón. Apoyó la espalda en el cabecero. Ella le tapó las piernas con la sábana.

—¿Puedo esperar este servicio todas las noches, de ahora en adelante?

—Sólo cuando haya una necesidad especial —comentó Serena, esquivando su mirada.

—¿Como por ejemplo? —preguntó Darien.

—Cuando luches contra algún incendio —respondió ella, acercándole el plato que había preparado con su cena.

—Simplemente, he observado el incendio con los muchachos. Hay una gran diferencia.

—Para mí, no —contestó Serena, dándole los cubiertos y una servilleta—. Las personas que combaten los incendios, también fallecen cuando los están simplemente observando.

—¿Pensaste que no iba a volver? —quiso saber él con el corazón revolucionado.

—A veces la gente no regresa… —dijo ella, mirándolo a los ojos.

—No planeo marcharme a ningún sitio, hasta que no sea un hombre mayor. Aquí se está demasiado bien —comentó Darien, comenzando a comer.

—Como no sabía qué querías para beber, te he traído cerveza y zumo —explicó

Serena, sacando de la bolsa que había llevado consigo las dos latas.

—Estupendo —respondió él, tomando la cerveza—. Tú bébete el zumo y brindemos por nuestra nueva aventura —añadió, levantando su lata.

Al ir ella a brindar, Darien negó con la cabeza.

—Para hacer esto bien, tenemos que entrelazar los brazos y beber de la lata del otro.

Sonriendo, Serena se acercó para entrelazar un brazo con el de él. Entonces brindaron y bebieron un poco. Cuando ella bajó el brazo, Darien no pudo evitar besar la boca, que le había hecho sentir éxtasis hacía tres semanas. Pero Serena se apartó y se levantó.

—Ya tienes que dormirte. Tenemos que levantarnos pronto, ¿lo recuerdas?

—El jefe de bomberos, ha estado con nosotros esta noche y me ha dicho, que lo esperemos mañana por la tarde. Podemos levantarnos cuando queramos. Quédate conmigo esta noche —susurró él.

—Es una oferta muy tentadora, pero tras el día tan duro que has tenido, necesitas dormir. Te preocupas demasiado por todos y por todo. Esta noche debes simplemente descansar.

Darien interpretó aquel rechazo como una confirmación de que, aunque ella se sentía atraída por él, no podía dejar atrás su pasado. Quizá nunca lograra hacerlo.

—Buenas noches, Darien. Me marcho ya.

Serena comprobó la hora en su reloj de muñeca. Eran las tres y media de la tarde. El autobús llegaría a las cuatro. Ella tenía que esperarlo delante del antiguo granero, para saludar a todo el mundo y presentarles a Andrew. Este iba a darles a los turistas un paseo por los olivares, antes de que fueran al bar para beber algo y comer tapas.

No había visto mucho a Darien desde la noche en la que, con gran osadía, le había lavado el pelo en su cuarto de baño…

Pero aquel día, sólo debía pensar en el gran evento que iba a celebrarse aquella noche. Se había comprado el traje perfecto para la ocasión; era negro, de manga larga y lo había combinado con unos zapatos de tacón alto del mismo color.

Por primera vez desde el accidente, se había maquillado los ojos y pintado los labios de un tono rosa más intenso, del que normalmente utilizaba. En realidad, se había vestido para matar… e impresionar a su anfitrión. Incluso se había comprado un nuevo perfume, que olía a rosas.

Antes de salir de la habitación, se colocó en el hombro derecho la placa, que la identificaba como representante de EuropaUltimate Tours. No se la había puesto, desde hacía cinco semanas.

Volver en cierta manera a trabajar, le hizo sentirse extraña. Impresionada, se dio cuenta de que Darien se había convertido en su vida. Si no hubiera sido por el accidente, jamás se habrían conocido. Entonces se percató de que, su ojo lesionado, no representaba ninguna pérdida, sino que suponía un renacimiento.

Cuando salió de la habitación, se dirigió a la puerta de la casa. Al abrir ésta, vio que Darien estaba apoyado en el capó de su coche, con una pequeña caja en la mano.

Estaba vestido con un traje de chaqueta y pantalón azul marino, muy elegante. Se había puesto una corbata, con el escudo de armas de los Chiba bordado. Era tan guapo, que hacía daño mirarlo.

Mientras lo devoraba con la mirada, no se percató de que él estaba haciendo lo mismo con ella. Entonces, Darien abrió la caja y sacó un pequeño ramillete de rosas, para ponérselo de adorno en el vestido. Se acercó y se lo colocó en el hombro izquierdo.

—Serena… —comenzó a decir, con voz temblorosa. Le agarró con fuerza los brazos—, tienes una clase de belleza impresionante.

—Dices eso, porque por aquí todos tenéis el pelo oscuro. Pero, gracias, aprecio el cumplido —respondió ella, intentando cambiar de tema—. Creo… espero que vengan muchos turistas.

—Vamos en mi coche —sugirió él.

—Yo puedo ir andando.

—Esta noche no —respondió Darien, con voz áspera.

Una extraña tensión se apoderó entonces del ambiente, al ayudarla él a entrar en el vehículo.

—¿Sabes lo que deseo? —dijo Serena, cuando Darien se sentó en el asiento del conductor—. Deseo que te perdones a ti mismo, por ser humano y que puedas, volver a ser feliz —confesó, deseando también, que pudiera ser capaz de amarla a ella.

Él le dio un apretón en el muslo, antes de arrancar el motor. Entonces, dirigió el vehículo hacia el complejo turístico, que habían creado en la finca. Ya habían llegado los encargados del _catering_.

Las hijas de Rei, estaban arregladas con vestidos nuevos. Teman un aspecto encantador.

Serena estaba muy nerviosa. El autobús del _tour, _estaba a punto de llegar y no sabían, cuánta gente se acercaría por allí, para asistir a la inauguración del complejo, evento para el que sólo faltaba una hora.

—¿Darien? —dijo—. La impresión que demos esta noche, será la más importante.

Toda la gente del autobús, incluyendo los guías turísticos, les comentarán a sus conocidos, lo maravilloso que es Luz de luna. Antes de darte cuenta, podrás comprar el resto de los olivares de la finca.

—Serena…—comenzó a decir Darien. Pero, en ese preciso momento, Andrew abrió la puerta del coche.

—El autobús, está entrando por la puerta.

—La suerte está echada —comentó entonces, ella—. ¡Vamos!

Cuando ambos se bajaron del vehículo, Darien la tomó por el codo y la guió al antiguo granero. Desde allí, vieron cómo el autobús se acercaba. Éste se detuvo delante de ellos y Serena saludó a Ed, uno de los conductores de la empresa, al que conocía bien. Winlly y Kaname, guías turísticos, bajaron del vehículo de inmediato.

—¡Serena…vaya! —exclamó Winlly—. ¡Estás estupenda! Me muero de celos.

—No seas tonta —contestó Serena.

Mientras ambas se abrazaban, su amigo Kaname se acercó y le dio un beso a Serena en los labios.

—Oye, creo que alguien se inventó, que habías tenido un accidente de coche — comentó, susurrando—. Tienes un aspecto espectacular.

De reojo, Serena pudo ver cómo Darien esbozaba una mueca. Pensó que éste no sabía que, todos sus compañeros de trabajo, se comportaban de una manera tan amistosa.

—¿Por qué no bajáis a vuestro grupo del autobús y entonces, os presento a todo el mundo?

—Está bien —concedió Winlly.

Mientras Serena observaba, cómo el grupo de turistas bajaba del autobús, le vinieron a la cabeza innumerables recuerdos. Pero, sin saber por qué, tuvo la impresión de que ser guía turístico, ya se había acabado para ella.

—Bienvenidos a Luz de Luna —comenzó a decirle al grupo—. El aceite de oliva virgen de la finca, lleva este mismo nombre. El sol se captura en cada deliciosa botella. Van a pasarlo estupendamente. Me llamo Serena y, como pueden leer en mi placa, soy miembro de EuropaUltimate Tours. Antes de que comiencen la visita, me

gustaría presentarles al conde Darien Alexander Chiba Shields, descendiente del duque de Toledo y actual propietario de esta finca. Si no fuera por su buena voluntad de abrirnos su propiedad, este _tour _no podría haberse llevado a cabo.

Tras aquella presentación, ella no se atrevió a mirar a Darien. Sabía que a éste no le gustaba utilizar su título, pero había querido hacerlo, ya que conllevaría muchos ingresos.

—Ahora me gustaría presentarles a Andrew Furuhata, el cual, aparte del conde Chiba, sabe más que nadie, acerca de la producción del aceite de oliva virgen. Él les acompañará en el autobús y les mostrará el proceso de elaboración del aceite.

Pregúntenle lo que quieran. La visita durará más o menos una hora.

En aquel momento, hizo una pausa antes de continuar hablando.

—Si alguno de ustedes tiene que utilizar el cuarto de baño, hágalo ahora. Y si desean comprar soda o agua embotellada, pueden hacerlo en el edificio que hay a mi izquierda, donde se encontraba la antigua prensa de las aceitunas. La hija de Andrew,

Rei, así como su yerno, Nicolas Yuichiro, y las dos hijas de la pareja, Hotaru y Saory, los atenderán. Cuando regresen del _tour _por la finca, podrán disfrutar de una estupenda cena en nuestro bar de tapas, que está enclavado en el antiguo molino de la finca.

La mayor parte del grupo se dispersó, pero algunas personas se acercaron a Darien, tal y como había previsto Serena. Éste era tan guapo, que nadie podía dejar de mirarlo. Winlly apartó a su amiga a un lado.

—¡Madre mía, Serena! ¿Cómo demonios lo encontraste? —le preguntó—. Es absolutamente maravilloso. Llevo diez años viniendo a España y jamás había visto a nadie como él.

—Es una larga historia.

—Hay algo entre los dos —supuso Winlly—. Las vibraciones son casi tangibles. ¡Él no te ha quitado sus brillantes ojos azules de encima!

—Oh, Winlly —dijo Serena, riéndose—. Me alegro de verte. Muchas gracias por las flores —añadió.

—Me alegra que te gustaran. Todo el mundo se estaba preguntando, cuánto tardarías en volver a vivir la vida. En el brillo de tus ojos se ve que estás feliz y ésa, es la mejor noticia de todas. Por cierto, ¿cómo tienes el ojo?

—Bien.

—¿Cuál fue el que te dañaste?

—¿No puedes verlo? —preguntó Serena, abriendo los ojos cuanto pudo.

—Sí. Tu pupila derecha parece una coma.

Serena se rió ante aquello. Al oírla, Darien se acercó a ella.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso?

—Winlly dice, que mi pupila parece una coma y yo creo que parece un

pimiento verde —respondió Serena—. ¿Tú qué crees que parece? —le preguntó a él—.Puedes decírmelo.

—Una pera —contestó Darien.

—Sí, es cierto —terció Winlly—. Vamos a preguntarle a Kaname, qué opina él.

El otro guía turístico, salía en aquel preciso momento del antiguo edificio de prensar, con una botella de agua en la mano. Cuando Winlly le explicó lo que estaban haciendo, Kaname se acercó a Serena y se quedó mirándole los ojos.

—Parece _Félix el Gato _sin orejas.

—Eso ya es demasiado, Kaname —respondió ella.

El guía turístico la abrazó estrechamente y le preguntó, cuándo iba a regresar al trabajo.

—En diciembre. Quiero quedarme aquí hasta entonces, para asegurarme de que todo marcha correctamente. No me gustaría que don Darien se arrepintiera, de haber abierto al público su finca.

Cuando los turistas regresaron al autobús, charlando animadamente, Andrew, Winlly y Kaname se subieron a éste para marcharse. Serena percibió mucha tensión en el ambiente, tensión negativa que emanaba de Darien.

—¿Me has perdonado ya por haberte puesto en el centro de atención? —bromeó con la esperanza de aliviar la tirantez que había entre ambos.

Desde el momento en el que Kaname la había besado, había percibido un cambio en Darien. Pero pensó que no podía estar celoso, ya que ello implicaría que sus emociones estaban involucradas, que estaba enamorado. Y claramente, ése no era el caso.

—No hay nada que perdonar —contestó él—. Volveré cuando se hayan marchado los turistas, para comprobar si el bar ha obtenido alguna ganancia — añadió, dirigiéndose a su coche.

—¿Dónde vas?

—¿Importa eso? —respondió Darien, sobre su hombro.

—Estás enfadado —dijo ella, que sin pensar corrió hacia el vehículo y se montó en éste, al mismo tiempo que Darien—. Dime qué ocurre.

—Bájate del coche.

—Si quieres librarte de mí, tendrás que sacarme tú mismo, pero te advierto que gritaré y daré patadas mientras lo haces.

Finalmente él arrancó el motor y condujo, hacia la puerta por la cual había entrado el autobús. En pocos segundos estuvieron en la autopista, dirigiéndose al sur.

—Darien… realmente no pensé que fuera a importarte tanto, que te presentara como conde.

—No me importa nada mi título —espetó él—. Ahora mismo, hay algo mucho más importante.

—¿Sientes que esto es como una invasión? ¿Deseas que no hubiéramos llevado a cabo mi plan?

Darien no contestó nada.

—¡Dime qué ocurre1 —insistió Serena.

Al no obtener ninguna respuesta de él, ella se percató de que había un problema serio, un problema más profundo, que cualquier cosa que hubiera podido ocurrir aquella tarde.

En aquel momento, recordó algo que le había dicho Mina. Ésta le había asegurado que, cuando Neherenia había abandonado a Darien, éste no había ido a buscarla como había hecho, cuando ella se había marchado a Madrid. Se dio cuenta de que Mina, había intentado decirle algo vital…

Se preguntó si tal vez Darien estaba disgustado, porque ella le había dicho a Kaname que regresaría a trabajar en diciembre. Quizá no quería que se marchara…

—Darien, me temo que toda la emoción por la inauguración, me ha levantado dolor de cabeza —comentó, al ver la señal que indicaba el desvío hacia Arges—. No tengo analgésicos conmigo. ¿Te importaría parar, para que pueda comprar algunos?

Él la miró con la ansiedad reflejada en los ojos, tras lo cual redujo la velocidad para tomar el desvío. En pocos minutos, encontraron una farmacia en una calle muy tranquila del pueblo. Darien detuvo el coche y se bajó para comprarle los medicamentos. Regresó con éstos y una botella de agua.

—Gracias —ofreció Serena, tomándose dos pastillas con el agua.

—¿Te viene el dolor del ojo? —le preguntó él, con gran preocupación reflejada en la voz.

—El dolor no viene del ojo —contestó ella, mirándolo fijamente—. La otra noche, cuando te lavé el pelo, me dijiste que me darías lo que quisiera. Si recuerdas, te dije que te diría lo que quería, tras la gran inauguración del complejo. Pero no puedo esperar, ya que estoy tan enamorada de ti que me cuesta respirar… ¡y cuando uno no puede respirar, duele. La verdad es que lo que más quiero, es ser tu esposa y amarte para siempre.

—Serena…

—Es cierto, cariño. Cuando Kaname me preguntó, cuándo iba a regresar al trabajo, deseé que tú intervinieras y que le dijeras, que jamás me dejarías marchar. No podría soportar ninguna distancia entre nosotros.

Tras decir aquello, Serena se acercó a Darien, el cual la abrazó estrechamente y hundió la cara en su pelo, para susurrarle algo que ella había estado anhelando escuchar.

—Había planeado pedirte esta noche que te casaras conmigo, mi amor, pero cuando les dijiste a tus compañeros, que te marcharías en diciembre, me aterró la idea de que lo dijeras en serio. Necesitaba estar solo, para encontrar una nueva estrategia para mantenerte aquí.

—¿No sabes que te amo, Darien? —contestó ella—. Deseo todo tu cuerpo, tu mente y tu alma —añadió, susurrando en sus labios, antes de besarlo con una fiera pasión—. Estoy deseando ser la señora Chiba y darte hijos. Si te atreves a aceptarme, nuestro momento ha llegado.

Él la besó ardientemente.

—Tu valentía y belleza me esclavizaron, desde el momento en el que te saqué del coche tras el accidente. Cuando llegó el helicóptero, ya estaba decidido a hacerte mía.

—Yo estoy enamorada de ti, desde que estuve en el hospital —confesó Serena, besándole la cara—. Tengo que admitir que pensé, que jamás volvería a amar pero, cuando me desperté de la operación, tú estabas allí, a mi lado. Y supe que iba a ser feliz de nuevo. No sé por qué lo supe, pero así fue. Seiya siempre estará en mi corazón

y tú siempre guardarás los recuerdos, de cuando te enamoraste de Neherenia, pero ambas cosas pertenecen ya al pasado.

En ese momento, hizo una pausa y miró a Darien, fijamente a los ojos.

—Eres el hombre más maravilloso que he conocido. Te amo muchísimo. Quizá algún día te des cuenta, de que jamás voy a marcharme.

—Mi corazón —dijo él, hundiendo la cabeza en su cuello—. Desde que viniste a mi casa la otra noche, he estado volviéndome loco de deseo. Te amo. Tengo que casarme contigo cuanto antes. No quiero pasar ni una noche más, sin tenerte en mi cama.

—¿Vas a utilizar tu título, para obtener una licencia especial y que nos podamos casar, de inmediato?

—Me he adelantado a ti. Nos casaremos mañana, en la finca e iremos de luna de miel, a Nueva York. Quiero conocer a tu familia.

La alegría embargó a Serena.

—Una vez que cerremos la tienda esta noche, telefonearemos a tu hermano para informarle de la noticia —continuó Darien—. No puedo vivir sin ti. Cuando descubrí que te habías ido a Madrid con Ichigo, te juro que mi mundo se hundió hasta que te encontré.

—En el momento en el que me telefoneaste, desde el vestíbulo del hotel, comencé a pensar que tal vez, iba a conseguir satisfacer los deseos de mi corazón.

Tras confesar aquello, ella recordó que había una sola cosa que ensombrecía su futuro.

—¿Qué pasa con tu hermano, Darien? Hablé con Mina la noche del incendio y…

—Lo sé —susurró él sobre sus labios—. Ella me lo contó al día siguiente. Endimion ha estado intentando hablar conmigo, desde hace mucho tiempo y ahora, ya estoy preparado para escucharlo. Le he invitado a venir a la inauguración del complejo, para que se tome algo conmigo en el Santo Toledo.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó Serena, emocionada.

—Sí. Todo es por ti, cariño. Deseo que conozcas a mi hermano. Lo quiero, Serena.

—Desde luego. Y él también te quiere a ti. Pude verlo en sus ojos, el día que nos lo encontramos en Madrid.

—Durante dos años me he odiado a mí mismo, por haberme casado con una mujer a la que apenas conocía. Neherenia era capaz de cualquier cosa como, por ejemplo, la mentira que escribió en aquella nota. Desafortunadamente, yo lo pagué todo con Endimion. A él nunca le gustó el negocio del aceite pero, aun así, yo me negué a aceptarlo.

—Pero ahora ya lo has hecho. Ya has superado lo peor. Lo mejor está por llegar —comentó Serena.

El deseo que reflejaban los azulados ojos de Darien, estaba devorándola por dentro.

—Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado nunca —dijo él—. Jamás te dejaré marchar.

Ella no podía asimilar tanta alegría. Abrazó estrechamente a su prometido, mientras las bocas de ambos se fusionaban en un profundo éxtasis. En aquel momento, era incapaz de encontrar las palabras que expresaran la profundidad de su amor y le bastó, con sentir la fortaleza de los brazos de su hombre de La Mancha.

_Fin_

* * *

**y termino O_O, me eh demorado siglos en subir los capitulos XD y tengo malas noticias u.u, no tengo ningún libro mas adaptado **

**como me llevo leyendo libros desde el celular, prendo mi notebook muy pocas veces, y la proxima semana me voy de vacaciones al sur de mi país por 1 semana asi que estare mas desconectada aun como para darme animo de adaptar u.u**

**gracias chicas por seguir estos humildes y locos libros**

**besos besos **

**Fer**


End file.
